


Hodness Laik Kwelnes

by white_russian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly it's just a fluffy college au and they're all just huge dorks and they even go camping.  I'm just doing my best to include every obscure headcanon that I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like A Stone Cold Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hodness Laik Kwelnes: Love is weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that im coming back through and editing everything! youre not missing out on any new content/chapters. any comments questions or concerns you can reach me at my new tumblr white--russian.tumblr.com

"And you have all your books ordered right?" 

"Of course mom. They should get here tomorrow, with plenty of time before class begins." Clarke pushed the door to her new dorm room open with her elbow, her hands full with a box of her things. 

"Okay, okay. I'm just a little nervous you know? My only baby, going off to college." Abby followed behind Clarke, carrying a small backpack on her shoulder that she let slide off and rest on the desk. 

"It'll be fine. I have a whole weekend to get settled in and meet my roommate. " Clarke gestured to the other side of the room that was still bare, indicating that her roommate had yet to arrive.

"I can stay for a bit longer, want some help unpacking?"

Clarke looked up from the clothes she had been pulling out of her suitcase and smiled. "Yea mom, that'd be great."

The two spent the greater part of the next hour laughing and talking as they slowly got Clarke settled in. Clothes were folded and hung away in the small closet that was provided, and Clarke took extra care to make sure she organized her school supplies just right. 

The sun was beginning to set as the two were finishing up. 

"I guess it's time for me to leave you all alone. In your lonely dorm room, with no one to keep you company..."

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. Stop worrying so much."

Abby grinned as she pulled her daughter in for a tight hug. "Alright then. Text me when you find out Octavia okay? I want to hear all about her summer with her brother."

"Of course, I'll let her know you say hi."

"That's my girl."

Abby gathered up her purse and took one last look around the room before giving Clarke a quick hug and leaving. Clarke leaned against the doorway as she watched her mom disappear down the hall before sighing and turning back into her room, shutting the door behind her. The room was empty, but she still could hear other people through the walls, laughing loudly and hitting the walls as they got moved in.

Clarke settled into her desk chair and pulled out her phone, shooting a quick text to Octavia, asking when she got back in. She had a few snapchats from Monty and Jasper too. They had managed to get a room together and had bombarded Clarke with snaps of their room setup. Grinning Clarke sent one back of her own room.

Spinning around a little in her chair Clarke surveyed the room. The two sides were the same, a small twin bed with a little bedside table, two desks and chairs, a shelf or two on the wall for each side, and the little doors that led to their closets. A small window was opposite the door, between the two beds. 

It was about the same size as Clarke's bedroom back in her mom's apartment, but with two people it would certainly feel more crowded. Clarke turned back to her desk and focused on rearranging her pictures. There were a few of her and her friends. One with Octavia smiled widely at the camera with her arm looped around Clarke's neck at a concert, their eyes wide in the lights that had been spinning around the concert hall. 

In another, Jasper and Monty were suspended in their frame mid air as they leaped from the top of a waterfall back during their summer trip, Clarke grinning happily from the top as she watched them fall. In the next Wells, who Clarke hadn't spoken too in far too long, laughed as Clarke did her best to give him a piggy back ride. Her favorite featured Abby, facing the camera with a sly grin on her face as Clarke bent over laughing next to her, a hand covering her face. All the photos were in action, nothing posed, the kind Clarke liked best. 

Clarke was considering getting up to go find the mess hall, she was getting sort of hungry, but before she could do so she heard voices on the other side of her door. They got closer and Clarke froze as she heard a key turn in the lock. She momentarily panicked, should she stand up? Remain sitting? Should she leave to give her roommate some space? Before Clarke could decide the door opened and her roommate stumbled into the room. 

She was all hair at first, long, brown, and curly that fell over her shoulders and into her face. Then the girl straightened up and nudged her suitcase in through the door, flipping her hair out her face. She noticed Clarke and nodded, but said nothing more.

Clarke was a little startled but pulled herself together, standing up.

"Uh hi, I'm Clarke." She said, sticking her hand out.

The girl looked down at it and then at the box in her arms. 

"Oh, right. Sorry." Clarke smiled, "Want help?"

"No thanks. We've got it. I'm Lexa."

Lexa pushed her way into the room and dropped the box on her bed.

"Lexa?" came a voice from the hall.

"In here Nomon!" Lexa called back.

Clarke stepped back as a woman came through the door, tugging a suitcase, her mouth set in a firm line.

"This is it, yes?" She asked Lexa.

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Lexa answered.

"Is this your roommate?" The woman asked, turning to Clarke.

"Yes, hi I'm Clarke." Clarke gave a small wave, a little intimidated. 

"I am Indra, Lexa's mother."

"It's nice to meet you."

Indra just nodded once before turning to Lexa and saying something in a language that Clarke couldn't understand. Lexa responded in the same language and the two continued on for a bit like that. Feeling awkward in not understanding, Clarke sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall, checking her phone again. She had a text from her mom telling her that she had gotten home safe and wished Clarke a nice first night. Clarke responded saying that her roommate had just arrived and would let her mom know more soon.

She had another text from Octavia, a picture of a departure sign in Italian accompanied by a 'headed home!!!!!!!!!!' text. Clarke smiled at Octavia's enthusiastic face next to her brother's grumpy face, no doubt unhappy to be bringing his sister to the airport at one a.m. by their time. Clarke texted back, wishing her a safe flight. She looked back up when she heard Indra and Lexa speaking English again.

"You will study well, Lexa." Indra said as she rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Of course."

"No distractions?"

"No distractions." Lexa confirmed.

"Then I leave you in well being. I hope to return to the same."

"Yes Nomon."

Indra nodded and pulled Lexa in for a brief hug before nodding at Clarke once more and leaving. 

Clarke, a little unsure of what to do, looked around the room again. Lexa's items were minimal and most of her stuff still appeared to be packed.

"Do you want any help?" Clarke asked, gesturing to Lexa's still full bags.

Lexa shook her head. "No thank you, I will be fine."

"Alright then, I'm, uh, just going to go grab something to eat." Clarke tried to sound open in case Lexa wanted to join her, but the girl just nodded and then busied herself in unpacking her bag.

Okay then, Clarke thought as she grabbed her phone and dorm key and left the room. Not really wanting to eat alone, she texted Jasper to see if he and Monty wanted to meet in the mess hall for dinner.

She got a text back immediately with eager confirmation. Checking to make sure she had her ID, Clarke set off through the halls, determined to find her way. Ten minutes and several wrong turns later, Clarke finally found the right building. Monty and Jasper were leaning against the wall right next to the door, heads bent over something on Monty's phone.

"Hey guys, Clarke said as she jogged up the steps.

"Hey Clarke!" Jasper said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Clarke, you have got to check out the robotics hall they have here. The mechanics are unbelievable."

Clarke laughed. "Nice to see you too Monty, and I'm sure they're amazing."

"Yea. Monty's robots aside lets go eat, I'm starving." Jasper said, bouncing excitedly on his toes.

"You had pizza, like, an hour ago," Monty said as he followed the other two in through the door. 

"Yea, exactly." Jasper gave Monty an exasperated look, as though anyone wouldn't be hungry after that. 

"Anyway Clarke," Monty asked as the three stood in a small line for subs, "did you meet your roommate yet?"

"Yea, briefly."

"How is she?"

"Uhm I'm not sure? She's quiet I guess, sort of reserved, maybe she's just shy. Her mom was intimidating as hell though."

"Ooh rough. Maybe the girl will turn out to be a total party person, stumbling in at three am every night bringing with her the smell of lingering booze."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Monty, "Very realistic description that I totally needed. I don't think that'll happen though, her mom seemed pretty strict on the whole 'study well' thing."

"There's always hope."

"Hey have you guys heard from Octavia?" Jasper said as the three sat down at a table.

"She's boarding her plane soon. She sent me an picture from the airport."

"Aww, why don't we get airport pics?" Jasper said with a pout.

"She's probably planning on showing up without telling us and then hiding behind a corner or something to jump out and scare the shit out of you." Monty said.

Jasper nodded, "Seems like her."

Clarke grinned at her sandwich, glad to be back among her friends. 

\----

When Clarke got back to her dorm not too long after that, Lexa was gone and her stuff had all been put away. She still had minimal decorations, at least compared to the posters that Clarke has taped up and her abundance of photos. Lexa's desk held only her textbooks, her backpack rested in the chair, and a few pictures were taped to the wall above her desk. Clarke leaned down to exam them but then quickly leaned back up. Was this an invasion of privacy?

She figured it wasn't. After all, Clarke had her pictures there so that other people could see them. Leaning back down Clarke immediately recognized Indra in the first. She was standing tall and strong in the photo, but had a small smile on her face. In her arms was a small child, maybe three years old, beaming at the camera. The child had little fuzzy curls framing her small face and Clarke grinned, assuming it was Lexa at a young age. 

The next featured Lexa, older now, probably fifteen, and a boy that was likely a year or two older than her. They both had wide smiles on their face. The one next to that featured the same boy and Lexa, a little older though, along with another girl that appeared to be Lexa's age. The boy was smirking in this photo and Lexa's smile seemed shy almost while the girl was full out laughing, her face obscured by her wide smile. The last photo featured the same dark haired girl but by herself this time. Her smile was smaller and Clarke could see her face better. She was really pretty, Clarke decided, and she briefly wondered who the girl was to Lexa.

Walking back over to her side of the room Clarke decided to go ahead and get ready for bed. Maybe she could get ahead on some of the reading for her english class. She grabbed her shower bag and slipped out the door. Just as it swung shut behind her Clarke froze with the realization that her key was still inside the door. 

It wasn't like she could do anything about it. Clarke decided to go ahead and shower, hoping that maybe by the time she got back Lexa would be back as well. Clarke took her time in the showers, spending the first five minutes actually figuring out how to work the handles and get the water to a not scalding hot or icy cold temperature. She yawned as she thought of the two days she had before class began. She planned to familiarize herself with the campus and meet up with Octavia, who she had barely seen all summer. She was especially excited to check out the library and art hall the campus had boasted about, her sole reason for coming to this school. 

Clarke let the hot water soothe her body before reluctantly turning it off and grabbing her towel. She changed in the little stall that was attached to the shower, carefully maneuvering so that her bare feet didn't touch the tile floor. She toweled her hair off as she walked to the row of sinks. Clarke brushed her teeth as slow as she could, constantly trying to buy time so Lexa could get back from wherever she had gone off too. Clarke gathered up her things and headed back down the hall. It was 9:30 by then, plenty of time for Lexa to have gotten back and still be awake. 

The door seemed to be untouched, but then again it was just a door. Clarke shifted her stuff to one hand and knocked, listening intently. She didn't hear anything and raised her hand to knock again. Seconds later the door flew open, revealing Lexa's back as she walked away.

"Thanks," Clarke said as she closed the door behind her. "I forgot my key."

Lexa just nodded and went back to her desk where her computer was open. Clarke busied herself with putting her shower stuff away. When she turned back around, Lexa was still in her chair, twirling a pen between her fingers. Her gaze was above her laptop though, on the photos. Clarke thought about asking about them, but Lexa appeared deep in thought and Clarke didn't want to bother her. 

Instead she pulled out her english book, a compilation of essays that she was required to read, and curled up in her desk chair. She did her best to focus but it was boring and the dorm room was too quiet, even with Lexa across the room. Clarke sighed and hung her head back, spinning slightly to see what Lexa was doing. The other girl now had one knee tucked under her leg and the other leg bent so that she could rest her chin on that knee. She had her headphones in and seemed to be reading something on her computer, her mouth every so often moving along with the words. 

Clarke was right then, about Lexa being serious about her studies. She supposed that would make her a good roommate, and a good reminder for Clarke to keep on top of her grades. Spinning back to her own desk Clarke looked again at the pictures she had. She was particularly fond of the one of her and Wells at the beach. It had been during their spring break earlier in the year. Wells, a year older, had gone off to college first and that was the last time they were able to see each other. After that, Wells was always so busy with his finals and then his new job and Clarke had her senior year and college to worry about that the contact between the two had died down. Clarke considered texting him but decided against it, it was pretty late after all.

Clarke closed her laptop and began fishing out her phone charger from where it had gotten tangled in her covers. It was only 10:30, but she figured that with her morning classes coming up she should probably work on her sleep schedule. Clarke reached behind her nightstand to plug in her phone charger and then crawled under her covers. 

Lexa was still bent over her computer, typing furiously now. Clarke figured she would get to bed soon enough and turned to face the wall, pulling up the covers as high as she could in order to block out the light from behind her. It worked well enough and soon Clarke was asleep.


	2. Beer Pong Champ...Sort Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm thinking of doing a bi-weekly update, Sundays and Wednesdays. That saying it might be difficult to update that often especially after I get more into my semester so please be patient with me. For now though bi-weekly updates it is.  
> I also made a little tumblr for this fic, for questions, concerns, or if you just feel like yelling or something. hodness-laik-kwelnes.tumblr.com
> 
> find me at my new tumblr white--russian.tumblr.com. this chapter is now edited

There was a loud knocking in Clarke's dream. That was weird, who would be knocking out in the woods? Clarke looked around but she couldn't see anyone. The knocking continued as the trees faded around her and the view of her dorm room came into focus. She groaned as she rolled over and checked her bedside clock, 9 a.m. She slept in late enough, her first class on Monday was at eight after all.

Clarke looked over at Lexa's bed. The girl was covered in a mound of covers and Clarke couldn't see her face. Clarke flipped the covers off her bed and headed toward the door, annoyed that someone would be knocking so early. Her annoyance immediately turned to gratitude when she saw Octavia on the other side of the door.

"Clarke!" Octavia cried as she threw her arms open for a hug. 

"You're here!" Clarke exclaimed as she returned the hug. 

"Back and better," Octavia said with a wink. "I've just finished dragging my stuff to my dorm and my roommate was out cold in her bed. Didn't even stir when I dropped a baseball bat on the floor."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at that.

"I know right! Bellamy insisted I have it. He said that strength wouldn't get me anywhere unless I had a weapon."

"Please don't hit anyone with that," Clarke pleaded.

Octavia smirked and raised her eyebrows, "No promises. Anyway, want to come help me unpack? I can wait while you get ready."

"Yea, sure. I'll be like five minutes. And then I want to hear all about Italy."

"Will do," Octavia said as she took a seat in Clarke's desk chair. 

Clarke grabbed her clothes and tooth brush and rushed out to the bathroom. She got ready as fast as she could, twisting her hair into a low bun as she rushed back to her dorm. When she got back Lexa was still in her mound of covers and Octavia was examining the photos Clarke had. 

"I'm ready," Clarke announced as she tossed her pjs on her bed.

"You need more photos." Octavia declared. "There is not nearly enough of my face watching you sleep."

Clarke laughed, "I'll get right on that."

"Great. Now come on, I brought you back the best fucking present ever."

\----

Octavia's room was only a floor above Clarke's and the set up mirrored her own. Two beds with the window in between, two small desks crammed in, two chairs that took up way too much space. Octavia's roommate had gone out for the day, saying something about getting to the bookstore early before the mobs took it over.

The girls enjoyed having the room to themselves and Clarke was laughing in no time as Octavia recounted her stories from Italy. 

"I swear, Clarke. I have never seen a boy go so red in the face."

"You stripped down and jumped in the river!"

"I know, it was brilliant. Bellamy was so mad, all about 'do you know how many health violations you just violated. This river will give you eighteen different kinds of diseases!'" Octavia lowered her voice comically as she imitated her brother, waving her finger sternly in the air and furrowing her air brows together.

"Oh my god, stop," Clarke begged as she hunched over laughing. 

"Octavia!" Octavia continued, leaping up onto her bed, "if you jump from that waterfall I will arrange for you to go home early. Octavia do you hear me? I am the commander of no fun."

"Oh stop," Clarke said as she collapsed into a desk chair, catching her breath as her laughter subsided. "He's not that bad."

"Nah, he isn't really." Octavia said as she jumped down and began digging through a bag. "We did tons of cool stuff too. Did you know they have entire fields with just sunflowers? And the views of the sea were so amazing Clarke. Bell even got us out onto a little island in the Mediterranean for a while. Prettiest shit I've ever seen."

"I can believe that. Anyway, you said something about pictures? And a present?"

"Oh yea! Thanks for reminding me." Octavia tossed the bag of clothes she had been half unpacking aside and pulled a smaller one out from under her bed. 

"Okay, so on the way there I promised myself I'd get you something great and boy did I pull through. Remember back in like seventh grade when we went to that museum and they had those paintings made with those really specific paints?"

"Yea, the texture when they dried was so cool."

"Okay well," Octavia held out a small wooden box towards Clarke.

Clarke took it and unhooked the latch, opening it to reveal a row of little tubes of paint. "Oh my god you didn't."

"I so fucking did."

"Octavia this is great. Wow this is just amazing."

"And the paintings you make are going to be even better."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, now the good part though. I was planning on bringing some small trinkets from home so I was going through my room and I found a shoe box of a ton of our photos, all the way back to fifth grade." She pulled a beat up box out the bag and handed it to Clarke before going back to shoving clothes in her closet. "If I dare say so myself, our fashion trends were at the height of the style back then. I even included the ones from this summer."

"You always did have a weird fascination with printing out every photo we took. Even the really shitty ones." Clarke made a face and help up a particularly bad selfie she and Octavia had posed for back when they were younger.

"Ahh, our yesteryears." Octavia teased.

Clarke continued flipping through them, watching as the two of them grew in the photos. A good amount featured Bellamy as well, from when his hair reached his shoulders to when he got it buzzed, and finally to recently where it curled against his neck. Jasper and Monty made appearances as well, along with other friends that had come and gone throughout the years.

"Oh my god, I remember this!" Clarke held up a group photo from when they had all gotten into a large ice cream fight in the summer. 

Octavia was sporting chocolate that smeared down the side of her face and onto her shoulder while another large chunk stained her white t-shirt. Clarke had an impressive pile of whip cream atop her head and Monty was pointing excitedly to the cherry he had managed to get to stay. 

Clarke pulled that one out, along with others, to take back and tape up to her dorm. She even took a few from Octavia's summer, pictures of her beaming and Bellamy making ridiculous faces as they stood in front of mountains and churches. 

"I'm glad you brought these." Clarke said, holding up the box to show Octavia before sliding it back in the bag.

Octavia finished hanging up the last shirt and came to sit down on the bed, looking over the photos Clarke had chosen.

"Me too. It's so weird you know? We actually ended up going to the same college."

"Pretty much everyone from our city goes to this college." Clarke pointed out.

"Yea I know, but this year most of our friends moved, or went elsewhere, or don't even come at all. What I'm trying to say is I'm glad you're here. And we have math together too, which will be a life saver for me."

Clarke sighed as she thought of all the homework help Octavia was going to beg for. "Math isn't really that hard, it's just a set number of logical rules with a few-"

"Ahhh no! My ears are bleeding please stop this madness!" Octavia clapped her hands over her ears and rolled onto her back, squeezing her eyes shut. When she didn't hear Clarke anymore she peeked an eye open. "Is it safe?"

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"Regardless, let's talk something other than school. Any cute guys?"

"The only people I've really seen so far are Monty and Jasper."

"Ugh, they're like our brothers. You've been here a full day and you haven't even looked around once?"

Clarke shrugged. "I was preoccupied."

"Wait, does that mean there's a cute girl?"

"No." Clarke said with a leveling stare. "I told you already, I'm going to focus on my school work. I need a scholarship for next year."

But Octavia had already caught on. "So there is a cute girl. Where did you see her?"

"Octavia, I'm serious. No cute girls, no cute guys."

"Fine," Octavia grumbled as she fell back onto her bed again.

"Anyway, what's your roommate like?"

"Oh my god total nerd. Who wakes up before at nine am to be at the bookstore right when it opens? Nerds. You'd probably get along great with her, you could bond over math rules."

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "You make me sound so boring, but you forget how important logic rules are. In fact,"

"Clarke if you say one more word I'm kicking you off this bed. Now forget that, I'm starving and we still need to track down Monty and Jasper."

\----

Clarke returned to her room that afternoon, happy but tired after her day following around Octavia, who was far too energetic for having just come off an international flight. They had indeed found Monty and Jasper, hiding around a corner when they heard their voices and jumping out at them. 

The four had made themselves comfortable at one of the cafes on campus and enjoyed getting back in touch and catching up before classes started. Octavia and Monty shared a science class but that was it for the group.

Their overall schedules were going to be pretty different as well. Clarke was lucky enough to not have to work, as her mom begged her to focus on her studies, but she had scheduled mainly morning classes in hopes of getting an evening job somewhere close. Octavia had opted for the late afternoon classes, and Monty and Jasper scheduled their classes around their robotics meetings, which they were eager to start.

The group had stayed at the cafe well through lunch, so it was past two by the time Clarke was getting back to her dorm. She unlocked it and was semi-surprised to see Lexa lounged out on her bed, reading. The girl didn't look up when Clarke entered, so Clarke didn't say anything. Instead she booted up her laptop, waiting to check her email. 

Clarke had stopped by her dorm earlier to drop off her box of new paints, but the pictures Octavia had given her were still in her pocket so she pulled them out and began laying them out along her desk. She looked between the wall next to her bed and the wall above her desk for a moment, trying to decide where would be best to hang them. Vetoing the space above her bed, as she would most likely want to lean there for reading or such, she began taping the photos up in two neat rows above her computer. 

She sat back when she finished, smiling up at her friends frozen in time. With no new emails, Clarke decided to actually do what she had been planning and get ahead on her English reading. She pulled out the first book, something about a guide to writing a proper argument, and leaned back in her chair, feet propped up on her desk.

But no, that wasn't comfortable. She slipped off her shoes and sat back again. Better, but not quite. She had been wearing a thin jacket, which she pulled off and tossed on her bed. She once again cracked open her book she tried to read, but she couldn't get past the first paragraph. Deciding to take a hint from Lexa, Clarke moved over to her own bed and sprawled out, letting her feet hang off the end.

She heard an annoyed little sigh come from the other side of the room and felt a wave of guilt. Lexa was trying to study after all. Trying her best to stay quiet Clarke bent over her book and forced herself to read the chapter.

It was grueling. And torturous. And Clarke was pretty sure she would never see the light of day again, but she finished. And it only took her thirty minutes. Exhausted, she put her book down and glanced over at Lexa. The girl was still in her same position; on her stomach, feet kicked up in the air behind her, bent steadily over her book. 

Clarke loved reading no doubt, but english just wasn't her strong suit. She'd much rather solve a complex logic problem any day. Figuring she well deserved a small break Clarke slid off her bed and pulled her shoes back on.

She paused, trying to decide whether or not to say something. 

"I'll be back later." Clarke said, deciding it would be rude to just leave.

"I won't wait up." Came Lexa's response.

Right, okay. Clarke took it as her cue and left, closing the door firmly behind her. 

\-----

Clarke was late for her first ever college class and it was terrifying. She had hung out in Jasper and Monty's room with Octavia the night before, and they stayed up later than she wanted to. Then, in the morning, she couldn't get her shower temperature working and wasn't used to carrying her stuff back and forth. Plus, Lexa was still sleeping when she was getting ready, so she felt she had to be extra quiet, which made getting dressed difficult.

In her haste, Clarke had taken a wrong turn and gotten lost in the halls. She hurried around the corner and there, finally, was her classroom. 7:59, a minute left. Clarke hurried in through the door and took the first available seat in the middle. 

The professor checked his watch and then stood up to shut the door before walking back to the front of the room.

"As a reminder, anyone who is late is not welcome in this class." He said as he began to pull up his lecture for the day. 

Clarke leaned back and sighed, she was going to need to get a lot better at this. 

\---

She did get better at it too, even arriving at the point where she was ten minutes early for her first class. Lexa remained distant, appearing quietly in the dorm and leaving just the same. Clarke still wasn't sure what her schedule was like, but she was always asleep when Clarke left and gone when Clarke came back, usually not returning until 3 or 4 in the afternoon. 

With the weekend fast approaching, Clarke wasn't really looking forward to the strung out awkward silences, which is why she jumped at the chance to go out to a, as Octavia had put it, 'small get together'.

Clarke tugged a bit on her shirt, making sure it was tucked into her jeans properly. She had gone for a more relaxed look for the party, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and changing into a nice t-shirt. She was in the middle of tying her shoes and grinning down at the growing compilation of texts from Octavia as she urged Clarke to hurry up when Lexa entered the dorm.

Clarke glanced up but looked back down when she saw that the other girl was already digging through her own closet, quiet like usual.

"Going out?"

Clarke was surprised to hear the question and hesitated to answer for a moment.

"Clarke?"

"Uh, yea, sorry. Yea, my friend invited me to a party."

"Okay, I'll be out late too. Be quiet when you get back."

"Yea, of course."

Lexa finished putting on a jacket and then checked her braid before nodding at Clarke and heading back out the door.

Clarke stayed frozen on her bed for a moment, a little shocked, seeing how it was probable the longest conversation that Lexa had initiated. Shrugging it off, Clarke finished tying up her shoes before grabbing her stuff and heading out as well. 

\----

"Octavia, I thought you said this was going to be small!?"

"This is small Clarke! Now come on, I want to see if one of my classmates is here."

Clarke bit her lip as she let Octavia pull her through the crowds of people. The party, currently being held at one of the small houses right   
off of campus, was not in any way small. There was loud music and a mass of people dancing and moving about inside, to a point where Clarke was worried she might lose Octavia. 

Clarke was led into the kitchen, where the lights were normal and the majority of people seemed to be centered around a table holding various kinds of alcohol. Looking around, Clarke could tell that there weren't as many people as she originally thought, as the house was only one story and pretty small, but it was still crowded.

"I don't know about this Octavia, how are you ever going to find any one in here?"

"Don't worry Clarke, Lincoln's easy to spot. Oh wait, there he is!"

Octavia pushed herself up onto her tippy toes and gave a little wave towards someone in the crowd. 

A moment later a tall guy was pushing his way through the people, grinning as he came closer.

"Octavia, you made it." He said as he wrapped her in a quick hug.

"Yea, and I even brought along Clarke that I was telling you about." Octavia turned to face Clarke, who gave a small wave.

"Hey," she said, "nice to meet you."

"Clarke, well I'm Lincoln. Welcome by the way, the hosts are some classmates of mine. Feel free to help yourself to anything."

Clarke nodded but she knew she probably wouldn't be doing any drinking. She knew how much Octavia loved to party and always felt responsible for getting her friend home.

Lincoln leaned down close to Octavia so he could be heard without shouting and said something. Octavia grinned and nodded in response before turning back towards Clarke.

"Is it okay if I go dance?" She asked. "I can stay if you want."

Clarke knew the offer was genuine, but she wanted her friend to have fun. Besides, what did she have to be scared about at a party. "No, go ahead. I'll find something to entertain myself with."

Octavia grinned and gave Clarke a little thumbs up as Lincoln led her away.

Clarke sighed and turned around, eyeing the mass of dancing bodies. It was already pretty hot and she was only getting warmer. Grabbing a bottled water from the kitchen, Clarke headed out the back door she had noticed earlier. It led to a small back yard that was lit up by little spot lights attached to the house. There were more people out here, participating in an enthusiastic game of beer pong. 

As Clarke was approaching, a small cheer went up in the crowd around the table. Clarke stepped closer to see what was going on.

"Okay, okay, you win, I'm all out." A girl on one of the ends threw her hands up and began backing out the little circle.

"Oh come on Monroe, just a few more rounds?"

"No way Mel, I've got work early in the morning and I've already had way too much."

"Fine then, enjoy making money while the rest of us drink the night away," Mel called after Monroe, teasing her. "Sounds like we need a new challenger then!" She called out, eyes sweeping over the crowd.

Clarke stepped closer until she was standing next to one of the guys watching.

"Beer pong?" Clarke asked, gesturing towards to table.

"Yea, it's great. Hey you want to go up?"

"Ah I don't know, I haven't played ever."

"Nonsense. Hey Mel, we've got a challenger!" the boy called before Clarke could protest.

"Perfect Jerome, bring 'em forward!"

The boy, Jerome, motioned for Clarke to step the crowd, who parted some for her to do so. She broke into the inner circle to see the girl at the opposite end, her face flushed and smile wide.

"You ever played before, new challenger?"

Clarke shook her head.

"Perfect then, I love a newbie. So I'm Mel and you're..."

"Clarke."

"Right, and you're Clarke. So basically I bounce this little ping pong ball and try to land it in your cup, and if I do, you drink. Then it's your turn. If I miss, you don't drink and it's still your turn. Simple enough?"

"Yea, I think I've got it."

"Perfect, I shall let our new challenger go first."

Clarke grinned and lined up her shot. This shouldn't be too hard, all about physics and lining up and the perfect angle. Clarke pulled her arm back and tossed the ball. It landed in a cup with a happy little splash and Clarke grinned as the crowd around them let out a little cheer.

"Nice one challenger," Mel said as she picked up the cup. She plucked out the ball and gave a little cheers. "Bottoms up," and then poured the beer into her mouth.

Mel grinned as she slammed the cup down and brushed it to the side. "My turn now."

Mel didn't spend nearly as long lining up her shot as Clarke did but she made it anyway.

"Woo! Drink up Clarke!"

Clarke grinned and pulled the little ball out of her drink before tossing it back. The beer was pretty shitty and not nearly cold enough but it pushed a warm buzzing feeling through her.

Rolling the small ball between her fingers Clarke lined up her shot and tossed the ball, another hit, another drink.

Mel made the next, and so did Clarke, beginning to enjoy the feeling of the beer in her. Mel's next shot missed and the crowd booed. Clarke was on a roll though, making shot and shot again as Mel kept missing. Mel was on her last cup, with Clarke still holding onto three, when Mel made the shot. Clarke laughed as she downed the beer and tossed the cup aside.

Doing her best to focus, Clarke tossed the ball, aiming at that one last cup. To her surprise, it went right in as the small crowd around her cheered enthusiastically. 

Mel drank her last cup of beer and tossed her hands up in the air. "I have been beaten!" She announced. Throwing her cup down she pointed a finger at Clarke and grinned. "Nice one new challenger, never had a newbie beat me before. Looks like you're up again."

Another boy came into take Mel's place. Clarke played again and it was close, but she lost, seceding her position to another girl as Clarke took to the sidelines. She was congratulated throughout the crowd and another drink was shoved into her hand. The crowd had made a game of drinking anytime either side missed, becoming more rowdy as the night went on. 

Clarke lost track of how many more rounds she watched, but she did make the decision to switch back to water after she had finished her drink. It was some time later when she felt a tug on her elbow and turned to see Octavia's smiling face, her cheeks flushed.

"I see somebody made friends."

"It turns out I am very good at beer pong," Clarke said with a grin as another cheer went up from the crowd. "Or at least I was my first game."

"Well I hoped you've sobered up enough, Lincoln needs help getting a friend home and I can barely walk myself."

"Octavia," Clarke said more serious now, "you shouldn't have drank that much."

"You won't be complaining about me when you see this girl, come on."

Octavia took Clarke's hand and led her through the house and back out the front, where Clare could see Lincoln crouched down in front of a figure bent over on the front steps of the house. With the door closed, the music was much quieter out here and Clarke could actually hear what they were saying.

"Come on, it's time to go." She heard Lincoln say.

"No, I don't want to go." Said the girl, her voice familiar.

"And why not? Is it maybe because you can't stand up?" Lincoln asked, teasingly.

The girl mumbled something. "No," she said a little louder.

Lincoln sighed. Clarke and Octavia clambered down the steps themselves and then turned to stand beside Lincoln.

"Then why won't you get up?"

"Because, the steps are moving Lincoln."

"Lexa?" Clarke said, surprised to see her here.

Lincoln turned to face Clarke, "You know her?"

"Yea, we're roommates."

"Perfect," Lincoln said, "now come on Lexa, your lovely roommate Clarke and I are going to help you get down the perfectly still steps." 

Lexa shook her head and tucked her chin onto her knees, then pointing a finger at the steps she said in a firm voice, "Stay."

The steps did nothing.

"Lexa please, it's getting late and I need to get you home." Lincoln pleaded as he bent down next to her.

"What if we hold the steps down so that they don't move?" Clarke suggested.

Lincoln and Octavia looked at her as though she was nuts but Lexa looked up hopefully. 

"Got a better plan?" Clarke asked, staring down Octavia.

"Not at all. Alright Lexa, we'll hold them down." Octavia said, defeated.

Lincoln got on one end and Clarke and Octavia knelt on the other, all of them pushing down on the steps. After a moment Lincoln looked up.

"Is it working?" He asked.

Lexa gave a small nod and then scooted down a step. She paused for a moment and reached out to touch the last step with her finger before scooting down that one too and sitting on the ground. 

"Great, now let's get you home." Lincoln said as he hoisted Lexa up and slung her arm over his shoulders, holding it there with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist to hold her up.

"Whoa," Lexa said in awe almost, looking around.

"What now?" Lincoln asked, quite worn out.

"Now everything's spinning."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and motioned for Clarke and Octavia to follow. The party had only been a mile off campus, so Clarke and Octavia had originally decided to walk it. It turned out that Lincoln had had the same plan, so now they were three tipsy teenagers making their way through the dark streets with one incredibly drunk teenager.

Lexa's steps were slightly uneven as she went along, and she kept trying to lean her head on Lincoln's shoulders to close her eyes. They couldn't even have gone a fourth a mile when Lincoln gave up on trying to help Lexa walk and just swung her up so that he was carrying her.

"No squirming." Lincoln commanded to Lexa. 

"Sleeping." Was her only reply.

The group made their way to campus quickly enough, with Clarke directing Lincoln to their dorm. He waited while Clarke fumbled a little with her key before getting the door open. Lincoln then dropped Lexa on the bed Clarke pointed out to him and gave a long sigh.

"Thanks for coming to the party Clarke. Try to encourage her to take something for her headache tomorrow."

"Will do, night."

Octavia gave her a quick hug and then followed Lincoln out the door.

Clarke pulled off her shoes and then turned back to Lexa, who was lying on her side and reaching up at the ceiling, as though she were trying to touch something.

"Lexa? Clarke asked as she walked over. "I'm going to take your shoes off so you can get in bed okay?"

"Back home I can see the stars. Where are all the stars Clarke?" Lexa asked, turning her head slightly to face her.

"We're inside right now."

"Oh," Lexa said, sitting up some. "Right."

Clarke bent down and began trying to get Lexa's boots off. They were sort of complicated, a lot of laces and buckles, but Clarke was able to get the second one off quicker. 

"Okay let's get you laid down. On your side in case you puke in the night."

"Clarke that's disgusting."

"Better than drowning in it."

Lexa let out a quiet 'ew' but got under the covers and laid on her side as instructed.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Clarke said as she grabbed her pjs and toothbrush. She also grabbed the half filled water bottle from Lexa's desk before hurrying off to the bathroom. She returned minutes later, her makeup removed and teeth brushed, carrying a now full bottle of water and damp paper towel. 

"Okay Lexa, have some sips of this." Clarke helped the girl sit back up and gave her the water bottle, watching as she drank some before handing it back. Setting it aside, Clarke motioned for Lexa to turn her head towards Clarke so that she could get her makeup off.

"Thanks" Lexa mumbled as Clarke rubbed around her eyes.

"No problem, wouldn't want you sleeping in it."

Clarke threw the towel away and turned off the light before climbing into her own bed. "Night Clarke." Came Lexa's soft voice from the dark room.

"Night," Clarke whispered back.


	3. The Stars Aren't The Only Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all the comments and bookmarks and kudos!!! This fic has become much much more popular than I expected, especially in such a short time. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, yelling angrily into the night sky usually works but in case it doesn't an equally reliable way of contact would be the tumblr messaging system, hodness-laik-kwelnes.tumblr.com

For as loose and almost giddy Lexa was when drunk, she was a polar opposite when hung over. Clarke had woken up at ten to Lexa whispering fuck over and over, which seemed to be the only thing she could say. She was, however, able to tack on the occasional 'you' and 'off' at the end. The girl had sat up enough to drink her entire water bottle, along with the Advil that Clarke had left out for he,r before rolling back over and burying herself once again in covers.

Clarke, obviously less hung over, spent the time quietly in their dorm, using her Saturday morning to catch up on her week's work and study for a quiz that was coming up. It was around eleven when Clarke finally heard some shuffling from Lexa's side. 

When she looked over, the other girl was pulling herself out of bed, one hand pressed tight to her forward and a grimace marring her face.

"Good morning," Clarke said softly.

Lexa said nothing and instead grabbed a bag from the side of her desk and left the room, her head down.

Clarke took her absence as time to get herself dressed for the day, and text Octavia to see if she was awake yet. When Lexa came back, her hair damp and tangled and wearing new clothes, Clarke didn't even bother looking up, expecting her usual silence.

"Thank you," Lexa said, surprising her. "And sorry."

"Sorry?" Clarke asked, a little confused.

"Yes, I should have been more responsible."

Clarke let out a small laugh, "It's college, Lexa, none of us are going to be very responsible the first time around."

Lexa shrugged as she began running a brush through her hair, the strands curling as they dried.

"Did you have fun though, at the party?" Clarke asked, not quite ready to let the conversation end.

"I suppose. It was nice to see certain friends." Lexa finished brushing her hair and moved on to braiding it.

"That's good. Our friends are friends."

"What?"

"Lincoln and Octavia."

"Oh, right. Yes, I've known Lincoln for a while now."

"That's cool. Most of my long time friends went elsewhere, but I have a couple here." 

Lexa said nothing, but nodded to let Clarke know she had heard. 

"Who's in your pictures?" Clarke asked.

Lexa's hand stumbled in her braid for a moment before picking back up again. "Friends."

"Oh, cool."

"Yes. I'm going to the library now." Lexa tied off her braid and grabbed her bag before hastily leaving.

\---

Clarke was currently lying on her back while trying to decide if the shade of cream colored walls in Octavia's room was slightly different than the shade of cream colored walls in her own room.

"So basically, she's just weird?" Octavia asked, laying next to Clarke on her twin bed.

"I don't know. More like she's shy, maybe a little embarrassed or something from last night." 

Octavia had been typing away on her phone, but she put it down now and turned on her side to press her face into Clarke's shoulder. "Whatever she is, I hope her head hurts as much as mine."

"You're such a bad hang over person. And I'm sure it'll hurt you to know that she seemed fine when she left the dorm not too long ago."

Octavia groaned at that.

"Has Lincoln said anything about her?"

"No, I didn't even know they knew each other. I can ask him or something." Octavia raised her eyes to peer up at Clarke's face. "You know, if you want."

"Oh stop it, I'm not going to date my roommate." Clarke huffed and tried her best to scoot away.

"Ha, you're trapped by the fucking wall jackass. Nowhere to go now."

"How are you and Lincoln by the way. Is that a thing?"

"I just want to point out that I one hundred percent notice that sudden topic change, and don't think I won't want to circle back around to that later. Lincoln is cute though, and I definitely am interested in that."

"Like dating potential interested?"

"Dating potential interested. He's really sweet. Nice muscles too."

"Mmhm, I can totally understand that."

Octavia nudged Clarke with her forehead, "See I know you can appreciate the muscles. Now we should take a nap."

"Don't you have studying to do."

"Mmmm, you study, I nap."

Clarke sighed but pulled out her phone and began rereading over the notes she had emailed herself from class the week before.

\----

It was Saturday night and Clarke was finally going to get a decent night's sleep. No staying up late because Octavia had questions about work from her classes, no parties she got dragged out to, and definitely no hangovers in the morning. It was only ten, but she was already showered and in her pajamas, trying to see how fast she could spin in her desk chair. 

She had just gotten to the point where the chair was beginning to tip some with each spin when the door opened and Lexa walked in. Clarke jammed her feet to the ground and skidded to a stop. 

"Hello." She said.

Lexa looked over at her, a small smile on her face. "Having fun?"

"Totally, when I was younger we used to see who could spin long enough without falling off."

"Your childhood had interesting customs."

Clarke laughed some, unsure how to really respond to Lexa's strange way of talking. Luckily her phone rang then, saving her from any further conversation.

"Monty?" Clarke asked as she picked it up.

"Clarke, hi, oh my god you will not believe what we found."

"Is it a pony?"

"What? No, someone left this badass telescope out in the dorm hall and it was marked for trash so Jasper took it in, thinking that maybe I could take it apart and use the parts but really the only thing broken was this little coil, so I replaced it and now guess who has a fucking working telescope."

"Oh my god, no way!"

"Hell way. We're headed out to the hill behind the parking lot to go find Mars."

In the background Clarke could hear Jasper whooping.

"Are you guys on the way already?"

"Yea totally, hurry up."

"I'm in pajamas, I might be a minute."

"Clarke, this is college. Everyone is in their goddamn pajamas."

Clarke laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm on my way."

She hung up and hurried over to her closet where she began pulling on her tennis shoes. When she looked behind her Lexa was bent over her desk, just sort of staring at her notebook but not really writing anything.

"Hey Lexa, my friends fixed up a telescope and are going to look through it. Do you want to come?"

Lexa looked over at her, "Why would I want to come?"

"Well uh, last night you said how you missed seeing the stars."

"I did?"

"Yea, I thought you might want to see them."

Lexa paused for a moment, considering, before nodding. She began pulling on her boots while Clarke grabbed her phone and key.

"Ready?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded and Clarke gave her a smile before leading the way. The hill behind the parking lot wasn't too far, but Clarke kept up a brisk pace, one that Lexa gladly followed.

When they arrived, Monty and Jasper already had the telescope set up, and Jasper was laid out on a picnic blanket they had brought while Monty fiddled with the adjustment of the telescope.

"Still looking for Mars?" Clarke asked as the two approached.

"Clarke, hey!" Jasper said from his spot on the ground. "And yea totally."

"You do know you'll have more luck finding Jupiter right now."

Monty looked over and gave her a small glare. "Right."

"By the way this is Lexa, my roommate."

Monty gave a wave without looking but Jasper sat up and patted the blanket.

"Welcome Lexa. Take a seat in our star gazing circle."

"Don't worry Lexa, he's harmless." Clarke assured the girl as they joined Jasper on the ground. 

"Do you need help?" Lexa asked Monty, who still appeared to be struggling.

He looked over, slightly surprised. "You know how to work the telescope?"

"I know how to find stars, the telescope shouldn't be too hard."

"Yea sure, come on over and I'll show you how."

Lexa got up to go help Monty, leaving Clarke and Jasper to search the sky with their eyes.

"No Octavia?" Clarke asked.

"Yea, I texted her but she didn't answer. Should we be worried?"

"Nah, she's Octavia. Besides, her head hurt so much this morning I won't be surprised if she never gets drunk again."

"Clarke, we should totally grow up to be those moms that get together on Fridays at someone's house to drink wine while we complain about the kids."

"Will there be string cheese as well?"

"Kids will live in these houses, of course there will be string cheese."

"That is a valid point and I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. Is this your way of saying we are going to be friends forever? Should I buy us those necklaces?"

"We'd have to get one with four charms though, can't leave out Octavia and Monty."

"What about ones that say 'best', then 'friends', then we can have two charms for 'for' and 'ever'?"

"That may just work. We'd have to get them custom made of course."

"No, of course, of course." Clarke agreed.

"Can you actually see any constellations?" Jasper asked after another moment.

"Some, most of the stars can't be seen right now though, we're too close to the city."

"Aw, we should burn the city down then." Jasper said, his expression calm like burning down cities was an ordinary occurrence. 

"Hey guys, I think Lexa's got it." Monty called over at the two.

Clarke helped pull Jasper to his feet and they made their way over. Lexa had found Jupiter, and Monty had showed her how to lock the telescope into place. Clarke was amazed when she first looked through. The planet looked so oddly crisp, as though someone had stuck a sticker of Jupiter to the end of the telescope. 

"Pretty cool, yea?" Monty said as they all took turns looking.

"It's amazing," Clarke said, looking up at the sky as Jasper peered through the telescope.

"I can show you a really cool galaxy," Lexa offered.

"Really?" Clarke asked, excited.

"Oh my god, yes!" Monty bounced on his toes as Jasper finished drinking in Jupiter and then stepped away, allowing Lexa to begin fiddling with the telescope positioning.

After a moment or two she stepped back. "Got it."

Monty eagerly pressed his eye to the scope. "Woah, this is incredible. Clarke come see."

He stepped aside to let Clarke look, who gasped in awe.

The galaxy seemed to twist in on itself, reds and purples dancing together in the sky. Smaller stars dotted around it and some larger ones on the inside.

"That galaxy is 700 light years away. It could have burnt out 600 years ago and just be a large black cloud by now and we still wouldn't know it in our life time." Lexa said softly as she stared up at the sky.

"That's fucking awesome." Jasper said with a grin as he took his turn to look.

The group went on like that for a while, Lexa finding new wonders in the night sky and Clarke, Monty, and Jasper looking up in amazement each time. Stars and galaxies and planets were painted before Clarke's eyes each time she bent down to look into the scope.

"Guys it's nearly midnight. We've been out here for a while." Monty said as he checked his phone. 

"Yea, I've got work in the morning." Jasper said as he began folding up the blanket.

Clarke and Lexa helped Monty take the telescope off its stand and fold it up, putting it back into the duffle bag Monty had used to carry it up the hill.

Clarke and Lexa waved goodbye as they headed off to their dorm, the other two going in the opposite direction to their dorm on the other end of campus.

"That was really cool." Clarke commented as they made their way down the hill.

"Yea, it was. It's been a long while since I was able to see the stars in such great detail."

"How do you know so much about where they are?"

"It's a thing every child learned in my small town. We were far up north, so the stars were always clear."

"That's so cool. I grew up in the city mostly, not many stars there."

"No there are not, even out here they stay hidden."

"Did you ever get to see the northern lights?"

"Oh yes, lots of times. My friends and I used to hike out, away from our town, to see them. Greens and pinks skirting across the sky, like nothing you've ever seen before."

"It sounds great, it really does."

"Thank you."

They were quiet for some time more as they reached their dorm building and started up the steps.

"I wasn't too much trouble the other night, when I was drunk?"

Clarke stopped and turned around. "Lexa, really it was no problem. We're roommates, we help each other out. I'll gladly help you home again."

Lexa ducked her head down, "Thanks."

"Yea, no problem."

Clarke started walking again, stopping moments later at their door to unlock it.

Since she had already been ready for bed she just had to slip off her shoes and plug in her phone.

"I'll be back then, going to shower and stuff." Lexa said as she began gathering up her pajamas.

"Okay, be safe."

"Be safe?"

"Oh yea, it's just something I've always said to my friends, like don't slip in fall, or get kidnapped on the way, or get sucked down the drain or something."

"You have strange friends."

"Thank you." Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa left and Clarke burrowed down into her blanket, glad that they were finally getting along.

\---

Clarke was happier the next couple of weeks as Lexa began warming up to her. The other girl was still pretty distant, probably still shy, but she spoke more, and would often tell Clarke where she was going or when she would get back to the dorm. Octavia was thrilled with this development, and the subtle jokes about how dating your roommate was totally called for only made Clarke roll her eyes more. Lincoln was apparently growing on Octavia as well, something Octavia was glad to share when she called Clarke at midnight one Wednesday to tell her all about their date.

Clarke's classes were going great, or as great as they could go. Her grades were solid and having Lexa around really helped her get into study mode, the girl never seemed to stop reading. Clarke's mom was glad for that too, and made Clarke promise to schedule a weekend to head home sometime soon. 

It was a month into semester and Clarke was lying about, studying, normal things for a Thursday night. She had been slowly trying to learn Lexa's schedule, but the girl came and went from the dorm at such different times that Clarke wasn't sure she would ever truly learn it.

"I'm heading out for the night," Lexa said as she shut her text book and rolled off her bed.

She had been doing that a lot more, letting Clarke in on little things and such and it made Clarke oddly happy.

"Okay, want me to wait up?"

"No, I'll probably be pretty late."

"Okay, I'll leave your lamp on. Call me if there is any trouble."

"I don't have your number."

"Oh, right. Toss me your phone then."

Lexa tossed Clarke her phone, a new contact screen already open, and Clarke set about entering her number as Lexa got ready. Clarke paused as she tapped the space to put her name. Smiling to herself she quickly typed 'world's best roommate' before hitting save tossing the phone back.

Lexa looked down at it and raised her eyebrows. "World's best roommate?"

"I see you're finally addressing me by my proper name." Clarke teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes but didn't change it, instead pushing her phone into her back pocket.

"See you later, best roomie." Lexa said sarcastically as she left.

"Bye!" Clarke called back

\----

Lexa didn't need to call her that night and when Clarke left the next morning for class she was still asleep. Realizing now that she didn't have Lexa's number sort of bugged Clarke as she kept thinking of things she would text her. It didn't last long though for in the middle of her third and final class of the day Clarke felt her phone buzz.

She slipped it out of her pocket and checked the screen.

unknown number: what kind of coffee do u like

'Lexa?' Clarke texted back.

unknown number: yea. ur class ends soon right?

Clarke checked the time and was surprised to see that she was right.

'Cafe mocha' she texted back

unknown number: see you in ten

When no more texts came through, Clarke slid her phone back into her pocket and did her best to pay attention to the remainder of her lecture. When she was dismissed fifteen minutes later, Clarke quickly stuffed her notebook back into her bag and walked out into the hall.

She looked around some and was still sort of surprised to see Lexa, leaning against a wall, holding two cups of coffee. Lexa nodded when she saw Clarke and began making her way over.

"Hey," she said, holding out the coffee.

"Hey?" Clarke said, a little unsure.

"What?" Lexa asked, stepping to the side as more kids began pouring out the lecture hall.

"You got me coffee."

"Yes. We're roommates and I know you get up at the ass crack of dawn, something I could never get used to." 

"Thanks, how did you know where my class was?"

"I see you come out of here a lot."

"Really? I've never seen you."

"I blend."

The two started walking through the hall now, Clarke not really sure where they were going.

"You blend?" she asked.

"Yea, plus you're usually talking to someone."

That was true, Clarke thought. She had made a couple almost-friends in this class, and often walked out talking to one before splitting off from them to go to her dorm.

"Do you have class today?" She asked Lexa.

"Of course, I have class every day."

"When does it start?"

"Noon, I usually study here for a while. Nice change of scenery."

"You should get going soon."

Lexa looked over at her, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What? No, I just," Clarke trailed off, noticing the other girl was smiling.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Clarke asked.

"Maybe."

"You do need to get to class though, it starts in like ten minutes."

"Yea I know. I'll see you at the dorm later."

"Okay, see you later."

Lexa gave a small wave and was off, weaving her wave through the students in the hall.


	4. Sandwiches Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so I know I said bi-weekly updates but a lot of stuff is stacking up so I'm going to hold back and just do Sunday updates from now on. Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and kudos and bookmarks, they make me so happy!!  
> again, any questions or comments you can find me at hodness-laik-kwelnes.tumblr.com

"She brought you coffee?" Octavia asked, looking up as Clarke walked into the dorm.

Clarke froze, "How the hell did you get into my dorm?"

"It doesn't matter. She brought you coffee?"

Clarke held up her still warm coffee cup. "It would appear so."

"Oh my god, this is totally adorable."

"Octavia no, we're just friends being friends."

"Bros being bros? Gal pals?"

Clarke shot Octavia a glare as she looked around the room. "Okay seriously though, how did you get in here?"

Octavia sighed and laid back on Clarke's pillow. "If you must spoil all my fun, Lexa let me in earlier. I've just been chilling here."

"Why?"

"Because I have Lincoln news and my roommate is driving me insane. Plus, my class isn't until one."

Clarke set her backpack onto her desk chair and slipped off her shoes before joining Octavia on her bed. "Lincoln news?" Clarke asked as she settled down, careful not to spill her coffee.

"He fucking finally asked me out on a date. We're going out tonight. To dinner or something. He said parties were too loud to get to know each other."

"That's so sweet. Can I help with your outfit?"

"Clarke your idea of a date outfit is jeans and a shirt."

"Isn't that what we wear every day? What's wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, but for a date I've got to up my game. Make everyone do a double take at the new power couple."

"You're barely even a couple now."

"Doesn't hurt to plan ahead." Octavia said, looking around the room. "Ugh, Lexa's so neat. My roommate is a fucking slob I don't know what to even do."

Clarke laid her legs out on top of Octavia's and settled against the wall. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"No Clarke, I've totally just seethed in silent anger as her piles of clothes have slowly invaded every available inch of floor space." Octavia ducked her head and glared at Clarke.

"I don't know!! I've never had this problem before, mom and I always cleaned up and stuff."

"Yea well, neither have I. We need to do something though."

"We could switch her out with a look-alike. The school would never notice."

"But how could we find someone just like her?"

"I have my ways," Clarke said, grinning.

"This could work then. A little switch here, bring in a hair and makeup team, hire a cleaning crew, and we're good to go."

"The perfect plan."

"And disposing of the girl?" Octavia asked, leaning closer and lowering her voice.

"Knock her hard on the head, place her on the steps of a house. Probably have to scope the house out first, want to make sure we're giving her a good new home."

"This is perfection." Octavia had done her best to keep a straight face but her laughter was breaking through. Her giggles turned quickly into full out laughs, setting Clarke off as well.

"Okay, for real though," Clarke said as she struggled to sit up after hunching over, laughing. "Maybe look through the rule book or something. There are probably guidelines to the condition that you have to keep your dorm in."

"Usually I hate guidelines but this time they might actually help me."

"Exactly. Now you should go get ready for class."

"What are you talking about? I am ready."

"Octavia there is no way I'm letting you go to class at one pm in your pajama bottoms."

Octavia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're no fucking fun."

"Have some aspect of professionalism, it'll help get your professors on your good side."

"Pajama pants can be professional."

"For what? Professional sleepover coordinator?"

"Yes," Octavia said with a firm nod. "Good thing that's what I'm majoring in."

"Go." Clarke began nudging Octavia out her bed with her feet.

"Fine, it's almost like you want to get rid of me."

"I do."

"WOW hurtful." Octavia gasped and pressed her hand to her chest, looking around in disbelief.

"Don't be so dramatic. I need to go to the library and find this science textbook."

"Fine then, enjoy your nerd time. I'll be texting you from class."

"Please pay attention." Clarke said as Octavia began pulling on her shoes.

"I know, I know. Still going to text you though."

Clarke grinned as she grabbed her bag and followed Octavia out the door. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

\----

Clarke scanned the shelf in front of her, knowing the textbook had to be somewhere around her. She bent down and looked carefully at the last names, skimming along the row until she spotted her science book and grabbed it, going to a desk in the middle of the library to get to work. It was one of those textbooks that wasn't allowed to be taken out the library, which was annoying at times but also ensured that the textbook was pretty much always there, a fact Clarke was extremely grateful for today. 

Clarke flipped it open and pulled her homework out of her bag, getting to work. She scanned through the chapters to find the information she wanted, filling in answers for the easier questions and writing out paragraphs for the others. She had been working for about thirty minutes, slowly reading and answering questions, when she saw someone standing in the side of her vision. Clarke marked her place in the book and looked up.

"Can I help you?" Clarke asked.

The girl standing before her smiled, "Yea actually, I recognize you from our science class. I was wondering if you wanted to check our homework answers? It's always nice to check with someone, you know?"

Clarke was slightly startled but nodded, "Yea of course. Take a seat, I'm Clarke."

The girl sat down next to her and smiled. "Raven. You a freshman?"

"Yea, you?"

"Sophomore. My major required me to take an earth science even though it has almost nothing to do with chemical engineering, so here I am."

"Oh nice, do you like the school?"

"Yea, it's great. What are you here for?"

"Art program."

"That's cool, I have a couple of friends there and they all love it. What's your focus?"

"Not too sure yet, I really like charcoal though."

Raven laughed a little, "That was always too messy for me, I'll take acidic liquids in a beaker any day. Anyway, how far have you gotten on the homework?"

"Not too far, I'm not understanding the mineral thing all that well."

"Which part? I might be able to help explain it."

Clarke sat with Raven for a while, listening as she made sense of a confusing lecture and then staying so the two could work through the homework together. Clarke was enjoying her new friend and was pretty surprised when she heard her stomach growl loudly.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked over. "Hungry?"

Clarke picked up her phone and checked the time. "Yea. It's no wonder too, we've been here for two hours."

"It's three already? Damn, I've got class." Raven began packing up her stuff quickly, Clarke doing the same.

"Thanks so much for the help." Clarke said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the library textbook.

"No problem. Thank you too, I could never really focus on this earth stuff. Too much nature and not enough explosions."

"There are volcanoes."

"That is an excellent point."

Clarke grinned as Raven finished packing up. "I'll see you Tuesday then," Clarke said.

"Yea, we should trade numbers though, there's still more to the homework."

"True," Clarke said as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Raven. 

Raven quickly typed her number into Clarke's phone and then sent herself a text.

"Got it," she said, tossing the phone back to Clarke. "See you Tuesday."

Clarke waved and then set off to put the textbook back. She had more studying to do but it could be done in the room, plus she was starving. Clarke left the library and made her way off campus, heading for a little burger place that Monty had told her about. 

On the way she pulled out her phone and texted Lexa.

Clarke: are you hungry?

Lexa: yes, but i'm still in class. Why?

Clarke: when do you get out? and whats ur favorite burger.

Lexa: at 3:30. r u buying me food?

Clarke: yes 

Lexa: you dont have to do that

Clarke: too bad im already in line. hurry and tell me your order im starving

Lexa: fine. cheese and lettuce. ketchup on the side please

Lexa: and thank you.

Clarke: np. see you back at the dorm

The restaurant was small and decorated in that 50's style diner. Clarke inhaled deeply as she walked in, grinning at the smell of french fries in the air. There was only two other people in front of Clarke and they ordered quickly, much to Clarke's excitement. 

She placed her order and then stood to the side, checking the other texts she hadn't answered as she waited. Octavia, true to her word, had texted Clarke multiple times from class. Clarke texted back, telling her how she had been trying to focus in the library, to which Octavia responded with a selfie of her making a pained face. 

Clarke grinned as she inspected the photo. It looked as though it had been taken from Octavia's lap, even catching some of the table that she was holding the phone under. Clarke shook her head at that and texted back a picture of the menu bored, knowing that Octavia was stuck in class until five.

Clarke fooled around on her phone for a bit longer, waiting for her name to be called. Her food was ready not too long later and Clarke grabbed her takeout bag, her stomach growling as the smell of fries grew stronger.

Clarke quickened her pace as she got back onto campus. It was just passed 3:30 when Clarke hurried up the stairs and she was pleasantly surprised to see Lexa in the hall in front of her. 

"Lexa!" She called, jogging a little to catch up.

The other girl turned around and gave a small half smile at seeing Clarke.

"You come bearing food." 

"I come bearing salvation. Hurry, I'm starving."

"I know, I know," Lexa said as she quickly unlocked the door, Clarke bouncing in place beside her. 

Lexa stepped into their dorm first, sliding off her backpack and pulling out her phone. Clarke bounded in behind her, kicking the door shut with her foot. She stopped and looked around the room for a moment.

"We need a little table."

"A little table?" Lexa asked.

"Yea you know, for when we have food in the dorm." Clarke said, holding up the bag of food.

"Oh. What if we just, hang on a second." Lexa picked up the neat stack of books and papers on her desk and moved it over to her bed. She had a small set of drawers on the desk too that she took off and set on the floor. With her desk cleared off Lexa pulled it out into the middle of the dorm, so that it was like a skinny dinner table in the middle of their dorm.

Clarke grinned as she caught on, placing the food on their new table and grabbing her own desk chair, pulling it up to one side as Lexa pulled hers up to the other.

"Nice idea," Clarke commented as she began pulling food out the bags. "Oh, you didn't say which drink you wanted so I just got you a lemonade."

"Lemonade's great, thanks."

Clarke finished distributing the food and sat down, unwrapping her burger and taking a large bite.

"Oh my god," she said through a mouth of food. "This is so amazing."

Lexa grinned at her, taking a bite of her own burger and chewing. "Your classes went well?"

"Yea, classes are classes and stuff. I met a girl from my science class in the library though. She was super nice, we helped each other with the science homework in that class."

"That's good, is science your major?"

"No, art."

"Oh, that's so cool. Lincoln's majoring in art too."

"Really? What does he do?"

"Painting mostly, he works magic with a pencil though." 

"I prefer pencil and charcoal myself. I'll have to talk to him about it. He and Octavia are on a date tonight."

"Yea, he told me. He wanted me to help him pick out a shirt, apparently he can't do it himself."

Clarke laughed, "Octavia wants me nowhere near her in regards to fashion advice. Although she did try to wear pajama pants to class today."

Lexa grinned, "Perhaps she wanted to wear them on the date as well and knew you'd talk her out of it."

"Not a chance that I'd talk her out of it. Pajama pants on a date is like the dream. They're so comfortable and soft."

Lexa nodded in agreement, "Pajama pants should totally be acceptable for everyday wear."

"Exactly. Then we could have, like, pajama pants with big pockets and tons of patterns and stuff."

"We could wear onesies wherever we wanted."

"Do you mean like footie pajamas?" Clarke asked, a little confused.

"Yea, is that not what you call them?"

"Well, mostly. They make those for adults?"

"They should. I would totally wear them to work every day."

"What are you studying for?"

"I'm going to be a defense lawyer."

"That's so cool!" Clarke said, leaning forward excitingly. "You'll get like the insider info on all these cases and you get to argue everyday for your job!"

"Not every day, just the days I have to appear in court. Mostly it's gathering evidence for your client, or against another client, and then the arguing is just presenting all your evidence in court and making the claim that your client was innocent, or guilty if you choose to take a plea deal."

"That's still so cool. Much better than the starving artist career."

"It will be a lot of work and lots of years of school ahead of me."

"No wonder you study so hard."

"Yes, my mom expects a lot of me."

"You'll do great though."

"Thank you. You'll have to let me know if you ever have any art gallery things. I know Lincoln had some last year."

"He's a sophomore?"

"Yea, he came here first. It was kind of a big shock since we're from such a small town and all and most people from our town go to college in New York. I followed him out here after listening to how much he liked it."

Clarke finished eating and crumbled up her trash. "That's nice, I was excited when I heard some of my friends were coming here too. It lets you know you have someone to fall back on."

"Definitely."

"Do you have much studying to do?" Clarke asked as she rolled her chair back to her desk and then balled up her trash. 

"Some, why?"

"We should totally have a movie night."

Lexa grinned as she rolled up her own trash. "Let's do it. I still have to help Lincoln with his clothing options."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

Clarke helped Lexa move her desk and chair back and then got her laptop. "Click the light out and come sit on my bed."

Clarke leaned against the wall and pulled a blanket over her knees. She turned on her laptop and began scrolling through the movies she had. Lexa joined her, sitting a little distance away.

Clarke looked over at her, "Scoot closer, you won't be able to see otherwise."

Lexa scooted a little closer, but not enough for their legs to be touching. Clarke shrugged, as friendly as they had gotten, she forgot how distant Lexa still was.

"Any movie preferences?"

"Do you have any musicals?"

"Musicals?" Clarke asked, surprised.

"Yea," Lexa said, looking down at the blanket covering her legs. "They're my favorites."

"Uhh, I have Tangled." Clarke said as she scrolled through her itunes.

"Tangled's great. Are you okay with that?"

"Yea, of course." Clarke smiled at Lexa and then clicked the movie, checking to make sure her volume was all the way up. 

The two settled against the wall as the movie got started. Clarke snuck a glance over at Lexa and was pleased to see that her soft smile was back before looking back at the screen.


	5. How Can A Nose Be Stopped Up and Runny At The Same Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys all your comments and bookmarks and kudos mean so much to me, like for real they light up my life. In honor of spring break I made this chapter a little longer, plus I wrote it super late at night which led to a ton of ridiculous scenes (I must have cut like 2,000 words worth of bullshit). Enjoy!!!

Midterms were approaching in a week and with them came the colder weather. It wasn't quite snowing yet, more like freezing rain that seeped through to your skin, no matter how many layers you had on, and just made everything worse. Clarke shook from the cold as she fumbled with her key, her shirt soaked through from her run to the dorm building. She got the key into the lock and flung the door open, kicking it shut behind her and flinging down her backpack. 

Checking to make sure Lexa was still at class, Clarke quickly began pulling off her freezing shirt and jeans. She grabbed her towel and rubbed it down her arms and legs before wrapping her hair up in it. Clarke grabbed her phone and peeled off her wet socks, piling them all up in a corner of the room. Her skin was still sort of damp, so instead of wrestling her pjs on, Clarke just climbed into her bed, making a little cocoon out of her blankets. 

She checked her phone screen as she yawned, making sure that no one needed her. She was done with her classes and it was just so warm under her covers, surely studying could wait. Clarke closed her eyes for a bit and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

\--

Lexa was getting worried as she stood in the safety of the library, staring down at her phone. She knew for a fact that Clarke's class got out at eleven and now it was nearly one and she hadn't responded to any of Lexa's texts. Lexa would have just gone to the dorm herself to check if Clarke was there, but with the rain you couldn't see more than ten feet in front of you. 

She was debating whether or not to make a run for it when her friend appeared at her side.

"Stuck too?"

Lexa whipped her head around, "Kai, yea. My dorm's on the other side of the main building."

Kai let out a small whistle. "Far way to run. I have a class in five minutes but I'm thinking about skipping."

Lexa let out a comical gasp, "But midterms!"

Kai laughed, shaking his head. "I can study just as easily in the library as I could in class, besides they shouldn't make us be out in this anyway."

"It's not too bad," Lexa said with a shrug, trying to defend the weather.

"Just because you come from the godforsaken snow drenched north does not make the rain that bad."

"At least I didn't grow up in the hell hole they call Florida."

"Without Florida you wouldn't have Disneyland." Kai said, holding his hand to his heart as though offended.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "They have one in California too. Besides, I've never been. Wouldn't even know what I'm missing." 

"Well that is all the reason you need to go, everyone should experience Disneyland."

Lexa shot Kai a glare, "Don't you have a class to get to or something?"

Kai sighed and rolled his shoulders back, "Okay, here I go. Just going to run out into the rain, that will likely freeze my ass off. I can do this, okay here we go. Just one second and I'll be off."

"Oh my god." Grabbing Kai's arm Lexa took off into the downpour. She heard Kai inhale sharply as the icy rain soaked their clothes and she had to grit her teeth to keep from doing the same. It didn't last as long as they were worried about, and seconds later the two were safely inside the main building. 

Kai shook his head, his wet hair flinging water everywhere. "God that was awful."

Lexa frowned, picking up the end of one of her soaked braids and inspecting it. "You tell me. Good luck freezing your ass off in class."

Kai pouted as he began walking away, "Yea, well good luck freezing in the dorms. I hear they're pretty cold."

"Oh no, the hot chocolate and warm blankets may just freeze me to death." Lexa said, her face blank as her words dripped with sarcasm.

Kai raises a hand to flip her off and she grinned a little, turning to face the last bit of rain that stood before her and warm salvation.

\---

Clarke woke up to freezing water dripping on her face.

"What the fuck?" She mumbled, brushing it off best she can in her sleepy state.

"Ah, I'm sorry." the voice belonged to Lexa, and Clarke was able to open her eyes enough to see her jump back from where she had been leaning over Clarke.

Everything about Clarke's roommate was dripping at the moment, from her braids to her sleeves to even the ends of her jeans.

"Strip." Clarke demanded as she sat up.

Lexa reeled back a bit, furrowing her eyebrows. "What?"

Clarke looked up at her shocked voice and then shook her head, "Because you'll freeze. You have to get into dry clothes."

Lexa nodded and turned around, pulling off her shoes first and then wrestling her shirt off. Clarke hurried over to her own dresser, remembering how she fell asleep without bothering to get dressed herself. She quickly pulled on a loose t-shirt and shorts before grabbing a towel from Lexa's closet and tossing it at her.

Lexa nodded in thanks as she wrapped it tightly around herself, still shivering.

While Lexa was drying off Clarke rummaged through her draws, pulling out what looked like pajamas and holding them up. "These work?" She asked.

Lexa nodded so Clarke tossed them over. Sensing she was probably a little uncomfortable, Clarke busied herself with checking her phone, finally seeing the numerous texts from Lexa.

"You were worried?" Clarke asked, holding up her phone as she turned to face Lexa.

The other girl yanked her tank top down and nodded, a slight blush creeping along her cheeks. "You weren't answering, and with the rain and all..." Lexa let her sentence trail off.

"Oh, well thanks." Clarke said her head bent over her phone as she typed.

Lexa's own phone buzzed on her bed and when she picked it up she shot Clarke a glare. "Thanks for the text back." She said dryly.

Clarke just grinned as she sat back on her bed. "Feeling warmer?"

"A bit. I'm so game for just curling up and studying the night away."

"Ugh midterms are fucking me up. At least break's coming up soon, I'll be so glad for it. Are you going to head home?"

Lexa shrugged as she began curling up in her own blankets, dragging a text book into the nest with her. "Probably not."

"Oh," Clarke said, sitting up. She opened her mouth to say more, but Lexa was hunched over her book already, the covers drawn over her shoulders. Taking it as a clear sign their conversation was over, Clarke pulled her own laptop over to her and opened up her notes.

"We can have a study sleepover. Order some pizza." Clarke offered after a moment or two of silence.

Lexa looked up, that small little smile back on her face. "Clarke, we pretty much have a sleepover every night."

"Yea, but this one will be funner."

"Funner?" Lexa asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean. We can help each other study and ask questions and stuff for our exams."

"We can even braid each others' hair." Lexa said it in her sarcastic tone, but Clarke visibly lightened.

"Oh my god, you make the coolest braids."

"Okay, maybe. IF you answer all your questions right."

Clarke nodded earnestly, her face completely serious before bending back over her notes, completely missing the way Lexa pressed her lips tight together to keep her smile from breaking out.

\------

"Pizza or Chinese?" Clarke asked, looking at the two takeout menus in front of her. 

"Chinese. Less messy." Lexa said, looking up from her textbook.

Clarke nodded and made the call, ordering her food before handing the phone to Lexa. Once Lexa had hung up and tossed Clarke her phone back Clarke sat up and grinned.

"Okay, what fun thing can we do while we wait for the food?" She asked, leaning forward on her hands.

Lexa looked up at her with her blank expression. "Study."

"That's no fun! And we've been studying for like, two hours." Clarke said with a pout.

"Exactly. And once we get our food we'll be all distracted. Power study for like thirty minutes and then when the food gets here we can do whatever you want."

"But then you're hands will be busy and you can't braid my hair."

Lexa looked up for real this time, surprised. "You really want me to braid your hair?" 

Clarke scooted forward a bit and nodded eagerly. "Your hair is always so cool!"

"Oh, well I was kidding earlier, but yea, sure." Lexa said as she gave a small nod before ducking her head back down to focus on her textbook.

Clarke grinned and picked up her own notes, going back through them again. She was too excited to study in silence now, excited about the prospect of hair braiding and food arriving. 

"Clarke I can hear you not focusing." Lexa mumbled, eyes still scanning her text.

"I'm bored now."

Lexa sighed and held her hand out. "Give me your notes. I'll quiz you."

Clarke grinned and pushed her stack of note cards into Lexa's waiting hand before scooting back to lean back against the side of her bed.

Lexa read over the first flash card before settling back herself and nodding. "Okay, history 1301, fun class. Who were the Iroquois? "

Clarke thought for a moment before answering. Lexa grinned and moved onto the next one, putting the ones Clarke didn't quite get to the side to go over again later. Soon the two were laughing as Clarke answered in increasingly ridiculous voices, murdering accents and dropping her voice as low as she could.

"Clarke you're not paying attention!" Lexa said as she grabbed at the stitch forming in her side.

"I am though!" Clarke said through her breathless little laughs. "I'll be taking my test next week and be like 'who was it who murdered the people of Tenochtitlan? Oh yea, that was the one where I made Lexa laugh so hard she slammed her elbow into the bed frame.'"

Lexa did her best to glare as she held the hurt elbow but Clarke's ridiculous faces made it hard to keep her composure.

"Fine then, you're turn to test me." Lexa slid her notebook over. "I've written down key terms I need to know for oceanography, the answers are right under the terms."

Clarke nodded as she glanced down the page. "Why'd you take oceanography anyway?"

Lexa shrugged, "The ocean's cool shit."

Clarke nodded. "Reasonable enough." Clarke began asking the terms, using different voices and accents to 'help Lexa remember better'. By the time she had gotten through the whole list Lexa was doing more laughing than answering.

"Clarke wait, that's not even how you pronounce it, oh my god," Lexa bent over, resting her head on the floor as her body shook with laughter.

Then it happened.

A tiny little snort escaped her as she did her best to calm her laughing.

Clarke laughed even harder as Lexa stilled on the floor. "Lexa. Did you just snort?"

Lexa yanked her head up. "No."

Clarke was grinning now. "Oh my god, that was adorable."

"It was not!" Lexa admitted, throwing a flashcard in Clarke's direction.

"So you admit it!" Clarke said excitedly, pointing a finger accusingly.

"Was that a knock?" Lexa asked, turning towards the door.

"Oh no, do not change the subject young lady, besides I didn't hear anything."

"That was totally a knock, I'll just go check the hall you know, in case they got lost or something." 

"After they knocked?" Clarke asked, raising her eyebrows.

Lexa flung the door open and took a surprised step back. 

"Holy shit," Clarke said coming up behind her. "The delivery guy is here! You have like magic psychic food powers."

The delivery guy, no doubt a college student with a part time job, looked a little terrified and very confused. "I have your order?"

"Yea, yea, sorry that's ours." Lexa said as she reached for her wallet.

Clarke flung her hand out to stop Lexa. "No way, I got this."

Lexa leveled her stare at Clarke. "Pay back."

Clarke pulled a face but let her pay anyway, already planning how she could get coffee to Lexa as re-payback. 

Lexa thanked the delivery guy and closed the door as Clarke slid loose flashcards and papers out of the way on the floor so the two had a place to sit. 

"I'm not going to forget the snort." Clarke said as Lexa began pulling out their containers of food.

"I swear to every god you know, if you tell anyone about that I will end you."

Clarke widened her eyes and stared at Lexa. "I believe you." She whispered, nodding a little.

"Good. Now, keep quizzing me, and use semi-normal voices this time. I do need to learn something."

\----

"Lexa it's getting late and we have class tomorrow." Clarke could barely even keep her eyes open.

Their room was littered with empty fast food containers, both of them too tired to clean up. Clarke had long ago showered and brushed her teeth, and then questioning Lexa enthusiastically as the other girl twisted Clarke's hair into an intricate braid. Now the two were both leaning against Lexa's bed, reading their own stuff, Clarke barely able to keep her head upright.

"Yea, you go to bed, I'll join you in a moment." Lexa muttered.

"Lexa. One moment will turn into two and then four and then twenty and then before you know it that'll be the sun rising in the distance. Besides, my head's so foggy and I'm so tired."

Lexa sighed but closed her text book all the same. "Alright. I'm going to throw the food away out in the hall so it won't smell like Chinese all night."

Clarke nodded and slowly made her way over to her own bed, watching as Lexa scooped up all their empty cartons and chopsticks. By the time Lexa returned, Clarke had buried herself in her covers. Lexa turned off the light and crawled into her own bed, whispering a goodnight which Clarke returned softly.

\---

Clarke's head was pounding when she woke up. She could barely breathe out of her nose it was so stopped up. When she tried to prop herself up in bed to turn off her alarm her muscles burned. She flopped back down onto her pillow, her alarm still singing.

On Lexa's side of the room she began to stir, so Clarke gathered up her strength and reached out to grab her phone and shut off the alarm. She briefly debated not going to class, but her midterm was Monday and she needed the notes from today.

Choking back a groan, Clarke pulled herself up and put her feet firmly on the ground. She stumbled about, grabbing her clothes and toiletries bag. Clarke managed to make it to the bathroom by grabbing the wall outside in the hall to steady herself. She did her best to urge herself on, knowing that her slow pace would do nothing to help get her to class.

Clarke splashed some cold water on her face, helping her feel a little more awake, but after touching her forehead and examining her throat she knew she was sick. Clarke felt bad for going to class, but she wrapped a scarf around her neck, hoping to keep her germs at bay. Luckily, Lexa's braid had survived the night, so Clarke was able to forgo doing her hair, focusing instead on making sure she didn't drop her toothbrush.

Clarke, by some miracle, made it to class in one piece a minute before it started. She slumped into her usual seat and placed her head on the desk, hoping for some moments of silence before the lecture began.

Taking notes was painful. Her arm was so tired and her hand didn't seem to want to hold a pencil, let alone get the memo from her brain that it was supposed to be writing. Clarke did manage to get some stuff down, and she figured she could look in the textbook for the rest of it. 

Her second class was hell as well. She was more awake, but also felt more drained and just all over exhausted. The edges of her vision were blurring and she was at the point of just keeping a wad of toilet paper from the bathroom with her to keep up with her dripping nose. She felt puffy and gross and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She dragged herself to her third class, dance appreciation, with heavy feet.

Clarke collapsed into her chair with a huff and propped her head up on her hand, trying to look alert and not as though she was shivering despite the sweat she could feel tickling her back. The professor started the lecture, but Clarke's eyelids were fighting a losing battle. The last thing Clarke remembered was the beginning of the modern era before it all went dark.

\---

"That's it sweetheart, just open your eyes now."

Clarke cracked her eyes open, wincing a bit at the bright light. She could feel a cold pack on her head and could see a shadowy face hovering above her. "Hello?"

"Ah, there we are," the face said, moving away now. "You're at the nursing station darling, fainted during class you poor thing. We've contacted your mother and roommate."

"You called my mom?" Clarke asked, trying to sit up but immediately regretting it. 

"Oh, not so fast," the nurse said, hurrying over with a bottle of water. "Drink this dear, all of it please. You're pretty dehydrated. Seems you've gotten a nasty flu."

"What, no, I can't be sick, I have midterms."

The nurse clucked her tongue sympathetically. "It happens to the best of us, love. Don't worry now. You rest up all weekend and Monday morning you should be good to go. Don't forget to email your professors if you can't. And call your mother please, she sounded worried."

Clarke nodded faintly, still trying to get the spinning in her head under control. After a few more sips of water she felt stronger and her vision was clearer.

"You stay here until your roommate comes to get you, I'll be out front if you need me." The nurse smiled kindly as Clarke nodded again and then walked out, leaving the door cracked a bit, 'in case Clarke needed her.'

Clarke picked her phone out of her pocket and sure enough saw three missed calls from her mom and one from Lexa, as well as texts. She called her mom first, leaning against the wall and drinking more water and she listened to the phone ring.

"Clarke?" Her mom's anxious voice came through, making Clarke wince.

"Yea, I'm here."

"Oh I was so worried. You fainted in class??"

"Yea, but it's fine mom, they just overreacted. You know how they are about freshman. It's just a little cold, I'll rest over the weekend."

"Clarke are you sure you don't need me to visit? This doesn't sound too good."

"Mom, I'm fine. Midterms are next week and then soon it'll be thanksgiving break. I'll be home before you know it." Clarke could practically hear her mom chewing her lip over the phone, her worry loud and clear.

"I guess so, but I want to talk to the nurse, and give me your roommate's number." 

Clarke sighed. "Yea mom, okay. I'll text you her number after." Clarke held the phone away from her mouth, pressing it into her chest. "Excuse me?" She called out.

It only took a moment for the nurse to appear. "Yes dear?"

"My uh, my mom just wants confirmation that I'm not dying." Clarke said, blushing a bit at the overprotective side her mom chose today to show.

The nurse only smiled, "Of course." She took the phone and spent the next few minutes reassuring Clarke's mom that she was fine, much to Clarke's relief. The nurse hung up and handed the phone back. "There you go sweetheart. And your roommate will be along shortly, when I spoke to her earlier she said her class ended at 11:30." The nurse tilted her head towards the clock in the corner.

Clarke noted her five minute wait and smiled weakly in thanks, leaning back against the wall, already exhausted. She read through Lexa's worried texts. She didn't mean to faint and make everyone worry, and on top of that now Lexa was distracted from her class. Clarke groaned and let her head thud back against the wall.

At least that was Clarke's last class of the day. She could go back to her dorm and sleep the day away in relative peace. Clarke was vaguely trying to remember any of her lectures from the day when Lexa burst into the room.

"God damnit Clarke, don't scare me like that." 

Clarke jumped at her sudden entrance, eyes flying open. "Hey Lexa."

Lexa just shook her head and grabbed Clarke's backpack, swinging it onto her other shoulder. Holding both backpacks she held a hand out to Clarke. "Can you stand? I need to bring you back to the dorm." 

"Yea, but for real, I can make it back on my own. You get to class." Clarke said as she eased herself off the bed, trying to hide the spinning of her head. Did the floor and wall just switch places?

"No way, come on now. They call your roommate when you have no emergency contact in the immediate area so it's now my job to get you back to the dorm safely."

"How noble," Clarke mumbled as she shuffled along behind Lexa, her arms crossed tightly in front of her as she shivered. 

Clarke gave the kind nurse a grin and small wave as they left, tucking her face back into her scarf. "Thanks." Clarke mumbled as the two made their way through the icy wind.

"Payback." Lexa said, a small smiled ghosting across her face.

"Now I owe you two paybacks." Clarke said, realizing now that she wouldn't be able to surprise Lexa with coffee in the state she was in.

"It can also be called friendship Clarke, where we don't keep score."

"Friendship?" Clarke asked, grinning at the prospect of Lexa thinking of her as a friend. Beside her she saw Lexa tense.

"Yes," she said carefully. "We are friends, right?"

Clarke quickly nodded. "Of course, it's just, I don't know, nice."

"Nice?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow at Clarke.

"Oh shut up, I'm sick and probably dying."

"No dying on my watch." Lexa said sternly, as though it was something Clarke could control.

Clarke dropped her head and made her face look serious. "Yes ma'am. Oh, that reminds me, my mom wants your number. Just making sure it's okay that I give it to her, she wants to check in on my 'progress' or stuff." 

Lexa nodded, "Of course. You can give it to me when we get home and I can text her."

Clarke grinned in her scarf as Lexa held the door to their dorm building open for her to shuffle through. Perhaps being sick wouldn't suck after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr for this fic and check the tag hodness laik kwelnes! white--russian.tumblr.com


	6. I Guess It's Not So Bad Being Sick After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back. I don't really have much to say on this but I did however get like a ton of prompts in my head over this past week so the good news is I have at least three chapters already set out idea wise.

"You fainted? In class?"

"Octavia that's like the tenth time you've asked me. It's not that big of a deal." Clarke said with a sigh as she leaned back to get more comfortable on her bed. After Lexa had made sure she was settled, she had rushed off to class. Clarke had waited only a minute before feeling bored and picking up her phone to call Octavia.

"I know. It's just, wow."

"Yea, it was embarrassing. They had to call Lexa to bring me to my dorm."

"Holy shit," Octavia said through laughs. "This is brilliant." 

"Octavia noooo, I'm all sick and sore and tired. Not brilliant." 

"Fine, not brilliant. Get better, okay? I'll stop by with some soup or something tonight."

"Potato soup?" Clarke asked hopefully.

"You need something lighter. Like chicken noodle soup."

"Octavia that doesn't have potatoes in it, I don't know how I feel about that."

"But what if it's magical chicken noodle soup that heals you in time for midterms."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Octavia's words. "I'm listening."

"I'll stop by later Clarke, you need sleep. And we can talk about how awful a friend you are."

"Wait, what?"

"I've had like three dates with Lincoln and you have yet to ask me about any of them in excruciating detail."

Clarke groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Holy shit I forgot, I'm so awful."

"Well I mean, it's not like I can blame you. Your crush on Lexa is distracting even over the phone."

"Octavia! I do not have a crush on her!"

"Say it a little louder, I don't think the denial fairies can hear you."

"I promise I will ask you everything tonight when you come over."

"After you sleep."

"Yea, after that. Night Octavia, and thank you.

Octavia laughed softly, "I bid you and your giant crush goodnight Clarke."

She hung up before Clarke's protests could even begin.

\----

Lexa was trying to be quiet as she tidied up the dorm, but after the third time of practically ripping off her pinky toe as she rammed it into the side of her desk she let out a muffled squeak.

Clarke shot upright in bed, whipping her head around. "Lexa?! Ah fuck my head!"

"Wait Clarke, don't move you'll make yourself dizzy. I'm fine, it's just a stubbed toe."

Clarke gave a tiny nod, still holding her head in her hands. "What time is it?"

Lexa checked the clock by her bed, "Almost three. You slept for a long time."

"I'm so tired." Clarke said, going to lay down again. 

"No no, you have to drink something first. I need to keep you hydrated." Lexa grabbed a giant water jug off Clarke's desk and brought it over to her, handing her a small straw as well. 

"What the fuck Lexa?" Clarke asked, looking from the gallon of water to the straw. She could see over on her desk more water and what looked like bags of groceries.

"I went to the store after class." Lexa said with a small shrug.

"Oh my god, that's amazing." Clarke, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was, tore the cap off the water and plunged the straw in, sighing through her nose as the water cooled her down some.

"Octavia is brining dinner," Clarke said after a couple of long sips.

"Good, I worry that if I leave you something will go wrong."

"I am capable of taking care of myself you know."

"I know, but who else would point out the mascara smeared down your cheek?"

Clarke slapped a hand to her face, underestimating how close her face was and hitting herself a little too hard. She rubbed her hand over her cheek and sure enough when she pulled it away it had black smudges on it.

"Ugh, I need like eighteen showers. I'm so sweaty."

Lexa looked a little indecisive at that.

"Something wrong?" Clarke asked.

"What if you like, slip and fall."

"Lexa. Have you ever been around someone who is sick."

Lexa blushed a bit, "Not really, I mean like we had the flu and stuff but most of the time no one close to me really got sick."

"Then you know I will be perfectly fine. This is just a small cold."

Lexa narrowed her eyes. "Can you even walk in a straight line right now?"

Clarke looked down at the ground, thinking it through. "Of course. I just don't particularly want to."

Lexa sighed, "You're going to need to. We have to do laundry tomorrow and I don't want to be stuck in the basement all by myself."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Is the basement scary?"

"The basement is cold and boring and people try to talk to me." Lexa said with a stern glare.

Clarke laughed a little, "Okay, okay, I'll do laundry with you tomorrow. I want to go shower because I feel gross and yes, I am perfectly capable of walking in a straight line." Clarke stretched her arms out above her head, grinning as her back popped. "Then I'm going to fall back asleep until hot food arrives."

"If you keep sleeping like this you won't be able to sleep tonight."

"That's nonsense Lexa." Clarke said as she swung her legs out of the bed. 

"Fine, but don't wake me up in the middle of the night when you can't sleep because you can't listen to my advice."

Clarke pouted as she grabbed her towel and shuffled through her drawer for new pajamas. "You're supposed to be nice to me. I fainted earlier."

"I thought you wanted us to forget that miss I'm-perfectly-fine-what-are-you-talking-about."

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Did you just sass me?"

Lexa looked taken aback as she glanced quickly around the room. "Clarke, I am a lot of things but I am not sassy."

"Okay miss sass-master. I'll be back in like twenty minutes. Call an ambulance if I'm not."

"Wouldn't I come look for you first?" Lexa asked, her question trailing off as she realized. "Right. And I'm the sassy one."

\--------

Waking up with something dripping on her face seemed to be a theme lately for Clarke. She shifted uncomfortably as whatever is was slid down her nose. Snickers that were quickly hushed out reached her ears as Clarke pried her eyes open.

"Octavia?"

"So she lives." Octavia said grinning as she pulled away from Clarke.

"What is on my face?" 

Octavia tossed the now empty spoon at Clarke's face, hitting her forehead. "Soup."

"Ew on my face?? I've showered already."

"Oh no! The tragedy of washing your face multiple times!! Here, Lexa made me have a wet wipe ready anyway." Octavia tossed Clarke the damp paper towel, hitting her successfully in the nose. Octavia let out a little cheer as Clarke angrily wiped off her face. 

"Where is Lexa anyway?" 

"She had a study group to meet up with. Made me promise to stay until you woke up. I know that you tell me nothing is going on and I guess for the time I believe it but like, you'll tell me when stuff does happen, right?"

"O, of course. Also, 'when' it happens? More like 'if'."

"So you admit you have feelings!" Octavia cried, pointing a spoon excitedly in Clarke's direction.

"Minute, little, speck of dust, most likely platonic, feelings."

"It's a start. Now here, eat your soup before it gets cold."

"Do you eat soup? You more like drink it from the spoon." 

"Don't fuck with my mind Griffin."

"It's true though. Anyway, I do believe I am in store for an incredibly detailed recap of your date?"

"Oh my god yes!" Octavia grabbed her own little bowl of soup and joined Clarke on her bed, leaning into Clarke's shoulder. "He's great Clarke, for real. I'm even thinking maybe texting Bellamy about him."

"Oh wow, big step there."

"Oh hush, you don't have a big brother, it's like a giant trust thing."

"You know Bellamy will love whoever you date."

"Hopefully he won't love him too much. Bell and I do share the same incredible jaw line."

"Oh god O. Just tell me about the date."

"Okay, okay. So he came to my dorm and knocked on the door and it was adorable and he wore a button down which was fucking precious and then we went out to a cute little Italian place, cliché as hell, and walking in I felt it Clarke. We were the power couple in that restaurant, people who were married and had eight kids wanted to be us. The two thirteen year olds at the table in the corner aspired to be us. We were like dynamite in loose sand."

"Intense metaphors. I knew you'd slay but who knew you'd slay that hard."

"We were amazing. I loved every second and he even told like three bad puns. We went out for ice cream after."

Clarke nodded seriously. "Puns have always been your weakness."

Octavia grinned and nudged Clarke with her shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, dating and all."

"Clarke we have both dated before."

"Yea but it's college and we're all grown-ish. Like we're children but also adults."

"Chidults." Octavia offered.

"Exactly, and now you're dating and like, I don't know O, you're spreading your tentacles like a fucking squid or something." Clarke laughed at her comparison as Octavia looked over worryingly. "You're Oc-squid-ia. Ocsquidia oh god."

"You feeling okay Clarktapus?"

"That one's even better! I'm so tired but so, so, awake right now."

"You always get like this when you're sick."

"Oh god, remember that presentation back in like ninth grade?"

Octavia grinned, "You were so sick but you still got up there and lectured us all on the importance of math."

Clarke groaned at the memory, the embarrassment still fresh in her mind. "It was goddamn art class."

"I'm sure Picasso had some importance for math. You were so serious though, arguing with the teacher and everything."

"You were supposed to be my fail safe and instead you just videoed the whole thing."

"Who was I to stop that train wreck? I did bring you ice cream that afternoon."

Clarke leaned her head against Octavia's shoulder. "My hero."

"At least being stuck in your room you can study for your midterms, that should make you happy."

Clarke nodded sleepily. "Yea, and with history and earth science coming up I need, oh god." Clarke yanked her head up and reached for her phone.

"Clarke? What happened."

"I forgot to text Raven oh no we usually meet up on Fridays."

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "Raven?"

"Ocsquidia, no. Raven is a friend and homework buddy."

"Fine, Clarktepus. Spoil all my attempts at setting you up."

"For real though, she's great at science, wants to be a mechanic when she gets older."

"Well that's cool as hell. What's she doing in earth science?"

"Not too sure, something about having to broaden her horizons. She's good with the elemental stuff which I suck at." Clarke said as she finished her text, apologizing for missing their study session and explaining that she had fainted.

"True study buddy power right there."

Clarke poked Octavia in the stomach, "Don't tease. Besides don't you have a study group to get to or something?"

Octavia checked her phone, "Soon. But at least my study group has snacks." 

"Octavia you're eating right now."

"I said snacks, Clarke. Besides, its only like five pm so I'm going to need a second dinner."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "You're like a hobbit."

"I have no problems with that."

Clarke heard the door handle jiggle and looked up expectantly as Lexa appeared from the hall. 

"Hey," she said as she slowly looked Octavia over.

"Welcome roommate. Octavia has graced us with soup." Clarke gestured towards the remaining bowl left on her desk, it's lid still on and a spoon resting on top.

Lexa stiffened a bit, unsure how to react to the situation.

"Clarke's always like this when she is sick," Octavia explained. "She'll regret her actions later but that doesn't stop her at the time."

Clarke nodded enthusiastically as Lexa slowly made her way into the room.

"How are you feeling Clarke?" Lexa asked as she slid off her backpack and made her way over to grab her soup.

"I'm totally fine, pumped for midterms on Monday."

Lexa nodded, eyeing Clarke warily. "How much did you sleep?"

"A lot," Octavia said, answering for her.

"That's good I guess."

"It'll be hell for you tonight. She won't sleep at all."

"Don't be a butt Ocsquidia."

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the nickname but Octavia just shook her head. "She's in your hands now. I'm going to meet up with Lincoln."

"To study?" Clarke asked, attempting to raise an eyebrow but failing miserably.

"Yes Clarke, to study. Be good and text me, okay?" Octavia bent down to kiss her head before grabbing her backpack.

"Yes mom," Clarke mumbled, poking at her soup.

Octavia gave a small wave before leaving.

"You're quiet today," Clarke said, nudging Lexa's leg with her toe.

Lexa looked up from her soup and shrugged. "I don't know Octavia very well so I didn't really have much to say. Have you guys have been friends for long right?"

Clarke nodded, pointing at the pictures above her bed. "Yea, she punched me in the nose in third grade and so I pushed her down and then her brother had to break it up."

"And you became best friends?"

"Of course. She's got an awesome right hook."

"That sounds like you, befriending the person who beat you up."

"To be fair, I did insult her brother's nose. She was defending his honor."

"Of course, of course. Are you finished eating? 

Clarke nodded and handed her empty bowl to Lexa. "How was your study group?"

Lexa shrugged, "Boring. I left early to finish up here on my own."

"Smart, I always study when you're here anyway."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows together. "Really?"

"Yea, you're always so focused that every time I look up because I'm bored or something you're there all focused and I'm like right, studying."

Lexa nodded, "That's good then, happy to help. What do you have Monday?"

"History and art."

"You have an art midterm?"

"I have to submit some pieces and stuff, they're done anyway. History is my main focus. And then on Tuesday I have earth science."

"We can study lots, make sure you're secure."

Clarke smiled sleepily. "Thanks Lexa. Do you think I could nap maybe a little bit longer?"

"I suppose."

Clarke let out a quiet 'yesss' in victory as she reached over to drop her phone on the table before crawling under the covers.

"Night Lexa."

\---

Lexa woke Clarke up two hours later when she brought in the smell of popcorn. The two shared the bowl as they set about studying, Clarke's head feeling less stuffed up now.

They got into a rhythm of asking each other questions, tossing a piece of popcorn at the other's face whenever they got it right. Although most of the pieces ended up hitting eyes or noses or in one intense moment, the wall behind Lexa's bed, Clarke couldn't remember having this much fun studying before.

"Clarke it's midnight. You haven't stayed up this late in like a month." Lexa was yawning as she did her best to get Clarke to go to bed.

"I know, I know that's what makes this so exciting. It's like studying... at night."

"That's the same thing as studying in the day but it's more tiring."

"But it's at night which makes it cooler."

"I'm going to bed." 

Clarke pouted but followed Lexa's lead, picking up her notes and stacking them neatly on her desk. "I don't even know how you're tired, I feel so awake."

"Clarke you slept for like eight hours today."

"Oh wow, why'd you let me do that?"

The glare Lexa sent her away was strong enough to shut Clarke up. 

\-----

The clock read 1:45 am but there was no way Clarke was going to sleep. She fidgeted a bit in her bed, trying to get comfortable, but it was more that she was just awake.

"Lexa," she whispered. Silence. She tried again, "Lexa."

Lexa let out a low mumble.

"Do you think our stuffed animals really had feelings?"

"What the hell Clarke?" Lexa poked her head out of her cover mound to stare at Clarke in bewilderment. 

"Yea, like you know how you had to like hug them all at night and stuff."

"I have no idea please go to sleep."

"Okay but what if they did, do you think they had some stuffed animal monarchy going on when we weren't in the room."

"Clarke, please."

"Okay, okay right."

The silence didn't even last a minute.

"What about animals, like real ones. Do you think the bunnies that like lived in your front garden remembered you?"

"Clarke what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Bunnies. Our apartment complex was overrun with them."

"We didn't have bunnies."

"What about birds then? I read somewhere that birds are able to remember your face even after years, especially crows. Crows can have their own language and are even able to develop a form of trade and barter and can tell when something is important to you. Omg there should be a movie about like a superhero crow who goes about rescuing lost stuffed animals."

"Clarke."

"Wait, wait, I've got it. SO then the stuffed animals have feelings and that's how the crow can tell how valuable the stuffed animal is to the child." 

"Clarke."

"This could be so cute we should totally animate it. Or should we hire children to act it out? Monty has a little brother and I know Jasper has like eighteen small cousins. How do we get a trained crow though?"

Lexa threw her covers back and sat up, staring Clarke down.

"Lexa? Do you want to get started on this right now? I mean it's a little late to call people but I bet we can make a really thorough list."

Lexa said nothing, only pulled her pillow off her bed and flung it as hard as she could at Clarke.

"Owe that hurt, but now you don't have a pillow and I got my sick-y germs on this one."

Lexa groaned and threw the covers back over her head. "Clarke for the love of god go to fucking sleep."

"But I'm not tired and now you've given me a pillow so I have to like rearrange my pillow ratio. Why don't you sleep with two pillows? "

"I don't know I never have." 

"Do you want this one back?"

"Will it make you go to sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Then fine, toss the pillow back."

Clarke tossed it back, hitting Lexa's feet. Lexa grabbed the pillow and stuffed it back under her head, mumbling a goodnight. 

"How many crows do you think the story should center around?"

Lexa's scream was muffled by her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is now edited!


	7. Sober Laundry Is Not As Fun As Drunk Laundry, An Essay By Clarke Griffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry this one is a little late in the evening, my day got away from me. thank you soooo much for all your wonderful comments, each one has me smiling for hours. I haven't stopped smiling in days. send help.  
> I also wanted to let you know that I am current working on two other aus, and im really excited about them, but this one is still going to take priority.  
> you can always find me at white--russian.tumblr.com for any questions or fic recs or to sob about the seven month hiatus.  
> thanks!!

"Lexa I'm starving. Granola bars aren't a real breakfast."

"What are you talking about? Just eat like five of them and together and they'll make a full breakfast." Lexa tossed Clarke another bar. While Clarke would admit they were good, she hadn't eaten a full meal in a day and a half and that was unacceptable.

"We paid for meals in the goddamn cafeteria and I am getting my fucking pancakes. Now come on."

Lexa groaned and pulled herself out of the desk chair that she had been sitting in, reading while she waited for Clarke to wake up. When Clarke had finally awoken Lexa proceeded to hand her another jug of water and three granola bars, calling it breakfast.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Clarke said as she pulled on a hoodie over her sleep t-shirt and rummaged around for her tennis shoes.

"Clarke you are not wearing that to breakfast." Lexa said, glancing up and down at Clarke's ensemble. 

"It's breakfast on a Saturday morning on a college campus Lexa, it's not exactly fashion week."

"Fine, be a walking disaster if you want."

Clarke gasped in shock. "Excuse you I happen to think I look magnificent."

"You always look magnificent Clarke."

"Don't you forget it," Clarke said with a wink. "Now hurry up, I don't want to miss out on the pancakes."

\----

"Where are they??" 

"Clarke calm down they'll be here somewhere." 

"Lexa this isn't the time to calm down I can't find the pancakes oh god Lexa what if they didn't make them today. Oh no I need to sit down, I can feel my blood sugar dropping. I need syrup injected into my veins."

"Who's the dramatic one now, Clarke?"

"The pancakes aren't here Lexa." Clarke said with a soft sniffle.

Lexa looked down in disbelief at where Clarke had slumped against the wall. "Are you crying?"

"No," Clarke mumbled. "I'm just very upset that there are no pancakes."

Lexa sighed and pulled Clarke upright. "I thought you were done being a big sicky-baby."

"That's not a very nice thing to say. I just wanted some pancakes and I thought about them all last night while I couldn't sleep and now I'm here but they're not."

"It'll be okay. We can get through this together." Lexa said, looking Clarke dead in the eyes.

"I feel as though you are mocking me."

"Never. Now come on, you pulled me away from the granola bars and I am hungry."

Clarke grumbled but followed Lexa as she got her food, settling on frootloops instead.

The two of them sat down at a table together, Lexa happily eating her own cereal while Clarke scowled down at her frootloops. 

"I hate frootloops." Clarke mumbled angrily.

Lexa sighed, "Just eat them Clarke. We had to do laundry and a lot more studying today."

Clarke stuck her tongue out but ate the frootloops all the same.

\-----

"How have you managed to not do laundry for the entire half the semester?" Lexa asked as she and Clarke slowly made their way down the stairs, their arms loaded with their dirty clothes.

"Well it’s not like I haven’t done it, we just decided it was best to do laundry while drunk." Clarke explained.

"Drunk laundry. Living dangerously I see."

Clarke nodded sympathetically. "Yea, Monty’s underwear is now primarily pink, Octavia’s lost like 50% of her socks and once we even forgot an entire basket of dry clothes down here."

"Clarke you need to face your laundry fears. It’s time to do adult things."

"Adult things are shit. Wait no I take that back, drinking is fun."

Lexa just rolled her eyes playfully. "Laundry really isn’t that bad."

"I thought you hated it."

"I hate doing it alone."

"Aww, we’re laundry buddies."

Lexa sent a glare Clarke’s way that had Clarke beaming back at her.

They made their way into the laundry room, Lexa flipping on the light as she passed. There were several washers and dryers lined up against the wall. Lexa pulled out a bag of quarters that she had tucked in her waist band.

"Laundry costs money?" Clarke asked, confused.

"What the hell do you mean? You’ve been down here before. Drunk, yes, but you did the laundry anyway."

"Yea but like, I don’t know Monty did some shit and then we just all tossed our clothes in."

"You’re friend hotwired a washing machine so you all could avoid paying 75 cents."

Clarke just shrugged.

"You’re friends are unbelievable."

"Unbelievably amazing."

"That may be true but Monty is not here now. I’ll spot you."

"Thanks, I’ll cover you next time."

"So we’re permanent laundry buddies?" Lexa asked as she began to separate her clothes.

"Of course," Clarke said looking warily around. "This place is creepy as hell, no way I'm going down here alone and sober."

Lexa just shook her head as she opened one of the machines and tossed half her clothes in, Clarke following suit. Clarke grabbed the detergent and measured it out while Lexa slid the quarters into the slot, starting the washer up. They did the same with the other half of their clothes, and then sat back as they waited.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked after listening to the two washers fill with water.

"Better. My head’s still pretty fuzzy."

"Yea it better fucking be after you kept me up all night."

Clarke grimaced. "Sorry about that."

"Bitch."

Clarke looked over quickly, worried she had seriously bothered Lexa this time, but the other girl had the ghost of a smile on her face. Clarke grinned herself and nudged her shoulder against Lexa’s own. "Dick."

Lexa looked over and flicked Clarke on the forehead. "Well I'm glad you're better now."

"Thanks."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the hum of the washer. Lexa was working another small braid into her hair before she tied it off and let it hang in her curls.

"Why do you always have cool braids?" Clarke asked as she watched.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just something I've always done. My mom, she taught my cousins and I when we were younger and it just sort of carried on. Plus it's a good way to keep your hair out of your face." Lexa pointed at Clarke's own bangs that hung in her eyes.

Clarke shrugged them off to the side. "Did it take you long to learn?"

"No, and I had lots of people to practice on too. Transferring the braid styles to my own hair wasn't hard."

"My hair was always messy as a child," Clarke said. "My friend was the one who would braid it neatly, but we were always running about so much that the braid never stayed in very well. I sort of gave up after sixth grade."

Lexa smiled at the thought of a young Clarke, running around with her hair flying across her face.

"Mine was too curly. One turn of the head and suddenly all I could see was hair."

Clarke laughed, "A valid point."

They talked a bit more while they waited for the clothes to be done washing. Clarke was in the middle of telling Lexa about her new favorite tv show when the washer beeped and they moved their two loads to the dryer, Lexa inserting more coins.

The clothes were soon dry and Clarke inhaled deeply as she took them out the dryer. 

"I love the smell of freshly washed clothes."

"For someone who loves that smell one would think you would do laundry more." Lexa's face was masked in innocence as she slowly separated her clothes from Clarke's.

Clarke slowly lowered the shirt she had been holding up to her face to glare at Lexa.

\-----

"Hey are you going anywhere for Thanksgiving break?" Clarke asked, breaking the silence between her and Raven.

Raven looked up from her textbook and shrugged.

"Not too sure really. My friend sort of mentioned this trip with his sister but he hasn't really said much. I'll probably just go home. You?"

Clarke grinned, "I don't have like any solid plans but me and my high school friends always go off to a beach or something."

"Won't it be cold? Unless you drive like thirteen hours south."

"Yea, we usually just hit up a lake near here. The fun times are when we all get drunk and decide it's a perfectly acceptable idea to  
strip down and go in the water."

Raven let out a small laugh at that, quickly covering her mouth and looking around the library to see if anyone noticed. "That so sounds like you."

Clarke dipped her head and smiled. "Thank you."

"I used to do stuff with my boyfriend but we broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah he seemed sweet at first but he was really just an ass."

"Like a sour patch kid." Clarke said, trying to hold back her grin. "Sweet, sour, gone."

Raven sighed, "I believe it's sour, sweet, gone, but nice try."

"It was a decent attempt." Clarke said in defense of herself.

"Whatever. Now read me the requirements for a crystal again."

\----

Clarke was long used to Octavia's tendency to barge into rooms without knocking but Lexa still jumped every time, much to Clarke's amusement. This time was no different. Octavia burst in, her hair damp from the rain and her smile radiant.

Clarke barely looked up as the door banged against her desk but out the corner of her eye she could see Lexa nearly drop the book she had been reading. 

"Clarke!" Octavia cried out as she slammed the door behind her.

"Please," Clarke said calmly, "be louder."

Octavia huffed and threw herself down onto Clarke's bed, making the whole thing shake. 

"Clarke I just got off the phone with Bellamy and I have like the best news."

Clarke sighed and set down her textbook, turning to fully face Octavia before motioning for her to continue.

"Okay so hear me out. You, me, Monty, Jasper, this girl Bellamy knows who coincidentally goes here, and Bellamy hiking and camping for Thanksgiving break. Just the beginning though, we'd come back on Wednesday in the morning."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Octavia it's flat as hell here."

"Yes but like five hours south there's this giant canyon and there's super cool waterfalls and trees and everything."

"Wow. Trees."

"Clarke sound excited." Octavia scolded. "We have to take advantage of our college giving us the whole week off!"

Clarke smiled, "Yea, yea, okay the thought of stuffing Monty and Jasper into the woods does sound pretty amusing."

"And you haven't seen Bellamy in like forever. This trip is way past due."

"What about supplies O?"

"Bellamy says he's got it all covered. We're going to leave Saturday morning, get there around evening, then hike and play around and throw knives or shit all the way until Wednesday when we pack up and come back. Everyone's back with their families for Thanksgiving."

Clarke stared Octavia down as the other girl grinned wildly, bouncing slightly on her bed. Clarke sighed as she shook her head in defeat.

"I mean I'll have to call my mom," Clarke didn't get to finish before Octavia's squeal interrupted her.

"Oh my god Clarke this will be so fun! There's this super cool waterfall I want to show you and we can eat so many s'mores, oh my god and I can finally teach you how to properly throw a knife."

"Octavia I know how to throw a knife."

"Two hits out of ten tries isn't throwing Clarke. It's just luck."

Clarke wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Octavia, "Fine."

"Okay, okay wow this is so exciting! We will have to figure out cars and snacks and all but we have the whole week, I'll call you tonight or something."

"That sounds like a plan, I'll call my mom just to double check."

"She'll say yes, she loves me. Also do you know where Monty or Jasper would be? They haven't answered their texts and I really want to tell them."

Clarke shrugged as she reached back over to pick up her textbook, hauling it into her lap. "No idea O, I would try the cafeteria or something."

"Thanks! Good luck on your midterms, and remember, I'll text you." Octavia grinned again as she gave Clarke a small wave before nearly slamming the door on her way out. Clarke laughed quietly as a muffled 'Sorry!' could be heard from the hall.

Clarke propped her book open and continued on the page she had been reading before Octavia had burst in. She had gotten through that one and a few others before Lexa spoke up.

"She is intense."

Clarke looked over, surprised to see that Lexa was looking up at her as well. "Yea, she's fun though. I'm also pretty sure she had a lot of caffeine in her."

The corner of Lexa's mouth lifted up a bit in a small smile. "It will be interesting to hear about your camping trip though, you guys don't really seem like the type to survive in the woods."

"I'm hurt, I will have you know I was an excellent boy scout in my youth."

"Boy scout camping is not real camping, unless her brother is planning on bringing along ten pounds of food for you guys."

"Maybe he will. And maybe three of those pounds will be gummy bears."

Lexa rolled her eyes a little at that. "No one sells three pound bags of gummy bears."

"I will take you up on that challenge."

"It wasn't a challenge, Clarke."

"Well it sure as hell is now."

"Fine, but no buying from online."

"What! Lexa that's not fair, if the gummy bears exist I want to be able to find them."

Lexa scoffed, "You can find anything online in large quantities. No, you have to find these in a store."

"Fine. And when I do you have to say how Clarke was right and Lexa was wrong and then you have to buy me coffee."

"What happens if I win?"

"I'll do the same."

"Fine then," Lexa stood up and walked over to Clarke's bed, holding out her hand. "Deal."

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and grinned, "Deal. Besides, what would you know about real camping?"

"When I was seven me and my two friends decided we were going to run away and live in the wild. We survived for three weeks until my mom had enough and came to drag us home." 

Clarke looked over at Lexa in awe, "That's so amazing."

"It was fucking stupid."

"Stupidly amazing."

\-----

Midterm week was flying by for Clarke, a mix of anxious studying and sitting for long tests that left her hand cramped and her mind fuzzy. She was kicking ass though, as far as she was concerned. She left the lecture hall on Wednesday, confident that she had submitted an at least adequate essay for English and made her way to the coffee house on campus, desperate for some caffeine.

The group's hiking plans were going well. Bellamy had confirmed he would bring supplies if they only brought clothes, food, and blankets. Jasper and Monty had begrudgingly accepted Octavia's overeager offer and Clarke still didn't know who this sixth person was, the friend of Bellamy's.

Clarke sighed in relief as walked into the little coffee house, Rosie's. While the air outside was cooling considerably, Rosie's was still warm and comforting, filled with that lasting smell of ground coffee beans and vanilla.

Clarke quickly ordered and then stood to the side, waiting for her name to be called. Her phone buzzed as she stood there so she pulled it out to check, seeing yet another message from Octavia. The girl had been sending their group constant camping updates, this newest one urging them to set aside time on Friday so they could all go to the grocery store together. 

Clarke quickly texted back that anytime would work for her as her last midterm was on Thursday. Her fingers hovered over the keypad as she bit her lip but she didn't type. She had been toying with the idea ever since Octavia had invited her to go. She didn't know her roommate's family status, or even if she was staying for Thanksgiving break, and she really wasn't sure what her reaction would be if Clarke invited her on this trip, but that didn't stop Clarke from nearly texting Octavia nine times a day, wanting to ask if she could invite Lexa. And with the weekend quickly approaching Clarke knew she was running out of time.

The barista called out her name, jarring Clarke from her thoughts. She took her coffee with a smile and then went to go sit down, hauling off her backpack that had been full of notes for today's midterms. She sat there without studying for a bit, just sort of resting and people watching as she waited for her coffee to slowly cool.

She knew that Lexa was going to be stuck in class for another hour and a half at least and Octavia was probably last minute studying. Clarke picked up her phone again and unlocked it, staring down at the waiting textbox under Octavia's name. She sighed, why was she so worried about this? At worst Octavia said no, that they didn't know each other well enough and it would be best to just not involve Lexa. Besides, asking Lexa was Clarke's real worry, although she wasn't exactly sure why. Clarke had long since gotten used to Lexa's hard glares and little scoffs, seeing them more as endearing now, not frightening or intimidating.

Deciding that enough was enough, Clarke took a big sip off her coffee, wincing as the still too hot liquid burnt her throat. She quickly typed out her message and pressed send, then dropped her phone on the table and pulled out her notes for tomorrow's text. It didn't take very long, only five minutes (not that Clarke was counting or anything) for Octavia to respond.

Clarke made herself wait thirty more seconds before she picked up her phone.

Clarke (2:48pm): Hey i was wondering if i could invite Lexa along? We're pretty close as roommates and stuff and i know she loves camping

 

Octavia (2:53pm): yea sure whatever you want. we have tent space for her. 

Clarke (2:54 pm): thanks.

Clarke grinned to herself as she stared down as Octavia's confirmation, still lit up in her hand. Now all she had to do was tell Lexa. She'd do it tonight, Clarke decided. Lexa was supposed to meet her in their dorm at five after her midterm ended so they could get food together. Clarke took a deep breath, trying to steady her smile. Just because Octavia said okay didn't mean Lexa would be able to come, or even want to come. Clarke tried to convince herself to not get too excited, doing her best to make her face look neutral as she bent back over her notes. She felt the smile creeping back up her face anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is now edited!


	8. Nervous As Fuck But Hey, What's New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks again so much for reading! thank you soooo much for all the absolutely amazing comments, they bring light to my life  
> until next time!

Clarke bounced from foot to foot, mentally psyching herself up. She could do this, she could totally do this. She glanced quickly around her dorm room then back down at her phone again. Lexa would be back at any moment. Clarke took a deep breath and waved her hands at her face in anticipation. Then she sighed, annoyed at herself. She was so working this up to be much worse than it actually was. 

Clarke looked to her bed, wandering if she should just sit down, but then she heard the door handle jiggling as Lexa worked to get it unstuck and Clarke whipped her head back around.

Lexa entered the room and stopped short upon seeing Clarke standing in the middle of their floor.

"Is something wrong?" Lexa asked slowly, stepping forward a bit.

"What? No, nothing's wrong!" Clarke said quickly.

Lexa closed the door behind her and walked up to Clarke, squinting at her. "You look terrified."

Clarke swallowed a bit, unnerved at how close Lexa was. "No, nothing at all. I actually did have something to ask you though."

Lexa squinted a bit more before stepping away. "Okay."

Clarke was lost. "Okay?"

"Okay as in ask me whatever you wanted to ask me."

"Oh, right. Okay so you know how my friends and I were planning on going hiking over the break?"

"Yes. The energetic brunette is more energetic than usual."

"Yea, Octavia."

"I know."

"Right, of course you do. Anyway, you told me how great you were at camping and all and I was wondering if you wanted to come? That is if you don't already have plans or anything I mean, I don't want to be overstepping here."

Lexa just stared as Clarke for a moment while Clarke clutched her phone tightly. 

"Clarke."

"What?"

"Breathe."

"Right, sorry I was just nervous like I didn't know if you think it was like me pitying you because it's not, I generally want you to be there but I also don't want to push you into it."

"Clarke it's fine. And yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I would be grateful to accompany you."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? You're the one who asked."

"Yea I just, I don't know, I expected you to have more questions or something."

"I've been hearing you talk about it all week Clarke. We're to leave Saturday and get back early on Wednesday. I do want to ask about the tent situation."

"I'm impressed."

"Impressed I have ears?"

"Don't be an ass. And about our tent situation. We have three so the boys can have one and then we get to split up however we want. Bellamy is bringing a friend who he has still yet to name, I really need to ask him about her, and assuming she and Octavia get along they can share and we can share."

"That will do nicely."

"Are you sure you don't need to check with anyone first?"

"My family doesn't celebrate thanksgiving, so I was going to stay here anyway."

"Oh."

"We're Canadian." Lexa said by way of explanation. "My mother lives in New York but honestly I would rather stay here and study and stuff. I think the campus is cool when it's empty."

Clarke looked at Lexa and tilted her head a bit. "Okay. We're going to the grocery on Friday."

"Let me know when and I'll come with you."

\----

Clarke was hurrying to meet Raven once more before their midterm that day. She had studied all yesterday. Of course, only after she had exclaimed to Octavia how happy she was that Lexa got to come, while Octavia looked on with a smirk and interested expression.

Clarke gave a small glance up at the clouds as she hurried along, hoping silently that the rain held up. She got to her lecture hall and raced up the stairs. Sure enough there was Raven, waiting for her at a small table. Raven looked up as Clarke hurried over, swinging her backpack down and sitting heavily in her chair. Raven grinned as she shoved a textbook in Clarke's direction.

"We only have an hour and a half until the test. Cram."

"Whatever you say Rae-bae."

Raven's head shot up at Clarke's nickname, the smile dropping from her face in an instant. 

"Don't." She said.

Clarke gave Raven a shit eating grin and watched as the corner of her mouth twitched upward the tiniest bit. "Edgar Allen Poe?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Raven scrunched her face up in confusion. "I don't even understand that one." 

"You know, because he was all about the ravens and stuff."

Raven held up her hand, "I'm going to stop you there and let you know that you are one hundred percent awful at nicknames."

Clarke grumbled a bit. "Well you're no fun."

"Maybe not, but I am going to ace this test. Now read me those questions, page 89."

Clarke sighed but began reading aloud, Raven of course getting everyone of them right. 

\----

Raven waited for Clarke to finish their midterm. They were both done for the week and Clarke wanted to celebrate with coffee, lots of it. When Clarke exited the lecture hall she spotted Raven, leaning against the wall nearby.

"God that midterm fucked me. Ready?" Clarke asked, walking over.

Raven looked up and matched her smile. "Yea, just about. My friend invited me on this camping trip this weekend with his little sister and her friends and we're just finalizing stuff."

Clarke froze, a smile creeping onto her face. "Wait. Okay this is going to be sort of odd either way but are you talking about Bellamy?"

"Blake?"

"How many other Bellamys do you think exist."

Raven rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yea, you know him?"

"I'm his little sister's friend. And for the matter of fact Bellamy and I are friends too. I don't know why he feels the need to refer to me as 'his sister's friend'."

"Wait hold up, what the hell? We're going on the same camping trip?"

Clarke grinned. "We're going on the same camping trip."

"Shit Griffin. I cannot fucking believe Bellamy failed to mention this. I can’t fucking believe we didn’t realize it."

"This is surreal."

"Fucking surreal. What’s his sister like by the way? I’ve never met her."

"Octavia? She’s fun. Super energetic, really excited about this." Clarke said, nodding.

"Good, I need some enthusiasm."

"You’ll definitely get it. Are you coming to the grocery with us tomorrow?" 

"Yea, Bellamy was going to have Octavia text me times and such. He wants me to make sure I get real food."

"Like lettuce?"

"Like bullshit. This is a camping trip. We’re going all out."

Clarke smiled up at Raven as they walked along. "This is going to be fucking amazing,"

\----

"Lexa are you nervous?"

"What? No don’t be ridiculous Clarke."

"Okay well that’s the fifth time you’ve ‘fixed’ your shirt. Something’s up."

"I just haven’t really hung out with your friends." Lexa said with a sigh.

Clarke looked around for said friends. "They’re excited to meet you. Ever since I told Octavia you had 'camping experience' she won't fucking shut up."

Lexa glanced over at Clarke. "You said I had experience?"

Clarke shrugged a bit, suddenly embarrassed, "They asked, so."

"Right."

"Ah fucking finally." Clarke hopped off the concrete square she had been sitting on in front of the grocery store and pointed out Jasper’s small car to Lexa.

"How are they going to fit groceries in there on the way home?" Lexa asked as she watched Monty, Octavia, Raven, and finally Jasper pile out.

"It’s bigger than it looks."

Lexa wrinkled her nose in disbelief, "I doubt it. Quick, tell me their names again."

When Clarke looked over at her she could see the nervousness apparent on Lexa’s face again.

"Raven’s there on the end, she’s primarily Bellamy’s friend but we’ve gotten pretty close this semester in our little study group. Monty’s next to her, and the tall one next to him is Jasper."

"Jasper right, then that one’s Octavia?" Lexa asked, gesturing with a tilt of her chin.

Clarke grinned. "Perfect. You’ll get their names down fast enough, don’t worry."

"Right, no worries."

Octavia sped up as she crossed the road, wrapping Clarke in a tight hug.

"Who’s fucking excited?!" She asked, grinning widely.

"Me!" Clarke said as she waved her arms a little, matching Octavia’s grin.

"Was that sarcasm Clarkeford?"

"What, no? And Clarkeford, nice one."

"Thank you, I’ve been practicing."

Clarke nodded at the other three as they walked up, then gestured towards Lexa. "Hey everyone this is Lexa, my roommate."

"Hello," Lexa said a bit tightly, smiling a bit.

A small chorus of ‘heys’ and names greeted her back.

"Great, okay so I made a list of food," Octavia said, pulling it out. She then promptly ripped it in half. "Monty, Jasper, you guys are on produce."

Monty groaned, "Octavia just because I grew up on a farm does not mean I know shit about produce."

"Yea but you have the most control over Jasper and I am not letting him loose in the junk food aisles."

Monty groaned as Jasper let out a protesting ‘Hey!’.

"Come on Jas, let’s go get fucking apples and a, what is this Octavia, a kumquat?"

"They’re like little oranges. They’re good."

"Fine." Monty said, dragging a reluctant Jasper into the store.

"Okay, so now we have four nights of dinner, four days of breakfast, and four days of lunch. Raven and I will do dinner and breakfast," Octavia said as she ripped the list in half again. "Clarke can you and Lexa do lunch and snacks?"

"Yea, sure." Clarke took the list Octavia held out to her and looked over it.

"I listed out the lunches and such we decided on, and then just like get granola or poptarts or some shit."

"Poptarts?" Clarke asked. "For hiking?"

"No for fucking spacewalking, yes for hiking."

"Okay, okay, fine."

"Meet at the checkout in thirty minutes?" Octavia asked.

Clarke and Lexa nodded and then they were off, grabbing a cart and smiling at the sight of Monty and Jasper in the produce section, Monty seeming to argue with Jasper over his choice of ‘produce’.

"Okay so I was thinking we tackle the lunch shit first." Clarke said as she pushed the cart, Lexa holding their list.

"That sounds good to me. Although are pancakes really considered lunch?"

Clarke peered over at the list where Lexa was pointing. "Yea, we ran into a problem. Meat won’t keep out there so we had to get a bit creative."

Lexa nodded, "I see."

Clarke, usually one to hate grocery shopping, found herself enjoying it. After discovering that Lexa had not once in her life eaten a poptart, Clarke had loaded up their cart with eight different flavors, saying they could keep the extras back in their dorm for movie nights. They also loaded up on pasta or ‘noodles’ as Lexa called them as it was going to be easy to boil for any meal. 

Clarke was just about to head up to the front, Lexa at her side, to meet up with the group when out the corner of her eye she saw them. She stopped suddenly, Lexa realizing a moment later and turning back to see Clarke staring straight ahead, wide eyed.

"What?" Lexa asked, tilting her head with concern.

"Take the cart up to the front, I’ll be right back."

"Clarke? Is something wrong?"

"No. In fact, everything is right."

Lexa stared at Clarke for a moment longer before slowly taking the cart and walking up to the front. Monty and Jasper were already there waiting and she could see Octavia and Raven in the distance, appearing to argue over some sort of chips.

"Hey guys," Lexa said as she approached the two.

Monty looked over at her, "Finally. Lexa, back me up here. Jasper doesn’t believe that you can eat carrots raw." Monty waved a carrot around for emphasis.

"What."

"It doesn’t make sense!" Jasper jumped in. "You usually cook vegetables right! You don’t eat raw potatoes or raw broccoli."

"But you eat raw carrots!"

"You can cook them too." Lexa said, jumping in.

"See!" Monty exclaimed, pointing excitedly with the carrot in Lexa’s direction. "She said ‘too’ as in both as in you can eat them raw."

Jasper huffed. "Eat your raw fucking carrots all you want I’m not going near those things."

Monty sighed, flinching slightly as Octavia approached from behind him and threw an arm around his shoulders. 

"Why the long face?" She asked.

"Carrots." Monty said by way of explanation, waving the carrot he still held.

Octavia just nodded understandingly.

"Where’s Clarke?" Raven asked, looking around their little group.

"Not too sure, she saw something and then got all wide eyed and then left."

"Weird." Raven said.

"Typical of Clarke though. She probably saw some holy grail."

"In the grocery store?" Raven asked. "That does sound like Clarke."

"Wait here she comes." Octavia pointed behind Lexa, who turned around.

Sure enough Clarke was walking hurriedly towards them, a large smile on her face, hands behind her back. She came to a sudden halt in front of them, breathing a little heavily.

"Something up?" Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clarke turned to Lexa. "I found them."

"You found them?"

"I found them." 

Clarke slowly drew her hands from behind her back, revealing a full three pound bag of gummy bears in all their glory.

"Holy shit," Jasper breathed.

"No." Lexa whispered.

"Oh yes." Clarke whispered back. "Oh fucking yes."

 

"I cannot believe you found them."

"Wait, Clarke you’ve been actively looking for a three pound bag of gummy bears?" Octavia asked.

"Of course I have. Lexa said it wasn’t possible. And now she's lost the bet."

Lexa groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Come on," Clarke said as she poked at her arm, beaming. "Say it."

Lexa sighed before softly mumbling something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"I said it Clarke."

"Monty could you hear her?" Clarke asked, giving Monty a pointed look.

"Uh no, not at all."

"Mhm, and Octavia? What about you?"

"Oh no, she should definitely repeat it, and much louder." Octavia grinned as she played along.

"I second that, in fact I think I know how to work that phone, hang on a second." Raven motioned for the whole group to step back into one of the aisles, where a little red 'employees only' phone was attached to a post.

Raven picked it up and dialed an extension before holding the phone out to Lexa.

Lexa glared for all she was worth but after glancing over at Clarke's seemingly innocent face and eyes she grabbed the phone from Raven and huffed angrily. 

"Don't forget to speak loudly." Octavia reminded her, arm slung around Raven's shoulders.

"And enunciate." Raven added. 

Lexa gave one last pleading look at Clarke, who only hugged her giant bag of gummy bears closer and shrugged.

"I hate you all, especially you Clarke," Lexa mumbled before taking a deep breath and speaking clearly into the phone. "Attention shoppers. This is a very important announcement and it is vital that you know Clarke was right and Lexa was wrong. I repeat, Clarke was right and Lexa was wrong. Thank you and enjoy your shopping experience."

Octavia was gasping with laughter as Raven slammed the phone out of Lexa's hands and back down onto the receiver. 

"Go, go, go," Monty urged as the group did their best to maneuver all three carts out of the aisle and back to the checkout lines. 

They quickly got in a line and kept their faces comically straight, little huffs of concealed laughter escaping them every once and a while. Lexa kept her expression stoic the whole way through, accepting the credit card Bellamy had given Octavia for the sole purpose of food, and handing it over to the cashier. 

It was only when they were out of the store that Lexa turned to slap Clarke's shoulder. 

"That was never part of the original bet!" She exclaimed.

Clarke stuck her tongue out as she rubbed her sore shoulder. "We had to improvise. And you still owe me coffee by the way."

"I'm still in disbelief that you found the damn things so quickly."

"The candy calls to me, I do my best to answer the call back."

The two of them followed the other four to Jasper's car, helping to load up their food. Much to Lexa's great disbelief they were able to fit every single bag in, although some of it ended up across Monty and Raven's lap, who were seated in the back seat.

"Okay so meet up at my dorm at seven tomorrow." Octavia told Lexa and Clarke through her open window. "Bellamy will meet us there."

"What's the car situation?" Clarke asked, leaning down so she could see Octavia better.

"Raven's offered to let half of us go in her jeep."

Raven let out a small whoop at that, accompanied by a slightly quieter whoop from Monty.

"Anyway," Octavia continued, "we can put most of the stuff in the back of Bellamy's truck and then whatever doesn't fit can be put with Raven. We'll figure out seating on the fly."

"We're going to wing it?" Clarke asked with a grin.

"Clarke Griffin when do we not wing it?"

"Point taken. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Clarke called to the others as she waved.

"Seven a.m.!" Octavia called back as Jasper began pulling away.

"Seven a.m.?" Lexa asked quietly from Clarke's side.

Clarke sighed but nodded. "It'll be hell but we can always sleep in the car. Now come on, we still have to pack."

\----

"Clarke you do not need three pairs of shoes." Lexa said firmly as she glared down at Clarke's 'to pack' pile.

"But what if a pair gets muddy? I'll need another one."

"Everything is going to get muddy. You need your one pair of hiking boots and then maybe flip flops for walking around camp."

"Are you bringing flip flops?"

"No, I just usually go barefoot."

"Well that's hardcore as fuck but I still want to bring my shoes."

"Clarke, no."

"Whyy?" Clarke whined, staring down at her shoes sadly.

Lexa sighed, "You will regret it once we get there and besides, Octavia said one bag only. Now let's go through your pile, I've seen eleven shirts and we are only going for five days."

Clarke grumbled a bit as she began to pull each clothing article out separately, Lexa allowing or vetoing it. By the time they were done Clarke's 'to pack' pile was considerable smaller and Lexa was much happier.

"See, now you have everything you need plus two extra shirts and extra shorts. You'll be just fine."

"If I find myself needing something and it's not there because you made me leave it at home I will not be a happy camper."

"I don't doubt it Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is just an add on, someone helpfully pointed out that I had already made Clarke realize Raven knew Bellamy last chapter, so I have edited chapter seven and just replaced that part with other conversation. its nothing too important but you can go back and reread it if you so desire. sorry about that!


	9. There Is Never Such A Thing As An Unhealthy Love Affair With Fruity Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, and Happy easter! To those who do not celebrate it happy sunday and I hope you have a really good sunday like maybe you get a free French fry or a hug from your best friend or you get to see your favorite neighborhood dog or something. Anyway sorry for some of the errors in previous chapters, I went over and reread the story and noticed some spelling stuff I've missed so I've just been fixing that over the week. I promise the romance is coming, 3,000 words a week is just not enough to fit everything in. You can find me at hodness-laik-kwelnes.tumblr.com

Clarke not only woke up late and rushed to get ready, but was now smushed in the middle seat in the back of Raven's jeep, frowning. Jasper had gone with Bellamy in his truck, the backseat filled with their bags and the truck bed filled with their camping supplies. That had left Octavia, Raven, Monty, Lexa, and Clarke to squeeze into Raven's jeep. Due to Clarke's inability to get up, leading her and Lexa to be the last ones to choose seats, they had been stuck in the back with Monty. This left Octavia to not only be able to stretch out in the front seat but control the radio.

Monty had done his best to curl up against the window, giving Clarke more room, but Lexa stretched her legs out across the floor without any concern.

"Lexa your feet are in my foot space." Clarke grumbled, way too tired and uncomfortable to be dealing with this.

Lexa cracked an eye open and lifted her head a bit, looking over at Clarke. "My legs are long you're legs are short. I get more foot space."

"That's not fair," Clarke whined.

"Hey! Is that whining I hear back there?" Raven asked sternly, glaring in the review mirror.

"Lexa is in my space!" Clarke exclaimed, pointing at the invading feet.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Push her out the window," Octavia mumbled helpfully.

"No," Raven continued. "Invade her space right back. God Clarke it's like you grew up an only child or some shit."

"I did," Clarke grumbled, ignoring Raven's smirk in the mirror.

"Clarke do not fucking dare." Lexa warned.

Clarke stared at her for a moment before leaning over and laying herself on Lexa, so that they were lined up side to side. Clarke had slid a little lower though, so that her cheek rested on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa's hip was in the curve of Clarke's waist. 

"Clarke get the fuck up."

"No."

"Clarke." Lexa hissed, trying to raise her head.

"Too tired."

"You were the one who kept us up last night!" Lexa exclaimed, trying her best to nudge Clarke off.

"Yea, well now I'm the one trying to get us to go to sleep."

"At least hand me your fucking sweatshirt."

Clarke sighed, feeling around on the seat for said sweatshirt before hurling it best she could at Lexa's face. 

"Thanks," Lexa said, making sure to coat the word in sarcasm.

"Whatever." Clarke mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes anymore.

"I'm going to ignore that." Lexa mumbled back as she stuffed the sweatshirt between her head and the window.

\----

Clarke was shaken awake a while later.

"No, let me sleep," she complained, sleep hanging heavy on her eyes.

"My shoulder has been numb for the past hour, please get up Clarke."

Clarke sighed but managed to hold herself upright, her head rolling over as she sent Lexa a glare.

"What?" Lexa asked. "No 'thank you Lexa for letting me use you as a pillow for the past four hours'?"

Clarke scrunched her forehead together and stuck her tongue out. "Does this mean we're there yet?"

She had barely gotten the question out when Raven let out a long and startling scream that was barely able to drown out Octavia's hysterical laughter.

"She has been. Asking that question. For the past fucking hour. And I am so close. To slamming on these breaks. And pushing her out. The goddamn window." Raven's threat was broken as she had to take deep, calming breaths.

"It is a legitimate question." Octavia said in defense of herself.

"Not when you ask it 120 times!"

Octavia just grinned and nodded.

"We have less than an hour left. When we get there we can unpack and have lunch. Do you think you can handle that?" Raven asked, hands tight on the steering wheel.

"I can handle anything you throw at me." Octavia said with a wink, propping her feet up on the dashboard.

Raven rolled her eyes but ignored Octavia for the most part.

Clarke, more awake now, peered over at Lexa.

"Do we have any snacks?" She asked.

"No, we were going to stop for drive thru food but that idea got vetoed in favor of getting there sooner."

"Damn." Clarke was quiet for a moment before reaching into her pocket to pull out a bag of skittles. "Good thing I came prepared."

\-----

Clarke made a game of seeing how many skittles she could get balanced on Monty's shoulder before being told by Raven to make a new game of picking up the fucking skittles after Monty had woken up and shook them everywhere.

Lexa was no help in ending the boredom, seeming perfectly content to stare out the window as the towns and houses faded away until all that was left were trees and a one lane road. Through the front window Clarke could see Bellamy's truck, and occasionally Jasper would stick his hand out the window to wave at them.

Clarke heard Raven sigh of relief when they saw Bellamy's truck finally slow down and turn down a small dirt road. The ride from there out was increasingly bumpy, Clarke grinning as she clutched the back of Raven's seat with one hand and Monty's arm with the other. Octavia let out a small cheer every time they went over a particularly large bump and even Raven was slowly unwinding, after hours spent next to a confined Octavia, as the excitement of arriving grew. 

They finally pulled off next to a campsite, parking the cars in the small space allotted and quickly getting out. Clarke took a deep breath as she took in the spot that Bellamy had chosen. They were situated on top of a large rise in the land, and through the trees she could see a small lake below them.

"The lake empties into a river, which leads to the waterfall I was telling you about. The canyon is part of another river that leads into this river later on." Octavia said as she joined Clarke.

"You've been here before?" Clarke asked.

"Yea, when we were younger. Also, if I remember correctly, there should be a small path somewhere along here that leads right down to the lake."

Clarke grinned. "Does this mean nighttime swimming?"

"This most definitely means nighttime swimming."

"Hey! Maybe you two want to come help?" Bellamy called out to the two, waving a tent pole in the air.

Octavia let out a loud groan as she pulled Clarke over to where Bellamy had already laid out one of the tents.

"Fine." Octavia said, picking up part of the canvas.

Clarke looked around until she spotted Lexa, laughing at something Monty said as the two of them were putting up another tent. Raven was setting up their fire pit, cleaning it out and putting some sort of contraction next to it that Clarke was afraid to ask about. Jasper and Bellamy were still unloading the truck, joking together. 

Clarke helped nail the stakes into the ground before looping the bottom of the tent around them, making sure they were tight. She and Octavia got their tent up in no time, sliding the poles through the slots and wedging them into the stakes. They moved onto the third tent, Clarke sparing another glance over at Lexa and Monty.  
While Lexa seemed confident in what she was doing, Monty appeared to be struggling. Lexa smiled, though, as she showed him how he had to make sure the stakes were far enough away that the tent would be pulled tight. Clarke also couldn't help but notice how her legs seemed to flex as she kneeled down, completely focusing on the task at hand. Clarke herself startled as something poked at her shoulder, turning to glare at Octavia, who had a tent pole extended.

"What? You seemed to lose focus for a second." Octavia said, feigning innocence.

"Oh shut up," Clarke said, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"Just grab that side and help me set this up."

\----

Once the tents were all up and bags were stored away properly, the group sat around the small fire Raven had started, hotdogs extended over the flames.

"So, what's the plan?" Clarke asked, sinking low in her chair with her feet spread out in front of her.

"Mostly stay around camp today." Bellamy said, focusing on making sure his hotdog didn't burn.

"There's a trail I want to check out tomorrow." Octavia said. "It's only eleven miles."

"Fuck. 'Only' eleven miles." Raven said, shaking her head. 

"Maybe we do something a little less challenging. Like the waterfall?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia lit up at that. "That one is five miles out. Think you can handle that Reyes?"

"Do you know how much self control it took to not slam my car into a tree on the way here just to end my suffering?"

"Woah, harsh." Octavia said, scooting her chair back a little.

"I like to think I was the perfect passenger." Monty said, pulling a hot dog bun out the bag.

"You got skittles all over my back seat." Raven said flatly.

"But that was Clarke!" 

"Hey don't blame me!" Clarke said, waving her hot dog at Monty's face.

"Woah, woah, easy there with the hot, sharp, objects." Bellamy said, reaching out a hand to push Clarke's stick back into the fire.

Octavia sighed as she leaned back in her chair, finishing up her third hot dog. "We should spend the rest of the day at the lake, I mean it's not like we'll get much hiking done today."

A small cheer of agreement went up around their small circle at the prospect of the lake and Clarke was pleased to see that even Lexa was smiling.

\----

"This is impossible!" 

"Clarke it's not that hard and we have the bigger of the two girl tents."

"I have to stand up to change. What is this laying down bullshit."

"Do you want to go change outside?" Lexa asked as she shimmied her way into her own bikini.

"No, I want this to be easier!" With a final tug Clarke got her bottoms on. "Can you tie my top?"

Lexa looked over to where Clarke was clutching her untied top to her chest, the strings all hanging down. She quickly looked over Clarke's shoulder and nodded. "Yea just turn around and let me know when it's tight enough."

"Yes, thank you!" Clarke quickly turned and led Lexa on a small adventure of 'tight' and 'wait not too tight' then 'back again it isn't tight enough now.' 

Lexa was ready to strangle her by the time she finally got the top securely on. The two grabbed their towels and exited their tent.

Octavia was already out there, laughing at Jasper's swim shorts, which sported none other than numerous drawings of Stitch.

"He's Hawaiian! He belongs on swim shorts!"

"No, I'm pretty sure he came from outer space." Octavia said as she looped her towel around her neck.

"Well he lives in Hawaii now."

"And that justifies putting him on swim shorts?"

"Yes." Jasper huffed.

Octavia turned when she spotted Clarke and Lexa emerge. "Hey! So we've planned to bring some snacks and then we can head back up here at around five to get dinner going and set up our air mattresses."

"I can't believe you brought air mattresses." Lexa said, a little unsure on how they were going to fit into their tents.

"Well it takes up the entirety of each tent, but Bellamy has this thing about sleeping on the ground. Bugs could be crawling under him or some shit."

"It's rational and it's gross." Bellamy said as he emerged from his own tent, Monty in tow.

Suddenly Jasper's swim shorts seemed much more appreciated as the group made Monty do a couple of spins, admiring the fact that he was able to get Lilo clad swim shorts in men's size clothing.

"It's really not that hard." Monty said on what must have been his fifth spin. "I just called the Disney store."

Raven emerged last, her towel draped over her head to keep the sun out of her eyes and her arms full of... something.

"Raven we talked about this, no explosives." Bellamy said sternly, eyeing whatever was in the bag she was holding.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong my little Bellarina. These are not explosives, but in fact a small part of a large scale project I am working on and I just so happen to need a large body of moving water to test it on. I believe Octavia said something about this lake emptying into a river not too far down the way."

Bellamy looked like he wanted to argue but after a couple of moments of snickering from the rest of them and a shit eating grin from Raven he sighed. "Fine, bring your tinkering stuff and let's go."

Octavia whooped and led the way, a small backpack now fit securely on her back. Monty had one too, only his was filled with sunscreen and water rather than food. 

The group followed Octavia down the narrow path which led them to the small beach part of the lake, rather than the part right by their campsite. Clarke was glad to look back and see a pair of thin tennis shoes fit securely on Lexa's feet, especially when they got more into the woods and small pine cones and prickly plants began littering their pathway. They broke through the forest suddenly and they were all left squinting in the strong light.

The lake before them was beautiful. It stretched out in the distance, glimmering in the sun. Octavia pointed to the right of where they were, showing them where their campsite most likely was up on the hill and then a little further down, where the lake emptied into a river. On the left was dense forest, and Bellamy pointed out that they would most likely be hiking through there tomorrow. 

The trees in the distance rose and fell with the hills and Clarke breathed in deeply, drinking in the fresh air and warm sun on her back. Lexa came up beside her and began laying her towel down on the sand.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Clarke asked, looking over at where Lexa was now taking off her shoes, shaking sand out of them with a frown.

She stopped when she heard Clarke talk and looked up at her, squinting some in the harsh sunlight.

"Yes," she said. "It is."

\-----

The water, much to everyone's previous predictions, was far too cold to swim in. It did make for great moments of splashing one another, the group shrieking as icy droplets of water found their skin.

Raven left with Monty about an hour after they got there and returned much later, the two announcing that the filtration system she had been working on worked, after it had 'slightly' exploded once and caught on fire another two times. The ash marks on Raven's face and scorched bit of Monty's shoe did nothing to damper their smiles. 

Throughout the hours they spent along the shoreline, Clarke and Lexa had gotten into a small competition of sorts. It really started when Clarke had dipped her fingers into the cold lake and let a single drip land on Lexa's nose.

After scrunching her nose together Lexa had flicked a small amount of water at Clarke's face, who had only scoffed and wiped it off. Clarke, never one to let things go, later used her hand to squirt some water at Lexa, grinning at the girl's surprised face as it sprayed against her back.

Lexa then kicked the water 'a bit too hard', dosing Clarke from the waist down. Clarke, in retaliation, had attempted to push Lexa's entire body into the lake, but misjudging Lexa's ability to see Clarke rushing towards her and thus sidestep the attack, Clarke had ended up in the lake herself and Lexa came out completely dry.

Lexa had apologized multiple times, although wasn't above pointing out that this whole thing was started by Clarke and really it was Clarke's own fault that she wound up in the lake. But then she looked so pitiful lying on her towel and shivering in the sun that Lexa offered Clarke her own towel.

"Thanks, yours is all warmed by the sun." Clarke said as Lexa wrapped it around her.

"No problem. Remember this kind deed I am doing as I now sit in the gritty sand."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "'Kind deed' my ass. And just what do you think this kind deed should earn you.

Lexa shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. "Perhaps a coffee delivered to me before my third class. Say around two on Monday?"

Clarke grinned. "Fine, but you still owe me coffee from the bet."

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten."

Tired and a bit sunburned, the group decided it was time to head back to camp. Their trek through the woods, uphill this time, was slower. By the time they got back the sun was sinking and their stomachs were growling.

Opting to just throw t-shirts or shorts over their swimsuits, they busied themselves with making dinner. Clarke and Jasper were put on wood-collecting duty, taking their job very seriously and inspecting each piece until Raven reminded them that the longer they took the longer they would have to wait for dinner. 

Their oh so healthy camping dinner consisted of instant noodles, beef jerky, and fruit. Clarke propped herself up sideways in her chair, her feet resting on a lower bar of Lexa's chair, which sat beside her.

"Are you excited for hiking tomorrow?" Clarke asked, peeling an orange and throwing the peels into the fire, grinning as each one went up in a multitude of flames.

"Of course. It will be most interesting to see how you survive out there."

Clarke scoffed, "Rude. I am an excellent hiker."

Lexa just looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"I am! And I only seldom ask for piggy back rides."

Lexa just laughed softly. "I am excited. And it will be a small hike, to get us warmed up."

"I'm excited about the waterfall. I want to push stuff off of it."

"Like people?"

"No, the water isn't deep enough at the bottom. More like sticks and stuff. I don't know, it's fun to watch them survive. Of course Raven might go off on a whole tangent about the currents and what you could do to change their swirling motion, but I'm just there for the destruction of sticks and little leaf boats."

"How interesting, Clarke." Lexa said, grinning at her food. 

"Are you mocking me? I'm feeling very mocked right now."

"I'm not, honestly. It's just interesting to see a different perspective on stuff."

"Do you mean to say that you have never made small boats out of leafs and sticks and pushed them over waterfalls?"

Lexa shook her head, "Never."

"Well you have a lot to learn tomorrow." Clarke stood from her chair and stretched out her back, grinning as it popped.

"Are you finished?" Lexa asked, gesturing towards Clarke's bowl.

"Yea, you?"

"Just about."

"Want me to wait?"

"No, you can totally go get started blowing up the air mattress, like, no big deal."

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "I see what's going on here."

Lexa kept her eyes trained down on the bowl in her lap and her grin hidden. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Fine, play innocent."

Lexa watched as Clarke walked away before quickly finishing her food. She stayed around to help Monty on clean up duty, smothering out the fire and making sure their trash was sealed up tightly so it wouldn't attract any unwanted visitors in the night. 

When Lexa entered the tent she found Clarke staring intensely at their growing air mattress, the pump working away beside her. 

"Hey," she said, without looking up. "I just started, had to wait for the boys to be finished. Can you watch it though, I want to go brush my teeth."

"Sure," Lexa said, laying down on a deflated side of the air mattress.

Clarke left quickly, using a small amount of water from one of their many bottles to quickly brush her teeth. She said goodnight to the boys, who were still milling around camp, and then popped her head into Raven and Octavia's tent, grinning at the way they had already made a full on blanket nest in preparation of the quickly cooling night.

She hurried back to her own tent and entered in a rush, throwing herself down on the still not-yet-inflated air mattress. What Clarke didn't account for was her sudden weight on one end pushing all the air to Lexa's end, who had been lying there peacefully with her eyes closed. 

Clarke watched in horror as Lexa was launched into the air, not high, but high enough that her body definitely left the mattress. Lexa's eyes were painted with horror and she landed with a large thump, causing Clarke's side to puff up a bit.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Clarke said, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

Lexa groaned and rolled onto her back. "That. Was terrifying."

Clarke had to hide her smile behind her hand. "You just got launched into the air via air mattress displacement. That was awesome."

Lexa turned to glare at her before grabbing her own toothbrush and toothpaste. "I am going and when I get back this bed better be made and ready for me to pass out in."

Clarke gave a small salute. "Yes ma'm."

As soon as Lexa left Clarke let herself crack up for a moment, remembering the look of pure terror on Lexa's face as she went airborne, before she began pulling the sheets out. She stretched the bottom sheet over the air mattress corners and then piled blankets on top of it. She curled some around the edges to make it comfier and shimmied into her pajamas, wiping her face with a small cloth to clean it.

By the time Lexa returned Clarke was nestled under their blankets, the air pump now quiet and shoved into the corner. 

"Comfy?" Lexa asked as she began putting on her own pajamas.

"So comfy." Clarke said, her voice muffled by the blankets.

Lexa finished getting ready and joined Clarke in their cocoon, sighing in content.

"So comfy," Lexa repeated before closing her eyes.

Clarke reached a hand out to turn off their lantern and grinned, curling herself further into the blankets. She had been slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to sleep well, that the feel of the mattress or sound of the woods would be too different than their dorm. 

But Lexa's breathing, though much closer now, was comforting enough and Clarke found herself drifting away.


	10. Fake Falling, Real Falling, In The End What's The Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> you can find me at hondess-laik-kwelnes.tumblr.com

Lexa woke up entirely too warm for being in a tent outdoors in late November and entirely too squished. She pried her eyes open and was greeted with the red nylon side of the tent brushing against her nose. She sighed and felt her breath bounce back at her. Lexa did her best to turn over but it was difficult to fight against the blankets that tugged at her shoulders and waist. 

She finally got onto her side and was engulfed by a mass of messy blonde hair. Grimacing, she used her one free hand to pull the long strands away from her face before propping herself up, wondering exactly why Clarke was so close against her. Lexa blinked for a moment, not quite believing what she was seeing.

Clarke was facing Lexa in her sleep, legs tangled in the blanket and one of her arms folded awkwardly under her body, the other arm flung backwards. Why she was so close, Lexa couldn't comprehend. There was literally an entire air mattress on Clarke's other side, free and open for use, so why she had to be so incredibly close and pushing Lexa into the tent side was a baffling mystery.

Lexa did her best to get Clarke to wake up, but aside from a couple of incoherent mumblings she got nothing.

"Clarke." Lexa hissed as she attempted to roll her over. "There is a whole other side of the mattress. Get back on it."

More incoherent mumbling.

"I just want to go back to sleep. I like to spread out and you are squishing me."

Lexa paused, getting nowhere in waking Clarke. She grumbled before grabbing her pillow and blanket that had been stuffed in between the tent wall and mattress and doing her best to walk over Clarke and onto the unoccupied side. She slammed her pillow down and dropped onto the mattress, taking slight comfort in the way that Clarke's face twisted as the air mattress shook.

Lexa huffed and closed her eyes, settling deeper into her blanket.

When Lexa awoke again Clarke's confused face was staring down at her.

"Why are you on this side?" She asked, tilting her head.

Lexa had to take a couple of deep breaths. "You are an incredibly restless sleeper."

Clarke just grinned as she laid back down. "Sorry. I must have gotten cold."

"You don't sound sorry at all."

Clarke propped her head up on her hand, looking down at Lexa. She made her expression completely serious. "Sorry." she said slowly.

Lexa just buried her face in her blanket, smiling when she heard Clarke's laughter fill the tent.

\----

They got up for good after another hour or so of lounging about. Monty was out first, lighting a fire against the morning chill and using the one small pot they had to make instant coffee. Lexa stumbled out after him, taking the coffee he held out to her and smiling gratefully. 

They let the fire warm their feet as the rest of their friends woke up. Jasper came out yawning and stretching, his hair all pushed up to one side. Monty had laughed at him until Jasper went down to the lake, returning with dripping hair and lips blue from the cold. This of course prompted more teasing until Jasper shook his head roughly, sending cold water flying at Monty who hunched protectively over his coffee cup.

Raven came out to see what all the fuss was about, followed closely by Bellamy, who started breakfast. It wasn't until the smell of food filled the air that Clarke emerged from her tent, blinking sleepily with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Nice cape," Raven commented, flicking the corner of Clarke's blanket.

"It is not a cape it is a robe and I am a queen." Clarke said, ruffling Monty's hair as she passed him. She sat down in the empty chair next to Lexa and tugged at one of her loose braids.

"Whatever princess." Raven said, handing her a cup of coffee.

Clarke rolled her eyes before fixing them on Lexa. "Will you braid my hair for the hike today?"

Lexa looked over and ran a hand through Clarke's hair, pleased to find she had already brushed it. "Of course. What were you thinking?"

Clarke shrugged as she turned so that the back of her head was facing Lexa before leaning into the arm rest. "Whatever you want."

"Okay," Lexa said softly as she began to comb through Clarke's hair with her fingers, separating it out before she began.

Clarke sighed and sunk a little lower in the chair as Lexa's fingers worked through her hair, relaxing her.

\---

It was well past eight in the morning and they were finishing up breakfast by the time Bellamy decided if he didn't wake Octavia now she would never wake up. He went to her tent and disappeared inside. It was quiet for a moment before the group heard a small scuffle break out, revealing a rumpled looking Octavia moments later. She sat down next to Clarke, still in her pajamas, and held her hand out.

"Coffee."

Clarke wasted no time in pushing her half finished cup into Octavia's waiting hand, who downed it all in one go before leaning back and sighing.

"I am going to need eight more cups."

Raven held out the rest of her cup. "This is the last of it."

Octavia glared for a moment before taking it. "What the fuck is this."

Bellamy just grinned, "We figured the one who woke up last would need the least amount of coffee."

Octavia just mumbled something about 'bullshit planning' into the cup as she drank the rest in big gulps. 

\---

They cleaned up and got ready for their hike, Clarke laughing as she smeared sunscreen unevenly on Bellamy's tan cheeks. It would have turned into a full out sunscreen war if Octavia had not sternly reminded them that their sunscreen was very limited and this was only their first full day.

By nine the whole group was dressed and loaded up with backpacks, ready to set off. Clarke had opted to wear her bathing suit under her clothes, while some of the others decided to just carry it in their backpacks. 

The trail wasn't too challenging, a little hilly, but nothing that had them gasping for breath. They reached the top of a large hill and paused for a moment, admiring the morning view.

"Sunsets up here would be killer." Jasper said, getting a couple of nods in agreement.

"I've always thought sunrises were the best. There's just something about mornings." Raven said as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"No amount of coffee in the whole world could get me up here before the sun rose." Octavia said, glaring out at the trees before them.

"I agree with Raven," Clarke said, taking a deep breath in. "There's that morning magic that seems to linger."

"Clarke you were literally the second to last one to wake up." Jasper pointed out.

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't mean I can't still appreciate the morning."

Jasper just sighed loudly, earning a elbow to his stomach from Monty.

\----

They took a break about halfway there, stopping to drink some water and eat a snack. 

"Wait, just hold still, I'm almost done."

Clarke gave a tiny nod as she held her head high, her face etched with amusement as Lexa placed orange peels in a circle on Clarke's head.

"What exactly are you doing again?" Clarke asked, tilting her head slightly.

"No!" Lexa cried, watching with hands held out to steady the orange peels as Clarke jerked her head back into place. Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. "Do not move your head. And I told you, I'm making you queen of the oranges."

"She's the princess. We all know I'm the queen." Octavia called out from the tree stump she was propped up on.

"And I," Raven said as she stood, her voice growing in volume, "am king of all that I see." She thrust her arms upward and threw her head back. "Answer me my forest minions!" she cried out, grinning as a flock of birds took flight from the trees above them.

Raven looked over to Octavia, grinning smugly. "See," she said, pointing to herself. "King."

"Please, you just shouted loudly." Bellamy said as he nudged Octavia out the way, ignoring her protests. He leapt up onto the tree stump and threw his own arms out. "Answer your true king!" His voice was deep and resounding and the whole group waited as nothing happened.

Raven bent over laughing as Bellamy hopped off the stump with a huff, earning a glare from Octavia as she quickly reclaimed her seat.

"Some king." Raven said, putting a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

Bellamy scoffed and shrugged her off. "You already scared all the birds off Reyes."

Raven just nodded as her laughter continued. "Whatever you say."

\----

By the time they arrived at the waterfall it was nearing noon and they were all a little hot and sweaty. Lexa had certainly done a good job in securing the orange peels in small braids in Clarke's hair, and while it had been annoying to Clarke at first she was glad for their fresh scent that still lingered. 

Clarke breathed in appreciatively as the waterfall came into view. While the small pool at the bottom certainly wasn't deep enough for diving it would make a good place for swimming or standing under the waterfall itself. 

They placed their backpacks in the shade of the trees, sitting down beside them to catch their breath. Clarke groaned as she rolled her shoulders back, easing out the stiffness from carrying her heavy backpack five miles.

They had only been sitting for a few moments when Octavia jumped up. 

"Who's ready for waterfall swimming?" She asked, grinning at them excitedly.

Clarke groaned again but pulled herself to her feet. "I'm game."

Octavia pumped her fist in the air excitedly.

"I'll come too," Monty said, standing up.

Octavia looked hopefully at the rest of the group.

"I need to rest, this is so exhausting." Raven said, lying flat on the ground.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "Who was the one who said five miles was such a little baby hike?"

Raven didn't answer and instead threw her arm over her eyes, a frown marring her face.

"Bell?" Octavia asked, looking hopefully at her brother.

"I'll just keep watch over the backpacks here." Bellamy answered, patting his backpack as he stretched his legs out in front of him. 

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Fine then, I suppose you two are too tired too?" she asked, glaring at Jasper and Lexa.

"I for one have no problem admitting that I am completely out of shape and need two hours of rest." Jasper said, pulling out his towel and curling up on it. 

Lexa just shrugged, holding up her swimsuit. "I'm going into the woods to change."

Octavia grinned at that, wiggling her eyebrows. "Need help?"

Lexa scoffed, quirking her own eyebrow up. "You wish."

Octavia laughed as she dug around for her towel, Clarke and Monty doing the same.

"We'll meet you down there." Clarke said, watching as Lexa grabbed her own towel and pulled herself to her feet.

Lexa nodded before heading off into the woods.

\----

The water was fucking freezing and as Clarke stood there on the side with her toes barely grazing the shoreline she couldn't think of anything that would convince her to go in. Octavia of course had dipped one toe in and then, grabbing Monty securely on the arm, had pulled them both in, tumbling off the small ledge of rock and into the deeper water.

Monty had shrieked with everything he had, trying his best to get back into the warm sunshine. Octavia laughed as she clung to his arm, throwing her head back to swish her hair around in the water.

"You'll warm up as you move around!" She had insisted.

Despite Monty's protests that he would not, he was now swimming happily around, testing the depth at different areas of the pool.

"Come on Clarke, you just have to jump right in." Octavia said, swimming over to where Clarke stood. 

Clarke shook her head. "It's way too cold O. Just admit it, your lips are turning blue."

Octavia smiled, wiggling her tongue out. "Doesn't mean I'm not having fun. Besides when Lexa gets here do you really want to look like a baby? A little wimp who can't get in the water?"

Clarke sighed. "I don't appreciate the peer pressure, Octavia. And it won't work either. Lexa will commend me for my survival skills of not getting hypothermia."

"What am I going to commend you for?"

Clarke spun around at the sound of Lexa's voice, grinning. "The water is freezing and Octavia is crazy."

Lexa looked from Clarke to Octavia, who shrugged. She dropped her towel and stepped forward, dipping her own foot in the water. Lexa moved to stand right next to Clarke as she gave a small shiver before leaning into Clarke, her shoulder warm against Clarke's own and her hip grazing against Clarke's side.

"It is pretty cold but at least the sun's out. How deep is it Octavia?"

Octavia swam backwards some, away from the ledge. "It's about three feet by you guys and five or so out here. Not too bad."

Lexa seemed to nod thoughtfully. "I guess I could try to go in a little," she stepped forward before appearing to slip, her eyes going wide and her hand grabbing at Clarke in her panic.

Clarke lunged forward, grabbing tight to Lexa's shoulder as Lexa's momentum pulled them both into the icy water. Clarke's head broke the surface as she gasped at the cold but she turned immediately to see if Lexa was okay. She was shocked to see Lexa emerge from the water laughing, brushing her wet hair back from her face.

Clarke stared at her in astonishment. "Did you fake falling just to pull me in??"

Lexa swam a little closer, staring right at Clarke's eyes. "It worked, didn't it?"

Clarke paused for a moment, watching as Lexa's eyes flicked between her own before she splashed Lexa, causing her to lunge away, laughing again. As much as Clarke hated to admit it, Octavia was right, and as she swam after Lexa she felt herself warming up.

\----

The others joined them some time later, Bellamy and Jasper dipping their feet in, but ultimately deciding against their own brush with hypothermia. Raven had changed into her swimsuit, but stayed on the shore.

"I'm working on my tan!" She had insisted to the laughter of the group. 

Clarke, Octavia, Monty, and Lexa had gotten out when they began to feel their fingertips go numb, wrapping up in their towels and huddling together in the sun. They picked at their lunches as the sun peaked in the sky and began its long descent back to the horizon.

It must have been around three when Bellamy finally stood, popping his back. 

"We should head back," he said, eyeing the sun.

There was mutual agreement as the group began to dry off and change, repacking their bags and gathering their trash. Lexa had made sure to pick the rest of the orange peel out of Clarke's hair, offering sympathetic looks at Clarke's pained expression whenever she encountered a particularly bad knot. 

They walked side by side on the way back, talking quietly. Lexa grinned as Clarke pointed out trees or scenery that she would like to draw, getting particularly excited about the view of a small cliff that they climbed over.

The group was exhausted by the time they got back to camp and Bellamy directed them to change and meet back at the campfire so they could get dinner started.

Clarke's movements felt sluggish as she pulled on a clean shirt, yawning repeatedly. She wasn't paying much attention to her arms and soon found herself stuck in her shirt. She frowned, wiggling her arms a bit, but no luck. She stayed like that for a moment, drinking in the fact that she was eighteen years old and stuck in a shirt. 

It was after a moment of stillness on Lexa's side of the tent that Clarke heard her speak.

"Do you want help?"

Clarke sighed in defeat. "Yes."

She heard Lexa try to hide a laugh, forcing it out through her nose as a huff of air. The air mattress shook as Lexa made her way over, gently pulling at different parts of Clarke's shirt until Clarke felt the tension around her arms disappear and she was able to pull the shirt all the way down. Clarke's head emerged in a crown of tangled hair, her expression pouty.

"Hello." Lexa said as she smoothed down some of Clarke's hair, tucking her now loose braids away from her face.

Clarke continued to pout. "I got stuck in a shirt."

Lexa laughed, "Indeed you did."

"I need a drink."

Lexa just smiled softly. "If you say so."

\----

Much to Clarke's excitement, she did get her drink. It was after dinner and they were sitting around the fire, exhausted and sore. It was quiet until Jasper and Monty got up, returning moments later with several bottles of alcohol and shit eating grins.

The energy had appeared to return to Raven in a heartbeat and she was up on her feet, running to get cups. The rest of the group was slightly slower to react, but they got up all the same. Bellamy added a bit more wood to the fire while Lexa and Clarke helped Octavia set up a space for a coin toss, one of their favorite drinking games. 

They moved some of the chairs out the way and began setting up the cups that Raven had given them, planning to just sit on the ground. Octavia produced a coin from her pocket and they rinsed it off with alcohol, figuring it was the best they could do.

Clarke was pushed down in front of one set of cups, Octavia sitting across from her. Drinks were passed out and Raven filled their cups with small amounts of vodka before heading back to join the others sitting in the chairs around them.

Clarke, true to her previous show of skill, beat Octavia out by three cups, grinning as Monty took Octavia's place, refilling the cups.

The sun sunk below the horizon and the stars peaked out at them from between the trees as the group got drunker and rowdier. Clarke was still holding her own when Lexa plopped down in front of her giggling.

Clarke couldn't help but grin back as she made the first move, tossing her coin and landing right in one of Lexa's cups. Lexa winked at Clarke as she tilted the cup back, pushing the coin out from her lips and grabbing it. Clarke couldn't help but notice the way her mouth had moved around the coin, and was entranced as she watched her lips stretch into a smile. 

Clarke was jolted out of her dreamlike state when a cold and wet coin hit her in the face. She jumped a bit as Lexa laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. 

"Oh my god Clarke I am so sorry."

Clarke laughed too, rolling the coin in her fingers. "It's all good. Why don't we take a break though, if the great and almighty Lexa can't even aim for a cup I think you should slow it down."

Lexa just nodded and stood on shaky legs, Bellamy and Jasper eager to take their places. Clarke grabbed two of the beers that Raven had resting in a bucket of cold lake water and handed one to Lexa.

"My aim is not the best when I'm drunk." Lexa said, taking a big sip.

"Oh I know, last time I remember you insisting you could open our dorm door, only to grab at the wall like a foot away."

"That was not my fault, Lincoln was carrying me and I was simply trying to pull myself to the door."

"Uh huh."

Lexa sighed as the two went silent, drinking in the night.

Suddenly Clarke began laughing softly.

"What?" Lexa asked, looking over at her. 

"I found the stars." Clarke said, pointing up.

Lexa's face was blank for a moment before she blushed. "Oh shut up," she said, knocking her shoulder against Clarke's.

"We should go down to the lake, we'll be able to see them better."

"We should." Lexa said in agreement.

She led the way, Clarke trailing close behind her and humming softly. The path down to the lake was short and smooth, good for their drunken selves. They sat down at the water's edge, watching the light of the moon reflect off the soft waves.

Lexa leaned back on her hands, tilting her head up. "There are so many out here."

Clarke looked up too, finding constellations that she had learned long ago. "It's like heaven is on earth."

Lexa looked over at Clarke, drinking in the sight of her face awash in moonlight. "Beautiful." She whispered.

Clarke's eyes remained trained on the sky as she whispered. "You're not looking at the stars."

"That's because I wasn't talking about the stars."

Clarke's breath hitched slightly but she still didn't look over. "We're roommates. I don't think we can do this."

"Clarke."

"What?"

"You're not subtle. But if you don't want this, then it won't happen."

Clarke looked over finally, her face inches from Lexa's. "It's so cliché."

Lexa laughed softly, ducking her head a little. She looked back up at Clarke, her eyes shadowed from the light. 

"I think I'll like the cliché." Clarke said, her eyes never leaving Lexa's face.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

Clarke inched forward, meeting Lexa halfway. Their noses brushed together for a moment as Clarke breathed Lexa in, sitting there in the dirt with a beer getting warm on her lap and the moon watching over them. It was Clarke who finally angled her chin forward, pressing her lips softly against Lexa's own.

Lexa responded immediately, angling her head and bringing her hand around to tangle in Clarke's hair, pulling her closer. Clarke was about to push her beer aside and move to face Lexa better when they heard a rustling from the path above.

"Clarke? Lexa? Time to come back." They heard Octavia call out. "We're all headed to bed. Wouldn't want the bears to eat you." Octavia said as she headed back to camp, her voice fading out.

Lexa pulled back but she kept her hand in Clarke's hair, their noses barely touching.

"Beautiful." Lexa said again.


	11. Mud On My Shoes, Mud In My Socks, Mud In...Your Hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here it is, as promised! I want you all to know that I read every comment and take all your suggestions and critiques seriously so thank you so much for pointing out inaccuracies or parts you liked or thing you think could be revised upon! It means the world to read about how you love the fic or how you can't wait for the next part, it makes ignoring my college essays all worth it ;)  
> So I present to you the rainy, heart-felt filled, slightly muddy chapter 11!

The first thing that Clarke noticed when she opened her eyes was the rain hitting the outside of the tent. The soft drumming was already lulling her back to sleep. However, the second thing she noticed was that she was freezing, thus shutting down any notion of staying in the icy bed. Clarke lifted her head to look over at Lexa, who was in her own little cocoon of blankets. She smiled slightly at the sight of her. 

Lexa, hilarious as it was, had pouted when Clarke suggested they head to bed last night, long since notified by Octavia that the others were turning in for the night as well. It wasn't until a light drizzle had started that Lexa finally agreed, leading Clarke back up the hill. Clarke had helped her into her pajamas and then wrapped her in blankets, kissing her head as Lexa mumbled a arguably-not-sober goodnight.

At first, Clarke had made sure there was adequate enough space between them, not wanting to smother Lexa again, but now she was cold and there were far too many equally cold blankets separating them.

"Lexa." Clarke whispered, darting a hand out and tugging slightly on Lexa's blanket cocoon.

"What?" Lexa mumbled.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yea, and I regret it."

"Does your head hurt?"

Lexa scoffed, "Please I wasn't that drunk. Tipsy was more like it." She was silent for a moment. "I remember everything."

"Of course." Clarke said, a hopeful smile growing on her face.

"Any particular reason why you woke me?" 

The smile fell slightly. "I'm cold."

"Then why the fuck are you over there?"

"I didn't want to squish you."

"Well now I want you on my side of the bed, so scooch on over here."

Clarke grinned as she dragged her blankets with her, scooting so that she was snuggled against Lexa's back. She tucked her head under the blankets and rested her forehead against the t-shirt covering Lexa's shoulder, sighing as she felt herself warming up.

There were still blankets between them, but Lexa fixed that, kicking her legs some until they were tangled with Clarke's own legs.

"Better?" Clarke asked, grinning.

Lexa just wiggled back against Clarke further and nodded.

"How long has it been raining?" Lexa asked after a moment or two.

Clarke shrugged, "I'm not really sure, I just woke up."

"Was it supposed to rain?"

Clarke furrowed her brow, "Uh I'm not too sure about that either. I mean, I just assumed Bellamy or Octavia had checked the weather. We can ask them later but right now I'm going back to sleep."

Clarke tucked her head back under, burying her cold nose in a blanket.

\-----

Octavia poked her head into Clarke and Lexa's tent and broke into a large grin.

"Well, well, good morning roommates." She said in a loud voice, putting emphasis on 'roommates'.

Clarke groaned and rolled over to face Octavia, who had by then stepped fully into the tent.

"Why."

"Oh, no good morning?" No 'why you were totally right best and beautiful friend'."

Clarke glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Those denial fairies must be hard at work."

Clarke huffed and laid back down. "What do you want?"

"So, there was a miscommunication error. Apparently no one really checked the weather, but don't worry. Bellamy and I just did that."

"So the rain is leaving?" Lexa asked, still lying down.

"Well that is the thing, my curly haired friend. The weather is in fact going nowhere and by default neither are we."

"Is that seriously what you came in here to tell us?" Clarke asked, turning over now to stare Octavia down

Octavia widened her eyes and held a hand to her heart. "Your words wound me. I was coming in here to tell you that we are going to wait it out and then ask if you want food. Also, Raven has cards so if you want to join us you are more than welcome to."

"I can't believe you didn't check the weather." Lexa said, turning over so that she was lying on her back.

"In all fairness, you didn't check the weather either."

"Fuck off."

"How eloquent." Octavia said with a grin. "So, food?"

Clarke shrugged. "I'm good with pop tarts that we have in here. Lexa?" She asked, poking at the girl's side.

"Pop tarts are good."

"We will just have pop tarts then."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Yes Clarke, I heard Lexa agree. Raven and I are going to attempt to make pancakes over hot coals, so I'll let you know how that turns out."

"Where are the boys?" 

"As far as I know, still passed out. They got pretty hammered last night, I swear I heard Jasper throwing up at like four am."

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

Octavia nodded, "I wouldn't go back behind their tent for a while."

They heard Raven calling for Octavia from outside.

Octavia pressed her face close to the zipper of the tent and yelled a 'what?' back, causing Clarke and Lexa to wince at her volume.

"Octavia is the foil supposed to be smoking?" Raven yelled back.

"Shit, I've got to go, let me know if you get bored."

Clarke just nodded and watched as Octavia braced herself for the rain, smiling as she heard a 'What the fuck did you do?' followed by Raven defending herself.

"No one checked the weather." Lexa whispered in disbelief.

Clarke rolled back on her side and pressed her nose into Lexa's shoulder. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't."

"I had faith in your friends."

"We have let you down."

Lexa turned her head to look down at Clarke. "I'm sure there is some way you can make up for it."

Clarke felt a grin stretch itself across her face and was about to respond when she heard a small grumble from Lexa's stomach.

"Was that you?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want food?"

"Yes."

Clarke laughed as she sat up, wincing in the cold air. She grabbed a sweatshirt from her open bag and threw it on before rummaging around for their unopened box of pop tarts.

"Strawberry or chocolate?" She asked, holding up the boxes for Lexa to see.

"Chocolate." 

"Perfect," Clarke said, tossing her the box and keeping the other for herself. "Strawberry is my favorite." 

Lexa opened the box and examined one of the silvery packages.

"Usually you toast them, to warm them up and stuff, or you can microwave them I guess, but we'll just eat them raw for now."

"Raw?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea you know, untoasted."

Lexa laughed softly as she tore into one of the packages. "Whatever you say."

They ate in silence for a bit, Clarke biting happily into her own pop tart and watching Lexa's face carefully to see what she thought of them.

"Any good?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded as she chewed. "I mean it's not garden fresh salad with a poached egg on top, but it will do."

Clarke just blinked until Lexa leaned forward and put a hand on her knee, smiling.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh, I know." Clarke said. "I'm a little impressed you could make the joke so well."

Lexa scoffed and threw her balled up trash at Clarke's head who ducked, laughing.

They finished their food and Clarke stuffed the wrappers back into the box, crawling back over to where Lexa sat, still tangled up in their blankets.

"So, about last night." Clarke started.

Lexa held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm afraid you're about to talk nervously for five minutes without actually saying anything."

"I do not do that."

"Clarke."

"Okay, okay, I do."

"So is it okay if I go first?"

Clarke raised her eyebrows but leaned back on her hands, nodding for Lexa to continue.

"So I kissed you last night."

"I kissed you back."

Lexa shot her a warning look.

"Just saying."

"And if last night is as far as you want it to go, that's okay. We were influenced by the alcohol and to be honest, I haven't been able to tell if you were into me or not."

"You said I wasn't being subtle." Clarke interrupted. 

"It was wishful thinking." 

"Okay, continue."

"Right, so I think you're cute, and you're fun to be around and you make me laugh and you're a good kisser. And if you want this to continue, I think it should too."

"You want to take me on dates?" Clarke asked, grinning.

Lexa blushed, suddenly interested in the blanket covering her lap.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Well, in that case, I think you're cute too. I've thought so for a while to be honest, but Octavia and I had always said how awful it would be to date your roommate, like what if you break up with them, then you'd have to deal with seeing them all the time. And you avoided me a lot in the beginning, so I wasn't thinking you were all that into me."

Lexa ducked her head a little further at that before looking up again, a sheepish expression plastered on her face.

Clarke pressed a hand to her face and groaned. "Ugh, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, I understand. Sorry about all that in the beginning though," she said. "I was trying not to get too attached, I have to stay focused on school and all. Whenever you're in the room, it's like all I can focus on is how you tap your pencil or turn the page. Not that I didn't like it, I just didn't.." Lexa trailed off.

"Didn't want to develop a crush on me?" Clarke asked teasingly.

"Shut up."

Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb over Lexa's knuckles. "So what changed?"

Lexa sighed, "You got sick and I just couldn't stand seeing you all miserable and sniffly. Then once I started spending time around you I didn't want to stop."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Lexa looked up from their hands and smiled softly. "Me too."

"Does this mean if I ask you out on a proper date you'll say yes?"

"There's only one way to find out." 

Clarke sighed before she grabbed Lexa's other hand in her own and drew them close to her, leaning forward.

"Lexa, roommate of mine, brilliant hair braider, owner of that really soft shirt I've been dying to borrow, would you do the honor of allowing me to accompany you on a date when we get back to campus."

Lexa let out a small laugh as she stared back at Clarke. "That was the nerdiest thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

"But will you?"

"I would love to allow you to accompany me on a date and if you want to borrow my shirt all you have to do is ask."

Clarke grinned and leaned forward to touch their noses together.

"I'm really glad you said yes."

Lexa pressed their lips together, quick and fleeting. She moved to pull back, but Clarke leaned forward more, following after her. Lexa grinned as Clarke pushed their lips together again, turning her head so that their angle was less awkward.

Lexa pulled back after a couple more kisses and laughed. "Why Miss Griffin, already kissing and we've yet to go on a date."

Clarke scoffed as she rubbed their noses together once more before sitting back on the mattress. "You had my tongue in your mouth last night Miss Woods. I wouldn't be one to talk." 

Lexa threw a pillow at Clarke, who just laughed and moved to stand on her knees, the best she could do in their small tent. 

"Come on," Clarke said, holding out a hand to Lexa, helping to pull her up. "I think the rain's stopping."

\----

As it turned out, Raven and Octavia did not know how to make pancakes on coals and even if they did, the coals never got hot enough. They settled on drinking the batter out of the shakable jug it had come in, ignoring Clarke's gagging motion. 

Octavia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shot Clarke a glare. "Please, like you didn't like to eat the raw dough from biscuits when we were younger."

"Yea, but I grew up." Clarke shot back.

"Gross, Clarke." Lexa whispered from where she was picking her way through the mud.

"Yea, Clarke." Raven said as she tipped the jug into her own mouth. She passed it over to Octavia before looking back at Clarke. "Gross."

"You two are unbelievable. Is there any space that's not wet?"

Octavia shook her head and gestured to the chairs they were sitting on. "Our butts are soaked through. We've accepted our fate."

Raven just nodded in agreement.

Clarke sighed and shifted her weight, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking over to where Lexa appeared to be inspecting something on the other side of the fire pit.

"How are the boys?"

"Fabulous in fact." Octavia said. "Bell actually mentioned something about going hiking."

Clarke frowned, looking down at her ankles, which were slowly being submerged in mud. "Really?"

Octavia shrugged, "I mean you can stay, but I figured this would be a once in a life chance to see him slip and fall down a muddy slope, so I'm going."

Clarke grinned as she pretended to think about it. "Okay, I guess so. Lexa!" She called out.

Lexa spun around, dropping whatever she had been holding. 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Investigating."

Clarke opened her mouth to say more but decided against it after looking at Lexa's seemingly innocent expression. "What do you say about hiking in the mud?" She asked instead.

"I love it."

\----

Thirty minutes later they were all wearing shoes and sweatshirts, setting off on the muddy trail. It had only been a minute of walking when Clarke's foot hit a slick spot and she felt herself begin to fall backwards. Her eyes went wide and her arms reached out wildly. 

She was suddenly steadied by Lexa's strong grip on her shoulder. She turned and met Lexa's eyes, which were wide with panic. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. "We should hold onto each other though. You know, in case one of us falls again."

Lexa nodded seriously and grabbed Clarke's hand tight in her own, the two of them pointedly ignoring Octavia's knowing smile.

They continued on, laughing when Jasper's foot sunk into a muddy hole, covering his calf with mud and brushing against the ends of his shorts. It took the combined effort of both Blake siblings to get him free.

Octavia and Raven had slung an arm over each other's shoulders, offering support as they went down a particularly steep slope. Octavia was just grumbling about Bellamy not falling yet when Bellamy stopped halfway down the slope.

"This looks pretty non threatening, right?" He asked Monty, who was standing by his side.

Monty peered down the edge before shrugging.

"No rocks in sight?"

Monty nodded. "Looks like a pretty good pool of mud at the bottom."

Bellamy nodded in agreement. "We should be able to make it down."

"Looks pretty slick though," Jasper added, peering over the edge as well.

Octavia let go of Raven and walked forward to the front of the group. "What are you two going on about?" She asked the boys.

"Just talking about the best way to get down there." Bellamy said, gesturing towards the muddy slope in front of them.

Octavia scoffed as she stepped closer. "It doesn't seem any steeper than what we've been going down." She stepped even closer, peering over the edge. "In fact-" Her voice was cut off by her scream. The mud under her feet suddenly gave away and she was lurched forward, pulled downwards by gravity.

Bellamy lunged for her, grabbing onto her arm, but it was too late. They slid down the slope together, the group rushing forward to watch. The siblings landed in the muddy water, Octavia popping up as fast as she could, her face etched with shock. Bellamy's head emerged seconds later, his curls plastered with mud.

He quickly wiped it away from his eyes and mouth before turning to look at his sister. There was silence among them all, the group looking down, frozen in place, as Bellamy and Octavia looked at each other with matching expressions.

Octavia was the first to laugh, pointing out a particularly large clump of mud attached to a strand of Bellamy's hair. Bellamy joined her and soon they were doubled over, knee deep in muddy water, laughing their asses off.

"Are you guys okay?" Clarke asked, careful not to get too close to the edge. 

Octavia looked up at her, mud caked on her face and in her hair. "Never better!" She said, giving Clarke a thumbs up.

Clarke just sort of laughed in disbelief. "How about we get you back up here. You can rinse off in the lake while we do our best to get a fire going and warm you guys up."

Bellamy helped Octavia out of the muddy pool and they slowly made their way back up the slope, clinging from tree to tree.

By the time the group got back to the campsite everyone's legs from the knee down were covered with mud and some people were a bit more coated than others.

"We're going to wash off." Octavia said as she grabbed her brother's muddy hand and swung it back and forth.

"We'll get the fire started. The sticks and stuff we stored under your truck should be dry, right Bellamy?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, they should. Blankets will help to warm us up too."

"We'll come join you once we get it going." Raven said as she began to make her way over to the truck.

"I'll bring you both a change of clothes." Clarke assured them.

Octavia nodded and began bounding down the path to the lake.

Bellamy stayed long enough to call out a 'Thanks!' before following quickly after his sister. 

\----

The lake was freezing, of course, but they made do. Clarke was now dressed in her softest pair of sweatpants and only other clean sweatshirt. They had managed to get a pretty decent fire going out of the covered wood and had done their best to break apart small branches in hopes of getting them to dry out.

Octavia and Bellamy had been soaked through after they finished their dip in the lake, so most of the blankets had gone to them two of them. They were now wrapped up like small burritos, laughing together at something that Raven had said.

Clarke was wrapped in her own blanket, settled comfortably in one of the now dry camp chairs. She had her head turned sideways so that she could stare into the flames. She startled slightly when Lexa came over and laid a gentle hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Hey." Lexa said.

Clarke turned her head so she could see the other girl, smiling as she did so. "Hey. Pull up that chair and sit next to me."

Lexa dragged one of the chairs over but then stopped. "Why aren't you facing the fire?" 

Clarke shrugged, "The chair was already like this and I was too lazy to move it."

Lexa shrugged, then nudged at Clarke's legs until they were no longer sprawled out in front of her and instead tucked under her chair. Lexa then positioned her own chair so that it was facing Clarke's. She ignored Clarke's questioning look as she climbed into the chair from the side, facing the back of it as she scooted as close to the back of the chair as she could before laying down, resting her back against the seat of the chair and her head in Clarke's lap.

"This okay?" Lexa asked as she extended her legs up the back of her chair and let her feet hang down the other side.

"It's perfect." Clarke said with a small smile.

Lexa closed her eyes and Clarke began to run her hand through Lexa's messy hair, humming softly. Monty and Jasper soon joined their circle, free of mud and in fresh clothes. They decided on noodles that night, seeing as how they finally were able to get their fire big enough. Clarke was content to watch Monty and Jasper cook, sighing when the food was done and Lexa had to sit up to eat, already missing the warmth of Lexa's head against her thighs.

It didn't last long though, for Lexa shifted her position in her chair until her legs were sprawled out on top of Clarke's lap, her chair still pushed right up against Clarke's. It wasn't as great as before, but it was something, and it made Clarke smile uncontrollably.


	12. Gummy Bears Are (Mostly) Never A Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so creative with my chapter titles I know.  
> sorry this one is a tiny bit late but tbh I just spent the past two hours writing it. also on a sidenote I have no fucking idea where their college is im so sorry.

The rain from the previous day had prevented the group from going too far out into the woods, so they were eager to get back into the woods when they awoke to sunny skies the next day. It was their last full day before they would head back to campus and they were determined to make the most of it. 

Lexa woke up first, smiling down at Clarke's arms wrapped around her waist. She threaded her fingers through Clarke's own and squeezed her hand lightly. Outside the tent she could hear someone else moving around, lighting the fire by the sound of it.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand lightly once more before she slowly pulled out from Clarke's arms, watching as the blonde tugged a blanket to her chest, her brow slightly furrowed even as she slept. Lexa gently peeled the covers off and moved slowly across the mattress as not to wake Clarke. She pulled on her boots and contemplated grabbing a hoodie before she decided that it was Clarke's and probably was really warm and she should totally just wear it. She pulled it on over her pajama shirt and exited the tent.

Bellamy was awake, stacking logs carefully in their dug out fire pit.

Lexa shivered slightly in the morning air as it pricked at her bare legs. She shrunk further into Clarke's hoodie and inhaled deeply. "Need any help?" 

Bellamy looked up and grinned. "Yea," he said. "If you could grab those last two logs over there I think we can start boiling water."

Lexa made her way over to where he had pointed and hefted the small logs up, carrying them to the pit. She watched in amusement as Bellamy took one after the other and, after much deliberation, laid them carefully on the small pile of wood.

"Perfect enough?" Lexa asked teasingly.

Bellamy looked up, his face sheepish. "Yea, Octavia teases me about that too. Little do you two know that there is an art to the perfect bonfire."

Lexa raised her eyebrows, "Is there now?"

"Oh yea, totally. You don't want to be stuck with some crappy bonfire that only burns at the top or bottom, or one that won't catch or even one that burns far too quickly. There is precision in making the perfect bonfire."

"And you have perfected that precision?"

"Of course. Here, watch this." Bellamy lit a long match and then stuck it into the bonfire. 

Lexa watched carefully as nothing happened. Bellamy sat back on his heels and for a second Lexa thought that his ultimate bonfire had failed, but then a small stream of smoke appeared from deep within the pile. Within moments Lexa could see a small flicker of flame that grew as it spread to the thin kindling that Bellamy had placed near the bottom. 

Lexa's grin matched Bellamy's own as they watched the fire eat up the rest of the wood, growing higher and stronger.

"Now that," Bellamy said, "is how you make a bomb-ass bonfire."

Lexa laughed, "I see the art to it now."

"Thank you, thank you. I'll start the hot water now, it shouldn't take too long to boil at this rate." 

"Do you need more water?"

"I don't think, I hauled some up here earlier."

Lexa frowned. "How long have you been up?"

Bellamy shrugged, "Not too long. It was light out when I got up, probably thirty minutes or so. I like to get moving." 

"That's cool, better than some people." Lexa shot a glare back at her own tent and Bellamy laughed. "Have any idea on what the schedule is for today?" 

"None. Raven said she'd cook today so to be honest, I'm not even sure it's going to be edible." 

Lexa let out a small laugh. "Raven's not that bad."

"She's a genius mechanic. Not a genius chef."

"Okay, okay, I guess we'll have to hold out on a verdict for her breakfast-making skills."

Bellamy nodded and they both fell into a sort of silence. Lexa hadn't really spoken to Bellamy much before, and aside from knowing that he had grown up alongside Clarke and Octavia she didn't know much about him. She was beginning to find the silence a bit unnerving and was trying to think of something to ask him when Bellamy spoke up.

"So, you and Clarke huh?"

"What?"

Bellamy looked up from the stick he was playing with, eyes wide. "Am I wrong? I mean, usually Clarke's pretty easy to read, but I'm sorry to just assume." 

"No, no, you're right. I was just surprised."

"Don't be, I think Clarke doesn't realize how obvious she can be sometimes. Or maybe she thinks we're all just oblivious. Either way, are you two, like, a thing now?"

Lexa tugged her hands inside the sleeve of Clarke's hoodie and shrugged. "I think so. I mean, she wants to take me on a date."

Bellamy's grin grew, causing Lexa to smile too.

"That's great." Bellamy said with a small laugh. "Clarke's always been one to sort of fall hard for people."

Lexa rolled her eyes dramatically. "Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt her you'll come break my legs and shit?"

Bellamy scoffed, "No. You could probably take me. Besides, Octavia's got that role covered."

"I would think so too. And for the record, I could so take you."

"Oh come on, have you seen these guns?" Bellamy pushed up his shirt sleeve and began flexing his arms, turning from side to side as Lexa laughed.

"How terrifying they are," she said, clasping her hands over her heart. 

Bellamy pouted and dropped his arms. "You're mocking me."

"Nonsense!" Lexa cried.

"Whatever. The water's probably ready by now. Think you could use your obviously-stronger-than-me muscles to get us cups?"

Lexa picked up a towel that was on the chair next to her and threw it at Bellamy so he could pick up the hot pot handle. "Whatever you want."

\------

Raven's breakfast did, in fact, not kill them, and was actually voted best breakfast for the whole trip. This declaration soon became one laced with regret as Raven began declaring herself too good at cooking breakfast to actually do any other work.

The rain had cooled the woods considerably the day before and even with the sun rising higher in the sky the chill lingered. The group decided on a small trail loop that began a small distance from their campsite. It was about a five mile loop and, according to the map, promised scenic views and moderate terrain.

They packed up their bags again, grabbing the rest of the fruit and enough water bottles to keep them hydrated. Clarke fell into step with Monty as they walked, although she kept Lexa close by her side, every so often brushing their knuckles together.

Lexa toned their conversation out and instead focused on the trees, and maybe a little bit on how the light hit Clarke just the right way, making her hair glow and causing Lexa's heart to tighten.

"So what do you think Lexa?"

"What?" She asked, looking quickly between Clarke and Monty's faces.

"About our dr. pepper versus coke debate."

"I don't really have a preference."

Both Clarke and Monty groaned. 

"Lexa you have to have a preference." Clarke said, brushing by her hand again and looking at her with big eyes.

"Really Clarke?" Lexa asked, knowingly exactly what she was doing.

"What?" Clarke as innocently.

Lexa sighed, "In all honesty, I really don't have a preference. I mean they're both a little too sweet for my taste but if, and this is a big 'if', so if I had to chose, I suppose I'd say coke."

Monty's shoulders slumped while Clarke's grin grew. 

"That's what I was hoping you would say." Clarke shrugged one strap of her backpack off and swung it around to the front so she could unzip it while they walked. "And because of your brilliant choice in soda I will share my three pound bag of gummy bears with you." Clarke hefted the bag out before zipping her bag back up and sliding the strap on.

"You brought those??" Lexa exclaimed, staring down in disbelief.

Clarke looked up at her, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's a three pound bag of candy!"

"Well I mean, if you don't want any," Clarke trailed off as she slowly shifted the bag to her other side.

"I didn't say that." Lexa said quickly. 

Clarke stared at her for a moment and Lexa felt herself growing uncomfortable under Clarke's intense gaze. "Okay." Clarke said after a moment.

She tore the bag open and took a handful out for herself before holding it out to Lexa.

"I haven't had these in forever." Lexa admitted as she chewed down on a red one.

"Really? I can't remember a time when I didn't have a bag somewhere in my room."

When Lexa looked over at her with an expression of horror and amazement Clarke laughed.

"What?" Clarke asked. "What the hell does that face mean?"

"It's just that first off, that is so unhealthy, and second off, where did you even get all these gummy bears?"

"Bellamy. He was my supplier. It started when I was in probably in the fifth grade and I had this massive crush on this guy. It was stupid, but he was pretty popular and super cool and I just thought the world of him. I used to spend hours telling Octavia about how much I liked him and sometimes we even got Bellamy to listen in so that he could offer advice on how to ask him out."

"Did the advice ever work?"

Clarke scoffed, "No. Anyway I finally, finally, asked him out one day and he turned me down right away. I mean it wasn't really a big deal, but I had built it up so much that I was broken hearted." 

"My poor baby Clarke." Lexa said as she patted Clarke's shoulder before grabbing some more gummy bears. "Is that when this started?" Lexa asked, holding one of her gummy bears up.

"Yea, pretty much. I mean Bellamy used to leave various candies and stuff on Octavia's bed whenever she was feeling down so when I came home and there was this little bag of gummy bears sitting right outside my window. It meant a lot."

"That's sweet."

"It was. He denied it slightly at first, just like he denied leaving Octavia stuff. He used to say it was the candy-fairy. We always knew though."

"You have no siblings, right?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke nodded. "Just me. It was nice at times and I know that not all siblings are as close as Bell and O, but I still always wanted some kind of sibling. Do you have any? You never mention anyone."

"I do."

"Really? Who?"

"I have three siblings, an older brother and sister, and then a younger sister."

"That's so cool, what are their names?"

"Casper and Amalie are the older ones and then Connly's the little one."

"Are you guys not close?"

"Not really. My mom adopted me when I was little, but then got married later on. Her husband already had the three kids and by that time I was in high school and spent more time at friends than at home so I guess I never really got close to them."

"Woah, woah, wait you were adopted?"

Lexa laughed, "Well I don't really look much like my mom now do I?"

Clarke frowned, "I honestly never thought of that. You don't talk about yourself much. It's not my fault I didn't know."

Lexa bumped their shoulders together and took another gummy bear. "Of course not."

"How old are they?"

"Is this interrogate Lexa day?"

"I'm just curious! Siblings are cool. Most of us are only children." Clarke said as she gestured to the group spread out in front of them.

"Fine." Lexa said with a sigh. "My mom only got married about two years ago, so I haven't known them long at all. Casper's twenty now and at college in New York with Amalie, who is eighteen like me. Connly is only fifteen and she goes to high school where our parents live."

Clarke sighed. "You're so good at descriptions."

"I feel your mockery and sarcasm dripping onto me."

"Oh please, like you're not sarcastic at all."

"Touché. Plus, you're one to talk. I barely know anything about you. At least you've met my mom."

Clarke shrugged, "There's really not much there. My mom's a doctor, my dad's an engineer. We lived down in Houston for a while because my dad worked for NASA, but then when I was seven we moved, which is when I met Octavia and all."

"You're dad worked for NASA?? Now who's the one withholding information."

"It wasn't that cool. He just designed stuff."

"Like spaceships?"

"More like individual components. Not very interesting, trust me."

"Okay then. Well, I feel like I know you so much better now."

"You know what I don't think I want to share my gummy bears anymore."

"Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed, right as Octavia's head whipped around.

"Did you say gummy bears Clarke?"

"Oh god." Clarke whispered, but it was too late. Octavia didn't leave her side for the rest of the walk.

\-----

"Octavia please eat lunch."

"Please fuck off."

Bellamy sighed and looked to Clarke for help.

The group had stopped for lunch about halfway through the loop, the terrain proving much harder than they had originally thought and thus slowing their pace considerably.

"She ate at least a pound of gummy bears. I'm a little surprised she is still alive." 

"Eat a fucking pine cone Griffin."

"Ouch." Clarke mumbled, looking down at her apple.

"Fine then. Wallow in misery. I hope you've learned a valuable lesson today." Bellamy said as he looked down at his sister who was curled up on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"I've learned that you're essentially a great big bag of dicks."

Monty laughed at that one, earning himself a cheeky grin from Octavia and a glare from Bellamy.

\---------

They did eventually get Octavia up and walking again, but it was slow moving and the sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon by the time they finally got back to camp. Octavia, to no one's surprise, had thrown up halfway back before drinking an entire bottle of water and throwing up again.

She collapsed into a chair and stared blankly into the distance. "Never again. I feel like my teeth are going to fall out."

"You're so dramatic." Clarke whispered as she tugged at a strand of Octavia's hair. "But I still love you."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

Bellamy finished putting his bag away and then dragged the remainder of their food bags over to where Jasper had lit the fire.

"Okay it's our last night so aside from saving something for breakfast tomorrow our current goal is to eat as much of this as we can."

Octavia's lone groan was drowned out by the rest of the group's cheers.

Dinner ended up being interesting, to say the least. A mixture of various fruits, leftover pancake batter that they finally managed to cook, and noodles were divided up and passed around.

Clarke and Lexa found two chairs and dragged them together, leaning in towards each other as they ate.

"This has been fun." Clarke said as she struggled to keep a long clump of noodles on her plastic fork.

"It has been. And as a bonus, I got a girlfriend."

Clarke grinned as she tilted her head onto Lexa's shoulder. "Looks like that coffee, you know the one I won from our bet, will be a coffee date."

"I can't pay on a date you plan to take me on."

"Our second date then."

"Someone as an optimistic view on the future."

Clarke hit Lexa's shoulder gently. "Dick."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone you're taking out on a date."

"We need to exchange schedules. I still don't really know when you have class."

"I have to keep some air of mystery, don't I?"

"Babe." Clarke said curtly, rolling her head so that she could stare Lexa down. 

Lexa held her ground for a moment before giving in. "Fine."

Clarke smiled again and laid her head on Lexa's shoulder. "Are you going home for Thanksgiving? I mean, I remember you saying you don't celebrate it, but your siblings will be off school won't they?"

Lexa shrugged, "I guess. My parents are very stern about grades, even Connly is expected to have high grades."

Clarke frowned, "They understand breaks though, right?"

Lexa gave a half laugh. "Maybe. I can always call them."

"I'm sure Connly would love to see her big sister."

"Please, Amalie is my same age."

"But is she going home?"

"Honestly, probably not. She was so excited to go to college in the city."

"Okay. I mean whatever you decide is fine. I'll be back Sunday in the evening. My mom wasn't too pleased with me not seeing her and going on this trip instead, so she wants me to stay as long as possible. Plus I'll get to see my dad so that's always a plus."

"Do they live close?"

"Yea, only about an hour from here."

"That's good, that you'll get to see them."

"I'll text you a lot, and we can plan our date for when I get back."

"Are you going to miss me?" Lexa asked jokingly.

"Of course. Who else's clothes am I going to steal? Octavia's shirts are soft, but they don't smell like strawberries."

"I don't smell like strawberries."

"Lexa you totally smell like strawberries."

"That is ridiculous."

"Well right now you smell pretty gross and a little like campfire smoke, but usually you smell like strawberries."

Lexa knocked her head against Clarke's, effectively cutting off Clarke's laughter.

"I hope that hurt you as much as it hurt me." Clarke grumbled, rubbing at her head.

"I'll miss you too, just so you know. I mean, who else is going to wake me up at night with their loud breathing and ridiculous stories about superhero pigeons?"

It was Lexa's turn to duck, laughing as Clarke swatted at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also also this may be a bit dramatic but there r pretty bad storms heading right at me like mesocyclone and tornadoes and the whole shebang so if for any reason I happen to not make it out tonight consider this the ending and they live happily ever after but once again, I tend to be a bit dramatic.
> 
> thanks for all ur lovely 'hope u lives' the lightning blew up a tree near by house and the thunder actually knocked some stuff over from the shaking, like little knickknacks and stuff but I am alive and well and so is my neighborhood :)


	13. 'Have You Ever Been Personally Blessed By a Shower Because I have,' A Memoir By Clarke Griffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky chapter 13! okay so in regards to the carmilla reference: I had no idea what I was doing which only goes to show how deeply carmilla has been ingrained onto my soul. I did indeed survive the storm and all is good, thank you for your concerns! before you read this chapter I just want to say that when I was younger I loved cliff hangers. I literally used to end chapters like mid conversation, just for the cliffhanger aspect. its like that book, you know the one that

Bellamy woke them up at a time that was way too early for Clarke's liking, urging them to hurry up as they all helped to break down the tents and pack up the car. Clarke was moving in a zombie like haze as she fumbled with the tent poles, and she gave Octavia a grateful smile when she took pity on Clarke and sent her away to do some other chore. Not really knowing where to go and not really up to doing anything, Clarke shuffled her way over to where Lexa was helping pack Raven's tiny trunk, fitting their bags in like misshapen Tetris pieces. 

Clarke shuffled and laid her forehead against Lexa's shoulder, sighing loudly and relaxing into Lexa's side.

"Clarke. What are you supposed to be doing?" Lexa asked as she took a small break from shoving the bags in to wrap her arms around Clarke's back.

"I don't know. Nothing. At least I hope nothing. I'm so tired."

"You can sleep in the car on the way back. I'll even let you lean against me."

"Wow, aren't you the saint."

"Oh shut up. Would you rather lean against Monty?"

"Well, he is less sarcastic..." Clarke trailed off, peering up at Lexa.

"You know what I think I'm going to revoke my offer."

"You can't. I've already accepted and I plan to sleep the entire way."

Lexa sighed, but Clarke could tell she was smiling. "Fine. But you really do need to go find a job. Raven won't be happy if she sees you slacking."

Clarke groaned but pulled slowly away from Lexa's hug all the same. "Alright, alright."

Clarke pulled her hair up into a bun as she stumbled away in search of Monty, figuring he might go easiest on her.

\----- 

After walking their campsite three times to pick up any leftover trash, emptying the fire pit, and rinsing out their dishes in the small bucket of icy lake water that she first had to fill, Clarke was thoroughly exhausted. She had changed out of her pajamas, which were muddy after her first walk-through of the camp, and into some comfy day clothes. As much as she hated having to leave, she was thrilled at the thought of a real shower. 

Bellamy finally declared their camp perfect by eight, and they were in the car and on the road no less than ten minutes later. The morning air smelled fresh and crisp, so Raven rolled down the windows, letting it wash over them.

Lexa leaned against the corner of her seat, as the window was no longer there to hold her up. True to her word she pulled Clarke close against her, resting Clarke's head on her shoulder. To Lexa, the position looked uncomfortable, but Clarke was asleep within minutes so it couldn't have been that bad. 

Monty was in the seat next to Clarke, leaning against the window frame with his hand out in the wind, twisting and turning it, seemingly fascinated. Lexa blamed it on the lack of sleep they were all suffering from. Octavia was back in the front seat, declaring it her rightfully earned place after having endured several nights of Raven's sarcasm and obscure sleeping positions. She turned in her seat to face Lexa, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Clarke.

"So," Octavia asked, leaning closer so that they could hear each other. "Going anywhere when we get back?"

It was not the question Lexa was expecting and it took her a second to respond. "No, uh no, not really. I'll probably just stay on campus."

"That's cool. Bell and I are headed home with Clarke, probably this evening. But who knows, Bellamy may not be eager to get back."

Lexa just nodded, unsure of what to say. "Do you guys live up there?" She asked after a moment.  
Octavia shrugged and made a non-committal wiggly hand gesture. "A bit. I mean, we used to. But then my mom moved away and Bell went off to Italy and I went to college and all. We have a small apartment there, Bellamy bought it for us, and it has like our stuff that we don't want to carry around with us. It's right outside the city and pretty cute."

Lexa grinned, "That sounds like fun. You two are really close."

Octavia sighed and leaned her head against her seat rest. "Yea, it's cute until all your fucking friends have crushes on him and suddenly you have to chose between brother and friend."

Lexa winced. "I've never had that problem."

"Well," Octavia said, leaning forward so that her torso was completely out of her seat, "just between you and me," 

Her sentence was interrupted by Raven's furious voice, "Octavia if you do not get back in your seat and buckled this second I will rip your left boob off."

Octavia sighed dramatically but obliged, shooting a quick 'tell you later' look in Lexa's direction.

\-----

The rest of the ride back was uneventful. Clarke slept against Lexa's shoulder for most of the time, Lexa not even complaining when her shoulder fell asleep and began tingling quite painfully. For the last hour of the ride, when Clarke was finally awake, Lexa insisted that they switch. After much maneuvering and some detailed threats from Raven, Lexa finally got her head resting on Clarke's lap. 

They passed the time by pointing out various clouds that looked like butts and being the top two worst back seat drivers in the world, a title granted so lovingly by none other than Raven Reyes. Clarke broke out the gummy bears and spent the rest of the time alternating, feeding one to Monty, then one to Octavia, before popping one into her own mouth and handing Lexa one as well. Octavia got cut off after ten, claiming that if she had anymore her stomach would murder her. 

Clarke gifted Monty with his own large handful, which left her with only Lexa and herself to share them between. Lexa's head rested heavy and comfy in Clarke's lap, and Clarke stared out the window as she fed one gummy bear to Lexa, placing it delicately on her lips, before taking one for herself.

Clarke was sad when Raven pulled up to the campus, stopping the car and announcing for everyone to get out and get gone. Lexa lifted her head up and popped the door open, stumbling out onto stiff legs. Clarke followed after her, squinting in the bright sunlight. 

"I'll get out bags," Lexa said, her sentence marred by a large yawn. 

Clarke just wrapped her arms around herself and nodded, too tired and dirty to be of much help.

"I'll see you when break ends." Raven said, coming over with her own bag in hand.

Clarke managed a smile, "We've got a whole other science final to get through."

Raven scoffed, "With my brilliant study tactics we can get through fucking anything."

"Fucking anything." Clarke repeated, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Oh shove off." 

Octavia headed over to say her goodbyes as well, her bag slung high over her shoulder.

"Bellamy and I are headed off now, we figure we'll just get a shower once we get to the apartment."

"Okay, I'll see you there right?" Clarke asked. 

"You're dad still wants us over for thanksgiving dinner?" Octavia asked, grinning.

"Please, like you could get him to say no. The only reason he isn't here now, insisting on taking you two home with us, is because of some meeting."

"You're father has always adored me." Octavia said, flipping her hair and lifting her nose into the air. "I'll see you after break Raven, it was great getting to spend such amazing quality time with you."

"Don't get sentimental on me." Raven yelled before waving bye to the others. She was met with enthusiastic waves, or with as much enthusiasm as a group of teenagers who had just spent four days in the wilderness could muster up.

Clarke hugged Monty and Jasper goodbye, making plans to get together for lunch the Monday they all were back. 

"Bye Clarke," Bellamy said as he hugged her goodbye as well. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"How will I ever be able to survive the time apart." Clarke asked, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Ha. You're hilarious." Bellamy said dryly. He picked up his bag and after waving bye to Lexa he and Octavia began to make their way to where Bellamy had parked.

"Showers?" Lexa asked, walking over to where Clarke was standing and handing her her bag.

"Showers." Clarke repeated.

\------

Clarke stepped out the shower and was surprised to see Lexa seated on one of the small benches in the shower room, already dressed and with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"You waited?" Clarke asked, surprised.

"Well I was going to, but then you took a fucking hour. By that point I was already here so yea, I waited."

Clarke grinned, "There was a ton of dirt in my hair."

"Same here. I think it's going to take like four more showers to get it all out. And you've seen my hair, it's a mess."

Clarke laughed, "Even if it's messy it's still the best hair I've ever seen. Now come on, I actually do need to brush my teeth four times."

\----

Still wrapped in her towel Clarke led the way back to their dorm room.

"What time will your mom be here?" Lexa asked as Clarke fumbled with her key.

Clarke got the door opened and glanced at the clock that Lexa kept on her bedside table. "About an hour or so. But to be honest she could be here at any moment. She's not the best about waiting and I'm sure dad's just as eager to have me back."

"You still need to get packed."

Clarke groaned. "Don't remind me. I swear one bag is going to be only dirty clothes."

Lexa wrinkled her nose. "Just don't even bother unpacking your camping bag. Bring that home and wash it all."

Clarke spun around and pointed right at Lexa. "That," she said, "is a brilliant idea."

"Glad to be of service."

Clarke laughed as she pulled out a pair of pajamas and started to get changed.

Lexa quickly looked down, averting her eyes. While they had changed in the dorm room together before, it felt like it meant more now, now that they planned to date. Lexa shook her head, she was probably just being silly. She kept her eyes down anyway.

Clarke finished changing and pulled out another smaller bag from under her bed. She began to pile clothes into it, humming softly as she did.

"When are you getting back?" Lexa asked.

Clarke looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Already counting down?"

"Maybe."

"Probably five in the evening on Sunday," Clarke said, smiling softly.

"That's not too bad."

"Not at all, and we can grab dinner when I get back. Make it a date."

"A date would be great. Did you see that? The rhyme I did there?" Lexa asked, barely even waiting for the joke to sink in.

Clarke laughed, "Yes, yes I did see that. It was fabulous." Clarke zipped up her bag and joined Lexa on her bed, dropping a kiss onto the top of Lexa's damp curls as she did so. 

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Lexa jumped up and headed over to her small closet.

"Lexa," Clarke whined, "I literally just sat down. Come back and cuddle with me."

"Clarke we literally cuddled for five hours in the car. You can wait three minutes."

"Yea, maybe. But I'm about to spend, like, a million hours apart from you."

Lexa said something but her voice was too muffled for Clarke to understand.

"What?"

Lexa came out the closet, holding a shirt bundled up in her hands. "I said 98. We'll be spending 98 hours apart. I counted."

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"I like math," Lexa said with a shrug. "Anyway, here." She tossed the shirt at Clarke and then joined her on the bed again, leaning into her side.

"Is this the super awesome and comfy shirt I mentioned wanting to borrow?"

Lexa nodded.

Clarke sniffled a little, "This means so much." 

"Don't be so dramatic Clarke," Lexa said as she looked up at Clarke, her eyes serious.

"Oh please, you're the one who just gave me her shirt to take with me for 98 whole hours so I won't miss you as much."

"Will it help?"

"Maybe."

"Then good," Lexa said, kissing her cheek.

"I would give you one of mine, but you kind of have a lot of choices here with you and I really, really don't want to get up again." 

Lexa laughed softly, "I'll be sure to wear all of your shirts and then make you wash them all when you get back."

"All of them?" 

"Yes, all at once too. Like a giant Lexa-marshmallow."

"That is something I'd have to see to believe."

Lexa turned her head so that her nose was brushing against Clarke's cheek as the two of them shared her pillow. "I'll send pictures."

"I can't wait. I actually will miss you. Sleeping alone in a room will just feel weird now, and waking up alone and not saying goodnight to you." Clarke sighed. "Are you sure you'll be okay here all alone?"

"Clarke, I'll be fine. Lincoln, you know Octavia's boyfriend, he lives around here with my other friend Anya. I'll probably spend tomorrow with them. Anya has a three year running tradition of always burning the turkey and I don't want to miss year number four."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I do say so Clarke."

"Okay. But call me, and text me tons."

"Of course." 

"And we can face time."

"I will enjoy spending time with your face."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Lexa."

She grinned, "We can face time as well."

"And I'll be back before we know it."

"You make it sound like the end of the world."

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "It's not, I just really don't want to go back."

Lexa pulled her eyebrows together in concern and peered up at Clarke. "Everything okay?" 

"Of course, everything's fine. It's just that I finally got into a good routine here and we just got back from camping and I know my mom means well, but she can be slightly overbearing. Nothing I can't handle though."

"Be strong my small warrior." Lexa whispered dramatically.

Clarke scoffed. "Thanks for the motivation."

Lexa was about to ask if Clarke was getting hungry, as she was starving herself, but before she could their dorm room door flew open.

A tall blonde man was standing in the doorway with bright blue eyes and messy hair. It didn't take long for Lexa to realize that he was a spitting image of Clarke. "Wow, that door really sticks!"

"Dad, oh my god!" Clarke said, launching herself off the bed and at her father, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "How are you? Why are you here? I thought mom was picking me up!"

"Woah there, too many questions. It's nice to see you too." Clarke's dad tugged at her damp braid and pulled back some so that they could see each other. "I'm splendid thanks for asking. Your mother got stuck in a meeting while mine coincidentally ended early and as much as it killed her, she relinquished some control and let me drive all the way down here." Her dad looked around suspiciously before dropping his voice low, although Lexa could still hear him. "Now don't tell your mother, but I only got lost twice on the way here."

"Dad!" Clarke exclaimed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "Well you've got great timing, I've just finished packing." Clarke turned, smiling at Lexa. "And this is my roommate. I don't think you two have ever met."

Lexa stuck out her hand, which Clarke's dad grabbed before she could say anything and pulled her in for a hug. It was brief but lacked no enthusiasm.

"I'm Jake." He said, before Lexa could get a word out.

"Lexa." She managed, a little shocked by Jake's energy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jake raised an eyebrow and grinned. "How polite, and I must say that the pleasure is all mine. Perhaps some of that could rub off onto Clarke." 

He shot a pointed look at his daughter, causing her to just roll her eyes. "Please dad, I'm like the most politest person ever."

Jake clasped his hands to his heart and swooned. "She's so eloquent."

Clarke frowned and stuck her tongue out.

Jake sighed, "You never appreciate my jokes. Alright then, I guess we are all ready to go?"

Clarke nodded.

"I'll walk out with you?" Lexa asked, glancing at Clarke for confirmation.

Clarke grinned and nodded again, handing one bag to her dad, the one with her dirty camping clothes, and keeping the other for herself. The two followed Jake out their dorm and down the long hallway, Clarke keeping a tight grip on Lexa's hand. Lexa looked over at her questioningly, glancing at her dad, to which Clarke just shrugged.

They reached the small street outside her dorm, where her dad had managed to snag a parking lot. He popped open the trunk and began to fit Clarke's bag into it.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Clarke said, not quite willing to let go of Lexa's hand yet.

"It's only four days, we can make it."

"Of course."

"Of course."

"I'll miss you." Clarke said quietly.

"You too." Lexa squeezed her hand before letting go and giving Clarke a small push towards the car.

They had said their goodbyes earlier for this particular reason, but it didn't stop Clarke from dragging her feet and looking longingly over her shoulder, back at Lexa, who just rolled her eyes. Clarke finally got to the trunk and placed her small bag inside before walking slowly to the passenger door. Her dad started up the car and she waved to Lexa, who grinned and waved back before holding up four fingers.

Clarke grinned as she held up four fingers as well; four days apart, four nights, and then she'd get to take Lexa on her date. Clarke watched until they turned the corner and Lexa was out of sight before she turned back to the front, leaning into her seat.

"So," her dad said. "That was your girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the joke is the book ended mid sentence
> 
> you can find me at hondess-laik-kwelnes.tumblr.com :)


	14. i dont know how to make that face on here with the teeth showing and the regret but if i could i would

hello very sorry but it is finals week and to ensure that I do not fail I must do well on my finals. sadly my college life does not involve studying with a friend as awesome with raven. when my friends and I try to group study it goes like  
"this test is in three hours guys"  
"yea but did you see this vine"  
"woah that reminds me of something..."  
"who the fuck took my bag of chips"  
"dude it was no one"  
"well someone fuckign took it"  
"babe its right there."  
"oh."

and then we never study. 

so I will not be updating today but after this week I am freed from the cold clutches of my college and will be back to writing! p>


	15. Jesus Take The Wheel Because I'm About To Kill Us All From Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back bitches
> 
> some notes on this chapter: I was not too sure how to write her parents, forgive me. also I am finally free!! college can officially suck my ass for three whole months while I flip it off every time I pass by the campus. another thing: their town location. im gonna be completely honest here, I have no idea where it is. I was originally thinking somewhere near the d.c. area but then for some reason I also had them in dallas, hence the hiking shit and then maybe Clarke grew up in Oklahoma somewhere? that could work like geographically and time wise. for now lets just say they exist outside our plane of reality because I am honestly at a loss, so sorry.
> 
> thank you so sosososoosososso much for all your lovely good luck wishes for my finals, I totally dominated (lets hope). I should be on a pretty regular schedule from here on out but I do have a lot of travel dates coming up so we'll roll with the punches. all of the beautiful comments mean so much omg thank you!! <3

"So," her dad said. "That was your girlfriend?"

Clarke was lucky she wasn't the one driving because that probably would have been the moment that she jerked the wheel in shock and killed them both in a terrible and fiery car crash. 

"What?" She asked, hoping that she sounded more confused and less holy-fuck-how-the-hell-did-you-know-that???

"Your roommate. I mean I know you like to get close to your friends and all but that close? Plus I saw you two holding hands."

"Dad you can't just assume! I hold hands with Octavia all the time. God you almost gave me a heart attack." 

"Wait, so she's not your girlfriend?"

"No she uh, she is." A pause. "It's new."

Jake grinned, "How long has that been going on?"

"Only like a couple of days." Clarke muttered.

"Well good. You'll have to properly introduce me when we get back. Now, how is school going?"

Clarke was grateful for the change in subject and quickly launched into telling her dad all about Raven and how she saved her ass in geology.

\------

They pulled up to the house some time later and her dad shut off the car. 

"Okay, so remember; what do we not tell mom?"

"We stopped for fast food, you got lost on the way here, we both got lost on the way back, and that we got some fudge from Charlotte's but ate it all before we could get home." Clarke said as she counted off the list of unmentionable topics on her fingers.

"Perfect, now let's go get your bags."

As expected, Clarke's mom had seen them through the window and was out of the house before they could even get the trunk open.

"Clarke!" Abby called out and she hurried down their porch steps. She wrapped Clarke in a hug, swaying them back and forth a little.

"Hi mom," Clarke said as best she could, considering the degree at which she was being squeezed.

"Oh I missed you so much. And you never came to visit!"

"I know, school's just really busy and weekends were my prime study time."

Clarke's mom eyed her. "I'm sure they were." She stepped back and held Clarke at arm's length, looking her up and down. "Well you look great honey. How are your friends? Did you make any new ones? Are your classes fun? How did midterms go?"

"Hold on there honey, let's get Clarke in the house before we start drilling her." Jake jumped in, saving Clarke from any more rounds of rapid fire questioning. 

"Right, right, I'm just so glad you're home! Are the Blakes still coming over for lunch tomorrow?"

"As far as I know. They headed up here earlier today so they should actually already be in town." Clarke shifted her bag to her other hand and leaned against her dad's side.

"Perfect, I'll make Bellamy's favorite dessert."

"What about my favorite dessert?" Clarke asked, looking up at her dad with a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Oh Clarke don't be silly, of course there'll be pie. Honestly, to think I would forget. Are you hungry?" Abby asked the two as she ushered them into the house.

"I'm good actually." Clarke smiled slightly as she remembered the secret fast food, a delicacy that only Jake would allow her to have. "I'm going to unpack and I need to start my laundry so after that maybe I'll have a snack. And I can tell you all about my semester so far."

"That sounds great. Wait, let me give you one more hug!" Abby called before Clarke could make her escape up the stairs. 

Clarke let herself be pulled in, resting her head on her mom's shoulder. 

"I'm just so proud of you," her mom said softly.

"Thanks mom."

"Alright, now go get unpacked!"

Clarke hefted her bags onto her shoulder and hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Their house, while nice, was relatively small. Three people never really called for all that much space and even with the spare room they had turned into a studio for Clarke, the house was compact. Clarke dropped both her bags in her room and then laid down on her bed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to text Lexa for a bit first.

When she pulled out her phone she was surprised to see she already had several texts waiting for her.

Gal pal (2:46): Clarke let me know when you get home

Gal pal (3:10): oh my god i swear i jsut saw a squirrl eating another squirrl

Gal pal (3:12): does this school condone squirrle cannibalism?

Gal pal (3:27): it looks like all thats left is a pile of squirell bones

Gal pal (4:15): so i was in the dorm but i left to get a better view of the sqiurrl happenings

Gal pal (4:18): so it turns out it was a piled of soem type of fast food. not another squirlle

Gal pal (4:58): Cllaaaaarrrrke

Clarke grinned as she read the texts. Apparently Lexa was quite capable of entertaining herself in Clarke's absence. She settled into a comfier position as she quickly typed out a response.

Gummy bear queen (5:28): how the hell did you manage to spell squirrel six different ways and none of them end up being the right way?

Clarke settled back against her plethora of pillows as she waited for Lexa to respond.

Gal pal (5:29): Ugh fucking finally i was beginnign to think you crashed the car

Gummy bear queen (5:28): I arrived safely all in one piece.

Gal pal (5:28): good. and yes ill admit my spellign is not the best. i actually have spell check turned off

Gummy bear queen (5:29): Why?

Gal pal (5:29): when i type in different languages it tries to autocorrect it and it got annoying

Gummy bear queen (5:30): How many languages do you know?

Gal pal (5:30): three

Gummy bear queen (5:30): you'll have to utilize that skill for me sometime ;)

Gal pal (5:31): that was an atrocious attempt at flirting.

Gummy bear queen (5:31): i know :,( WHICH REMINDS ME MY DAD KNOWS WE'RE DATING APPARENTLY 'subtly was never your strong suite clarke we all know this.'

Gal pal (5:32): holy shit

Gummy bear queen (5:32): i know, he congradulated you on being able to put up with me for as long as you have

Gal pal (5:32): now who's the one who cant spell

Gal pal (5:32): and that's good, right?

Gummy bear queen (5:33): yea, it's great. i have to go unpack and do laundry but ill call you tonight?

Gal pal (5:33): that would be great :) don't go near the alcohol. no more shrunk shirts.

Gummy bear queen (5:33): >:(((((((((

Gal pal (5:33): :)

Clarke sighed as she tossed her phone aside and then heaved herself up off her bed. She rolled her neck out before unzipping her camping bag, turning her face away in disgust at the smell radiating from it. Deciding not to even bother with carrying each individual item of clothing to the laundry room, she slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way downstairs. The washer, thank god, was empty, so Clarke immediately began to dump her clothes in. Most of the clothes she had packed were dark and she was grateful she didn't have to bother with separating her loads by color. 

Once the washer was going Clarke headed back to her room. She hadn't really bothered to pack many clothes as she had still had a good amount that never made the college packing list. She pulled out Lexa's shirt from the corner of her bag and rolled it up before tucking it carefully in the corner of her bed. Her toiletries were stashed away in her bathroom, shampoo and conditioner back on the side of the tub, everything in their rightful place. Clarke didn't fully appreciate the fact that she had her own bathroom until she found herself carting her shower caddy back and forth everyday at college.

Clarke picked up her phone and shot a text to Octavia, letting her know she was back, before walking around her room. Over the weeks her dorm room had become steadily more decorated, more lived in, but it was still nothing compared to her room. The walls were painted a light sky blue while her ceiling was a much darker blue. She and her dad had spent an entire summer month mapping out the stars on her ceiling, adding small white dots of paint according to their various star maps. Although Clarke had long since forgotten most of their names or shapes, their very presence was comforting. 

Drawings dating all the way back to third grade dotted Clarke's walls, as well as too many pictures to count. She had a messy dresser and a bookshelf filled to the brim against the wall opposite her bed, and a tiny desk in the corner that took up the rest of the room. Clarke walked over to the bookshelf and ran her fingers over the spines before picking out some of her childhood favorites and stuffing them in her bag to take back. She thought Lexa might enjoy them.

With her clothes still washing and nothing else to do, Clarke grabbed her phone and then made her way downstairs to where her mom was no doubt waiting eagerly. Clarke entered the kitchen and grinned at the sight of crackers with tiny slices of cheese laid out on them, one of her favorite snacks.

"All settled in?" Her mom asked from where she was sitting on one of the barstools.

Clarke took a seat in the stool next to her and pulled the cracker plate closer. "Yep, it feels nice to be back in my room, with my own bathroom and all. I only got one load of clothes in the washer though, I'll go move them later."

"Okay honey, so now, tell me all about your semester!"

Clarke grinned as she stuff another cracker in her mouth and chewed furiously. "It's been pretty great," she managed to say through a mouthful of cracker and cheese. "I met this girl, Raven, who's an absolute genius, like no joke. She came on the camping trip with us, which was super fun, despite the rain. Monty and Jasper say hello by the way."

"Oh that reminds me, I ran into Thelonious the other day at the grocery."

"Wells' dad?"

"Yes, he mentions you two haven't really talked."

"I know mom, we just both got so busy and he got that great intern job up north that he plans to follow through with. He wants to turn it into a real job and all, get hired by the company full time."

"That doesn't mean you can't call him."

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she knew her mom meant well. "I know, we've just grown apart." 

Abby sighed, "You were so close."

"And it was a beautiful sixteen or so years of close friendship and perhaps our children will one day run into each other on some sunlit beach and fall deeply in love and we will laugh about how we never got in touch."

The glare that Abby sent Clarke's way quelled her sarcasm. 

"I'll text him." Clarke mumbled.

"Thank you. So, how's your roommate?"

Clarke's eyes flitted to the arch that led to the adjoining den area, where her dad was no doubt watching tv. "She's good."

"Did she get any nicer? I remember you said she was pretty distant."

"Yea, she did. I guess she just needed a bit of warming up."

"Did she go on your camping trip?"

Clarke nodded, chewing on another cracker. "She bonded pretty well with Monty, which seems innocent enough but together they just spell trouble."

"Well it all sounds brilliant. But how are your studies going?"

"They're good. Lexa's a great study buddy, she makes these little flashcards and everything. She highlights passages and actually rereads the text book. It's insane dedication levels."

"Maybe some of her good habits will rub off onto you."

"Maybe. I'll have all my midterm grades by the end of the week but the ones I have gotten so far have been all As."

"That's great!" Abby looked at the clock and sighed. "Why don't you help me start dinner?"

Clarke slid off the stool and nodded. "Can we have mashed potatoes?"

"Clarke we'll have mashed potatoes tomorrow."

"Right. Baked potatoes?"

Abby sighed, she knew the potato fight was one she would never win. "If you bake them."

"I will not disappoint you," Clarke said with a firm nod of her head.

\----

Between cooking and idle chat with her mom, Clarke was able to move her first load of laundry into the dryer and put her second load into the washer. She was just adding the second load into the dryer, the first load already warm and waiting in the basket next to her, when her mom called her for dinner.

Clarke slid the basket onto one of the top steps of their stairs and hurried to the table, breathing in deeply. "That smells great."

"We need to go grocery shopping before we cook tomorrow."

"Do we have a turkey?" Clarke asked as she cut into her potato.

"Clarke when have I not been on top of procuring the turkey?" Jake asked, waving a piece of chicken at her. "Your mom is going to kick ass at this turkey and we're here to rock the side dishes."

"Plus the pie."

"Exactly." Jake agreed. "We can never forget the pie."

\-----

Full from dinner and pleased that it was her dad's turn to clean up, Clarke made her way slowly up the stairs. She stopped to grab a towel and pajamas from her room before making her way into the bathroom for a hot shower.

Even though Clarke had showered earlier, she felt that her skin needed another scrubbing in order to get all the dirt off, and her hair definitely still had small particles of dirt in it. Clarke hurried her shower, eager to get back to her room and phone Lexa. After toweling off and slipping on her pajamas, Clarke headed back to her room, dialing Lexa as she did so. 

Clarke grabbed her comb off her dresses and sat down on her bed, wincing as she began to work through the tangles. It only took a couple of rings for Lexa to answer.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Clarke said, grinning. "How are you?"

"I'm good. It's so weird you know. My roommate, not sure if you know her, makes so much noise. Never really noticed until she wasn't here anymore."

"Wow rude much."

"I'm laying on your bed if that helps."

"Really? Miss me that much already?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I spilled yogurt on my sheets and now the whole thing smells like yogurt and I cannot deal with that at this hour."

"Lexa it's like nine at night."

"Well I'm exhausted."

"Me too. It's been rapid fire rounds of questions around here."

"Any about me?" Lexa asked.

Clarke could hear the smirk eat its way into her voice. "I think I spent ten minutes just describing your hair."

"You did not."

"You're right. It was more like twelve."

"Loser."

"You love it."

"Maybe. Oh that reminds me, I bought us a plant."

"What?"

"A plant. Anya actually made me buy it."

"What the hell? What kind? Like a flower?"

"Yea, a bromeliad."

"Lexa what the fuck is that?" 

"Some tropical flower. It's pretty."

Clarke sighed, "Why?"

"Anya decided I needed another responsibility. We need to name it, by the way."

"The plant?"

"Yes Clarke we need to name the plant."

"Uhm, okay. Do you always name your plants?"

"I name everything that lives."

"You're so weird." Clarke said, pulling the comb through the final tangles of her hair and setting it aside.

"Embrace it."

"Okay, what about something Greek?"

"Like Octavia?"

"Well it certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Do we really need to stroke her ego?" Lexa asked.

"What about Alessandria?"

Lexa hummed for a moment. "It's nice, and we can call her Ales, but it sounds too much like my name."

"Lexa?"

"Alexandria." Lexa muttered after a moment's pause.

"Oh my god."

"It is a burden I must bear."

"It's precious."

"It's three syllabus too many for me."

"Fine. What about Theresa?"

"That could be pretty. I sort of like Jude."

"We could sing our darling plant to sleep every night with their namesake song."

"Oh shut up." Lexa said, laughing.

"We can decide later, after we've had some time to mull over our options. Maybe Octavia will have some ideas. Naming a plant is obviously a very important life decision." Clarke said, her tone serious.

"Lincoln suggested Reggie or Nico."

"Love them." Clarke said as she rolled onto her stomach. "So, tell me about your squirrel adventure."

"I can hear you making fun of me but that shit was not a joke. I legit thought there was some sort of crazy ass squirrel cannibalism going on outside the dorm. I got pictures and everything." 

"Oh my god," Clarke said through laughs, "you've got to send them."

"I will. I didn't do much else. I have to go over to Anya's early tomorrow to help her cook. She isn't as excited for a fourth year of burning of the turkey as Lincoln and I are."

"I wish you the best of luck. Mom's making me go to the grocery."

"The horror." Lexa deadpanned.

"Oh shut up."

"As much as I know you're joking, I'm going to do just that by going to bed."

"Text me tomorrow."

"Always."

"And send the squirrel pictures." 

"You're oddly excited about this, should I be worried?"

Clarke scoffed, "No."

"That didn't sound suspicious at all. I'll send them right away."

"Perfect."

"Goodnight Clarke."

"Night Lexa."

Clarke pulled her phone from her ear and hung up, grinning down at it. She was tired herself so she crawled out of bed to turn off her light before jumping back in and grabbing her phone that had lit up, signaling a new text message.

Clarke shuffled her way under the covers as she unlocked her phone to see three new pictures from Lexa. Clarke examined them and had to admit, that pile of trash really did look like another squirrel.

She laid on her side to text Lexa back.

Gummy bear queen (10:21): loved them.

Gal pal (10:21): night :)

Gummy bear queen (10:21): night :D

Gal pal (10:22): did you seriously just try to one-up my smiley face

Gummy bear queen (10:22): :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gal pal (10:22): bitch.

Gummy bear queen (10:23): <3

Gal pal (10:23): <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my butt fell asleep writing this chapter  
> also, any votes for plant names?


	16. Thanksgiving, Or As I Like To Call It: Ignoring The Horrors Of America's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this a little early in the day because I have places to be tonight! thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos and bookmarks! I also LOVED all the plant names you guys suggested! sooo many! I did my absolute best to include every one of the suggestions in this chapter, but if you don't see yours its likely because you commented after I had finished the chapter, or im saving the name for next chapter.  
> also, to the commenter who asked who names plants even??? the answer would be me, thank you very much. i have four plants, Alessandria (recently deceased, bless her beautiful, purple, soul), Octavia, Jude, and Adelaide.  
> hope you enjoy the chapter, see you next week! ;)

Clarke awoke to sunlight practically melting her face. When she was younger she always made sure to close her curtains so that this particular incident wouldn't happen, but it appeared that she forgot to do so last night. Clarke groaned and rolled over, not ready at all to face the day ahead. After a quick glance at her phone, confirming that it was past nine, Clarke shot out of bed.

Thanksgiving at her house started early as fuck with a last minute grocery trip before all the cooking would begin. Clarke stumbled around the room as she pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed the closest shirt she could find. She brushed her hair on her way to the bathroom and, after a record breaking time in there, Clarke was barreling down the stairs. 

Sure enough in the kitchen her mom was already bent over a massive turkey, brow furrowed in concentration. 

Clarke leaned against the doorway and raised an eyebrow. "You know there's only going to be five of us, right?"

Abby looked up and smiled, "Good morning to you too. And of course I know, but I also know that three out of those five are teenagers and can easily eat enough for two people."

"Well, technically Bellamy is an adult." Clarke said, grabbing an apple.

A sharp glare from Abby, one that Clarke had definitely inherited, shut her up quickly. Clarke sat on the stool, munching on her apple, while she watched her mom mix the turkey glaze. She was just getting down to the core when her dad popped his head in from the den, keys in hand.

"Ready for Battle at the Grocery Store part twelve?"

Clarke threw the core away and hopped off her stool. "Eleven years running so far and we're not about to come back empty handed."

Abby sighed. "You do know that you've never really had to fight over food at the grocery store."

Jake held his hand out to stop his wife and closed his eyes. "Abigail, please. Let us live."

Abby rolled her own eyes and went back to pouring glaze all over their turkey. "Just don't forget anything on the list."

"We won't mom," Clarke promised with a grin. "Now come on dad, I want to get back so we can make the pie."

\-----

True to Abby's prediction, there were no altercations at the grocery store. Once Jake and Clarke arrived back at the house it was a whirlwind of mixing batters, constantly putting and pulling things out of the oven, and doing their best to keep track of which timer belonged to which dish.

Clarke barely had time to get ready, let alone text Lexa like she wanted to. She was able to send her a quick 'happy thanksgiving <3' before the doorbell rang. Throwing down her brush Clarke ran down the stairs, eager to answer the door.

She flung it open to reveal Octavia with her leg hoisted high above her head and resting against the brick wall to her side, her eyebrows raised and a cheeky grin plastered across her face. Bellamy was much more reserved, grimacing at his sister and holding his main contribution; baked macaroni.

"I told her not to." Was all he said as he stepped in through the open doorway. He kissed Clarke's cheek before heading into the kitchen, where her parents' excited hellos could be heard.

"Well don't you look magnificent." Clarke said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Thank you, I planned this pose for like five minutes and it took me a solid minute to get into it. Bellamy huffed the entire time, that ragweed. Also, could you help me get out?"

Clarke laughed, she honestly expected nothing less of Octavia. She grabbed Octavia's heel and helped to slowly lower it, Octavia wincing the entire time. Once both feet were safely on the ground Octavia shook out her legs. 

"That's so much better. The things I do to look fabulous. Now come on, I swear I smell cinnamon pie and you know that's my fucking favorite."

"Well we made it especially for you," Clarke said as she allowed Octavia to pull her into the kitchen.

\-----

With less than an hour on the turkey and her parents finishing up the rest of the side dishes, Clarke led Octavia and Bellamy into her small den. Octavia had claimed one end of the couch, leaning her back against the arm rest and waiting until Clarke sat down in the middle to throw her feet over Clarke's lap. Bellamy fell quite ungracefully onto the other end of the couch, flicking his sister's foot as he did so.

"So," Octavia said after she had stuck her tongue out at Bellamy, who responded with vigorous eyebrow wiggle. "How's Lexa?"

"It's literally not even been a full day since we've all seen each other."

"Yea, but unless you want me to talk nonstop about Lincoln.." Octavia trailed off, waiting for Clarke to pick up on the bait.

After a moment Clarke caved with a sigh. "Her friend bought us a plant."

Bellamy laughed, "What?"

"Yea, something about 'nothing like an added responsibility on a new relationship'. We're trying to decide on names for it."

"You're naming the plant?" Bellamy asked.

"You named the spices!!" Octavia exclaimed to her brother.

"That's only because you refused to learn their real names and I can't keep describing saffron to you every night!"

"What the hell is saffron?"

"Jeff. Saffron is Jeff."

"Whatever. We're getting off topic. Any name ideas?" Octavia asked

Clarke shrugged, "I mean we came up with Theresa and Jude, and then Lincoln suggested Nico or Reggie. I told her I'd ask you guys for ideas."

"Well I, for one, am a huge fan of Reginald." Bellamy said.

Octavia raised an eyebrow, "Reginald? At least go for something for plant-like. Like Leafy."

"We were thinking about something Greek." Clarke added. 

"OCTAIVA!" Octavia shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Clarke fixed a glare on her. "No."

Octavia crossed her arms and huffed.

"What about like Hestia or Persephone? Those are pretty Greek. You could always try to appease one of the gods or goddesses. Gaea, Demeter, Pan, they'd probably bless your plant or something." Bellamy suggested. He suddenly clapped his hands together. "Narcissus!! Name the plant Narcissus that'd be hilarious."

"We are not naming the plant Narcissus. But the rest of those are pretty, and we probably need all the plant goddess help we can get," Clarke agreed.

"We could compromise and go with something plant-like that's still a name. Like Thistle or Willow." Octavia suggested.

"I'm still a big fan of name-names. You know the whole Marge, Francis, or Trevor scene." Bellamy said.

"Name the plant Harold. That's always a crowd pleaser." Octavia added.

"I vote Darlene."

"No one appreciates your vote Bellamy." Octavia shot back. "Besides Doris is way better."

Clarke held up her hands to stop the two before it could go any further. "Okay, okay, I've heard a lot of names today. I'll let Lexa know what you guys think."

Jake stuck his head into the den. "What are you guys up to?"

"Trying to decide on a name for the plant Clarke's roommate just got." Octavia said.

Jake thought for a moment. "Thelonious. Or Maggie if we're going for a girl."

"Dad!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. But lunch is ready, by the way."

Octavia moved faster than Clarke had ever seen her, jumping up from the couch and practically running into the kitchen. Bellamy and Clarke were slightly slower to rise but did so all the same. By the time the two of them got into the kitchen Abby and Octavia were already seated.

They took their seats as Jake brought over the sliced turkey. "All right gang, it's all here so let's dig in."

Abby shot Jake a look and he quickly backed up. "After grace of course."

They said the usual spiel of what they were thankful for before eagerly stacking their plates high with food. Octavia practically moaned as she took her first bite of mashed potatoes.

"This is heaven on earth." She said. 

Abby smiled, "Thank you."

"Seriously, you are the best." Octavia nodded earnestly.

"So," Abby said, "what's new in the Blakes' lives?"

"Well my life obviously centers around Clarke so nothing much to say there."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "My job in Italy is going well."

"Really?" Abby asked, excited. "Tell me all about it, it must be so exciting to live there."

"It's pretty great, and O had the best time visiting me over summer. I got to take her to all these cool historical sites, which she loved." Bellamy shot a pointed look at his sister who nodded earnestly.

"Yes, loved them very much. All the sites. Not the boys. Mhm."

"Well," Bellamy continued, ignoring the sarcasm evident in Octavia's voice, "it was really cool, and some of the places I hadn't even visited yet so it was a first for us both."

"How long are you planning to live there?" Jake asked.

Bellamy let out a small laugh, "I honestly have no idea. Being a teacher and all, they have to renew my contract each year. I mean it seems as though the school likes me, but you can never really tell. As long as I have work and Octavia is okay here in the states, I'll stay."

"Well that's fantastic. We'll have to all come visit you sometime." Abby said with a warm smile.

"That'd be great." Bellamy answered. 

"So what else is new?" Abby asked. "Come on, there's no gossip anymore with you guys gone. I miss hearing all about what your friends were doing."

"Well, Clarke and her roommate just got a plant and they insist on naming it." Octavia said.

Clarke shot her a look across the table while Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's certainly interesting. Any, uh, any ideas on names? I'm not exactly sure what you would even name a plant."

"There have been a wide variety of suggestions." Clarke mumbled.

"I personally prefer old fashioned names, like Mabel." Bellamy said.

"I still vote Octavia."

"Thank you Octavia, we appreciate the suggestion." Clarke said bluntly.

"I'm going to have to side with Bellamy. What about Maeve or Theia?" Abby said.

Clarke hummed some as she thought. "Those could work. I'll really have to talk to Lexa. It's more her plant than it is mine."

"Let us know what you decide on." Jake said, flashing a quick wink in Clarke's direction. "And if it's gossip you're looking for, I have gossip from work."

"Really dad?"

"Yes really! You'll never believe what that Grant guy said to me yesterday."

Clarke listened happily as her dad recounted a tale of stale donuts and official complaints filed against the ants that had infested the break room. As much as she was enjoying the new found freedom that college gave her, she had missed her parents. Having them, along with Bellamy and Octavia, all together was something she knew she wouldn't get to see again until Christmas. 

Clarke savored their time together, laughing as Octavia tried to throw a grape in the air and catch it with her mouth, failing horribly. She watched as Bellamy side-eyed the pies until Abby finally caught on and decided it was time for dessert. She felt safe and content in her home, surrounded by friends that by now she considered her siblings. Clarke caught herself wondering for the hundredth time that day how Lexa's Thanksgiving was going, and the itch in her fingers to text her returned.

Halfway through dessert Clarke was able to excuse herself, claiming she needed the bathroom. As she swept through the den she grabbed her phone off the counter, typing out a quick text to Lexa.

Gummy bear queen (1:28): lexaaaaaaaaa how is ur thanksgiving

Clarke locked herself in the bathroom and turned the faucet on, praying that Lexa would respond quickly. Moments later it appeared that the texting gods were looking out for her.

Gal pal (1:29): Anya didnt burn the turkey. im so dissapointed

Gummy bear queen (1:29): Sorry u couldn't find amusement in your friend's failures.

Gal pal (1:29): oh shut up

Gummy bear queen (1:30): we're in the middle of dessert. im currently hiding in the bathroom. to text you.

Gal pal (1:30): im swooning clarke

Gummy bear queen (1:30): hey i am risking a stern talking to and perhaps more questions about my college life for this. also i have like eighty new plant names

Gal pal (1:30): what the hell???

Gummy bear queen (1:30): yea i may have told octavia and then she and bellamy had like all these suggestions. my parents even got in on it. they range from leafy to Reginald. 

Gal pal (1:31): i love them. lincoln had some new ones too and anya went all greek on me. 

Gummy bear queen (1:31): ill call you tonight and you can tell me all about it. ive got to go now, i can literally hear the concern in their voices from down the hall

Gal pal (1:31): good luck

Gummy bear queen (1:31): enjoy your non-burnt turkey

Clarke turned off the water and hurried out the bathroom, making sure to place her phone back on the coffee table in the den as she did so. She hurried back into the kitchen and slid into her seat.

"Welcome back to reality." Jake said. 

"Yea," Octavia chimed in. "We were beginning to think you fell in."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Hilarious.

\-----

Lunch lasted until well past two o'clock, when they all decided to squish into the minimal couch space and watch the Macy's Day Parade, a staple Thanksgiving tradition in the Griffin Household.

Clarke's belly was stuffed and she found it rather difficult to move once she had sunk into her spot on the couch, Octavia's legs once again claiming reign over Clarke's lap. Warm and content Clarke felt herself dropping off to sleep, her hands wrapped securely around Octavia's ankles. 

\-----

Her face was warm. There was snickering. Clarke frowned.

She cracked an eye open to see the shocked faces of both Bellamy and Octavia Blake.

"She's awake." Bellamy whispered.

"No duh." Octavia shot back.

"What the hell is on my fucking face?" Clarke asked, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Nothing." Octavia said at the same time that Bellamy answered with "Turkey."

"You put turkey on my face?"

"Well technically Octavia did..."

Octavia turned to smack her brother on the shoulder. "It was your idea!"

"Only because you always send me pictures of the food you put on Clarke's face!" Bellamy protested.

"Wait you take pictures of that shit?"

"Of course." Octavia said, straightening up from where she had been bent over Clarke's face. "I have a whole instagram account dedicated to them."

"I will." Clarke said. "Kill you."

"That would be intimidating if you didn't have turkey resting on your cheek." Octavia said.

Clarke glared before peeling it off her face and stuffing the turkey slice into her mouth.

"Graceful. We woke you to tell you goodbye." Bellamy said.

"You're leaving? What time is it?"

"Past five." Bellamy answered.

"Wow I slept for a long time."

"No shit." Octavia scoffed.

Clarke heaved herself up off the couch, wiping the last of the turkey residue off her face. "I really don't like this whole waking-Clarke-up-by-putting-various-foods-on-her-face trend."

"And photographing it." Octavia added. "But you love it, don't deny it."

"I will admit that I realize it's your odd as hell way of showing that you love me." Clarke said as she kissed her friend's cheek.

Octavia made a face and wiped at her cheek. "Gross."

Clarke grinned, "Love you too. Now let's get you two weirdoes out my house."

She slung an arm over Bellamy's shoulder, having to reach up on her tiptoes to do so.

"Got everything O?" Bellamy asked as he freed himself from Clarke's arm and led them to the door.

"Yup. Bye Clarke."

Clarke hugged Octavia goodbye and repeated the same process with Bellamy.

"Thank you again Jake and Abby," Octavia hollered back into the house.

Bellamy grimaced at his sister's volume as two variations of 'you're welcome!' could be heard from inside the house. 

"I'll text you later." Bellamy said as he ushered Octavia out. 

"Definitely. We need to stop by that coffee place, remember the one that opened right before O and I left for college."

Octavia groaned. "That place was the fucking best."

Bellamy smiled, "Will do. Bye Clarke."

Clarke lifted her hand in a wave and then watched as the two made their way to the car, Octavia bumping into her brother, attempting to throw him off balance, all the way down the steps. Once they were safely in the car Clarke waved once more and then close the door.

She sighed as she made her way into the kitchen. 

"Need any clean up help?" She asked her dad, who was busy putting leftovers into containers.

Jake paused for a moment and surveyed the kitchen before shaking his head. "Don't think so, thanks though."

"Welcome dad. I'll be upstairs then."

"Okay."

Clarke didn't see her mom in the den as she grabbed her phone so she assumed she was in her office, most likely working. Phone in hand Clarke made her way up the stairs and into her room, sighing with exhaustion as she finally got to lay down on her bed.

She figured it was a good time to call Lexa, not too late, but late enough for her to be done with any Thanksgiving related food shenanigans. Clarke tapped at her contact name and then put the phone up to her ear, listening as it rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I had to edit this super fast so pleaaaase let me know if u see any stupid grammar mistakes like 'tow' instead of 'two' and then I can fix them, thank you!!!!!!


	17. I Had A Hard Time Thinking Of A Good Chapter Title So I'll Just Call It Shots Shots Shots Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so sorry this is posted late in the evening, I went for a bike ride and totally wiped out and like scraped up the whole side of my leg so I had to either limp home or wait for my mom to come pick me up so I just limped home. four separate, highly concerned people offered me rides. gotta love the suburbs. anyway here's the chapter, im eager to get Clarke back to her dorms and back to lexa so im trying not to dwell too long on her time at home!

Lexa's voice was groggy as she muttered a hello.

"Were you asleep?" Clarke asked, amusement evident in her voice.

"Ugh. Maybe."

"I was too, but at least my nap ended before six in the evening."

"I had a busy morning."

"Eating non-burnt turkey?"

"Yea, it actually came out surprisingly well today. However, Anya did insist we heat up the cranberry sauce, you know the kind from the can, and it like bubbled and then crusted to the plate so technically we burnt the cranberry sauce."

"Your friends are amazing." Clarke said in awe. "My family didn't burn anything and we had a magnificent time and Bellamy and Octavia came over."

"Oh that's right. Didn't you say they bombarded you with plant names?"

Clarke cringed. "They really did, it was awful."

"Lincoln did too, but then Anya's names had like back stories and meanings behind them and shit."

"That's amazing," Clarke said, her words marred by a yawn.

"Oh my god Clarke are you falling asleep?"

"Maybe."

"Didn't you tell me you napped for like two hours?"

"Hey I woke up very early this morning for the Griffin father-daughter Battle at the Grocery Store, part twelve."

Lexa was silent for a beat. "What the actual hell?"

Clarke shifted her weight on her elbows and grinned, she had been waiting to tell Lexa about this. "Well, technically there's never been an actual battle, but things can get pretty sketchy."

"In the grocery store." Lexa deadpanned.

"...Yea."

"You are so unbelievable sometimes."

"That's what makes me so special."

"Oh you're special alright. How did they day go with your parents?"

"Well I am definitely going to kill my dad. Since he found out about us dating he's been making these sly little remarks the entire time. Nothing obvious, my mom isn't catching on at all, but I know what he means."

Lexa laughed, "That honestly sounds hilarious."

"It is not!" Clarke protested.

Lexa was quiet for a moment and Clarke could hear people talking in the background. Lexa soon sighed, "It sounds like I have to go Clarke, apparently Anya's cat broke Lincoln's favorite plate. They're requiring my assistance to mediate."

"Okay, have fun. Forge a good alliance between the two. Maybe like a cat playpen?"

"Clarke if they ever invented a playpen that cats actually stay in Anya would be the first to know, trust me."

"If you say so. Night Lexa."

"Night Clarke."

Clarke hung up and then stared down at her lit up phone, grinning to herself. Talking on the phone wasn't the same as talking in person, that was for sure. On the phone Clarke couldn't watch the way Lexa's eyes widened when she got excited, and Clarke couldn't reach over to tug on one of Lexa's curls that had gotten free from whatever hairstyle she had adopted for the day.

On the phone Clarke wasn't able to slowly nudge Lexa's foot with her own, grinning whenever Lexa didn't notice, too wrapped up in their conversation. But with Clarke in one city and Lexa in another, with hours of distance separating them, it was the best they could do. 

When her phone screen finally dimmed and then went dark Clarke rolled off her bed and headed over to her bathroom, eager to shower and fall asleep, knowing that tomorrow likely held various activities planned by her mom.

\-------

"The sun is barely awake. Why am I awake?" Clarke protested, her head resting on the cold kitchen counter top as she watched her mom rush around. 

"Clarke don't be ridiculous, it's nearly eight am. The sun is most definitely awake. And we have to garden today, remember. Everything that's ripe gets picked and all the dead flowers get clipped down, you know the drill."

"Of course I know the drill, I just thought maybe since I wasn't, you know, actually living here, I wasn't going to be roped into this."

"Don't be silly Clarke, I saved this especially for when you'd be home."

Clarke groaned as her mom planted a kiss on her head. 

"I'll be outside, join me in ten minutes!" 

Clarke groaned again as Abby's laughter faded into the backyard. She let herself rest for a moment longer before peeling her head up off the counter and reaching blindly for the coffee cup that was just out of her reach. After successfully acquiring her morning coffee and chugging over half of it, Clarke was able to stand up. She stopped by the laundry room, pulling out a clean sports bra and tugging it on under her shirt, before following her mom out to the backyard. 

Not one to waste any time, Abby was already hard at work. Clarke dropped to her knees in the soft dirt beside her mom and sighed.

"Where do you need me?"

Abby looked up and smiled, dirt already smeared across her forehead and her hands coated in it. "The vegetable patch over there needs harvesting," she said, pointing. "Just pick anything that is remotely ripe, the frost will get it soon if we don't."

Clarke grabbed a nearby basket and shuffled her way over, the cool morning dew clinging to her ankles. Her feet sunk into the muddy grass as she got closer to the vegetable patch and it took her a good five minutes of sleepy deliberation before she knelt down. She winced as the cold mud sucked at her bare knees, but she knew that she'd get over it soon. Plus, it beat crouching. 

Abby had planted tomatoes, pumpkins, and what appeared to be a type of squash. Clarke sighed as she began picking at the tomatoes, steadily filling her basket. The sun climbed higher in the sky and began pricking at Clarke's neck, making it itch. Sweat soon began beading on the back of her neck and rolling between her shoulder blades.

Gnats filled the warming air and Clarke had to keep swatting at them in annoyance. It was while before Abby finally straightened up and suggested a break. Clarke followed her mom into the house, eager for a cold glass of water and some real food.

"How's the gardening going girls?" Jake asked from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"It's going fantastic." Abby said with a smile.

Clarke just groaned. "I don't think I'm ever going to eat another tomato again."

"Well you better, you just picked at least five dozen."

"Please don't remind me mom."

"Lucky for you two I made pancakes." Jake said proudly, pushing the plate piled high with pancakes towards where Clarke said.

Clarke grabbed one and took a giant bite out of it. "You are a life saver dad."

"And you need a plate." Jake commented, sliding an empty one over to her.

Clarke dropped the pancake on the plate and proceeded to smother it with syrup before continuing to dig into it, this time with a fork.

"Our daughter is the epitome of grace." Abby said, awe in her voice.

"Such perfect manners," Jake agreed. "Like we were blessed with a princess of the highest honors."

"Very funny. I really appreciate the sarcasm, really makes me want to come home more often." Clarke said.

"No! We love you!" Abby cried, clutching a hand to her heart. 

"So much love! In fact, how do we show our love?" Jake asked, turning to his wife.

"No." Clarke said, which went ignored by her parents who were enjoying themselves far too much.

"Why Jake, you don't mean the hug sandwich?" Abby asked, looking over at her husband in mock surprise.

"No." Clarke tried again.

"What else what I mean?" Jake cried out, raising his voice.

"No!" Clarke protested as her parents surrounded her on either side of the bar stool she was seated at, squeezing her between them. "I am much too old for this!"

"Feel the love." Abby said.

"You are squishing me!" Clarke said, trying to sound serious.

"Do hugs, not drugs." Her dad said, sounding so sincere that Clarke couldn't help but bursting out in laughter.

"Okay, okay, I got the hug message, you can let go now."

"But we miss you so much." Jake said.

"Just one more minute." Abby protested, still clinging to her daughter.

Clarke sighed, but leaned back into their little group hug. "Fine, I suppose one more minute of hugs wouldn't kill me."

\----

Clarke and her mom gardened until the sun began its descent in the sky. Clarke knew she would be sporting an impressive farmer's tan tomorrow, but she also knew that Octavia would insist on laying out in the last days of warm sunshine, giving her a chance to even it out. Despite all her complaining, Clarke had to admit that the yard looked nice. The flower beds were trimmed back and ready for winter and the vegetable plots were pulled up and raked over to await their next spring planting time.

After a shower in which Clarke swore the water ran brown with dirt for the first five minutes, she toweled up her hair and headed into her room. She meant to check her phone, maybe text Octavia and definitely text Lexa, but she curled up on her bed and was asleep before she even realized it.

\-----

When Clarke awoke the light outside had definitely dimmed, a lot. She looked around her room in a slight panic at having lost time, but upon seeing nothing obviously wrong she relaxed. Her hair which was still wrapped up in the towel, was a knotted mess, so she ran her fingers through it, wincing as they caught in her tangles.

Clarke reached over and picked up her abandoned phone, intent on texting Lexa, but stopped when she saw she had no less than thirty texts and three missed calls from Octavia. Cursing to herself, Clarke quickly unlocked her phone and began scrolling through them.

Squid (2:49 pm): Bellamy wants to go out tonight. youre coming

Squid (3:10 pm): Claaaarke answeeeerrrrr meeee so uuuu knoooow whennn im piicckiiinng uuuu uuupppp

Squid (3:12 pm): 'missed call'

Squid (3:20 pm): Clarke this is for realsies you need to be showered and ready at six

Squid (3:38 pm): since ur not fucking responding i will send u a bunch of texts u dick

Squid (3:39 pm): once in middle school i was pissed at bellamy so i took all his socks and hid them for a week and he had to go sockless to school he hated me

Squid (3:39 pm): once in elementary school i poured glue all over the teachers chair and she sat in it then i hid in the cupboard for the   
entire day and they went crazy looking for me

Squid (3:39 pm): my mom was so pissed

Squid (3:40 pm): 'missed call'

Squid (3:41 pm): im going to shower you better answer when i get back

Squid (4:10 pm): well i see you still haven't answered

Squid (4:10 pm): how rude clarke

Squid (4:11 pm): you wound my feelings

Squid (4:30 pm): okay now its getting sort of close to when u should be getting ready and im getting worried?

Squid (4:39 pm): im doing my hair rn im gonna look so hot

Squid (4:48 pm): i dont even know where we're going

Squid (4:49 pm): usually youRE THE ONE WHO WOULD ASK BUT YOURE NOT HERE RIGHT NOW ARE YOU???

Squid (4:59 pm): clarke please answer

Squid (5:00 pm): 'missed call'

Squid (5:03 pm): im like getting slightly worried but i guess i could always call your mom

Squid (5:03 pm): just come onnnnnnnnnnnnn

Squid (5:04pm): bellamy says to stop bothering you like is he not worriedd???

Squid (5:04 pm): not only about your safety but about your punctuality?

Squid (5:07 pm): i will be at your house waiting for you.

Squid (5:13 pm): less than an hour now clarrrrke

Squid (5:20 pm): come on, dancing and drinks wont wait on ussss

Squid (5:22 pm): CLARKE

Squid (5:29 pm): CLARKE

Clarke's eyes darted to the time. 5:30 pm. She cursed. Jabbing at her phone, she quickly pulled up Octavia's number and then held the phone up to her ear as she rushed to her closet. It only rang once before Octavia picked up.

"Clarke thank fuck, where have you been?"

"Sleeping. Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't answer."

"Nah it's all cool."

"Not really, please just call my parents next time, I don't want you to worry."

"Really Clarke, it's fine. On another note, are you going to be ready in time?"

Clarke had yanked out a shirt and a tight pair of jeans and threw them on her bed. "Yea, I should be. I'm heading into my bathroom now."

"Perfect, put me on speaker phone."

Clarke obliged and set Octavia on her the side of her sink before rushing through her makeup.

"So," Clarke asked as she concentrated on her eyeliner. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I knew you would ask. Bellamy wanted to see that new movie, the one with all the explosions and stuff."

If Clarke hadn't of been holding a brush filled with shimmery powder right above her eyes she would have rolled them. "Yes Octavia, of course I know that movie."

"Hey, don't get all sarcastic on me. Anyway he wants to do that and then Jasper's having some party thing so we'll just head there."

"Alcohol?" Clarke asked, working on her mascara now.

"Alcohol." Octavia confirmed. "Hey, you know those two shirts I have, one's in red and then the other one's that dark green color?"

"Yea," Clarke said, yanking a brush through her hair.

"Which one?"

"The red."

"Really?"

"Totally. It's really easy to find you in crowded places when you wear red."

"I love your logic." Octavia said. 

There was a bit of muffled thumping, which Clarke assumed was Octavia attempting to put her shirt on while still holding her phone.

"Okay, I'm going to grab my shoes and then we're heading over to you. Time estimate?"

"I should be ready." Clarke said.

"Alright great, see you soon."

"See ya."

Clarke tapped at her phone to hang it up. She was working two thin braids into her hair, ones that she knew Octavia would be proud of. They started at the top of her head, pulling her bangs back from her eyes, and then hung freely to the side. Once they were done Clarke checked her phone, five minutes until Octavia would be at her house. 

After giving herself one last look in the mirror and deciding that there really wasn't anymore that she could do, Clarke clicked off the light and rushed into her room. She stripped off the loose t-shirt and cloth shorts she had been wearing and struggled into her tight jeans. She grabbed the nearest bra off her floor and hooked it on before grabbing her t-shirt and yanking that on too. It was a typical one, low v-neck cut, rolled sleeves, even complete with a front pocket that hung over her boob that Octavia loved to make fun of. 

Clarke heard the door bell ring so she grabbed her boots from where they sat next to her door and charged down the stairs. She yelled a hurried goodbye to her parents as she yanked open the front door, slightly out of breath.

"Don't you look hot and ready to trot." Octavia said, grinning at her.

"You know it. Let's go, I can put my shoes on in the car."

Octavia led Clarke to the car where Bellamy was waiting and climbed into the back with her. Clarke let out a small breath of relief that she had made it on time before tuning in to the story that Octavia was so animatedly telling.

\----

"That movie was the best!" Octavia screamed into the night, throwing her hands up.

"O, please. We're not even to the parking lot yet." Bellamy said, offering apologetic looks at curious onlookers.

"But there were so many explosions! And the fighting choreography, and Clarke!" Octavia exclaimed, whipping her head around and honing in on her friend. "Did you see that armor? Oh my god I almost died!"

"Are we sure we want to give her alcohol?" Clarke asked, leaning in to Bellamy as they walked.

"Can we even stop her?"

"Probably not." Lifting up her phone Clarke snapped a quick picture of Octavia's glee before sending it to Lexa. 

Gummy bear queen (8:30 pm): she liked the movie

Gal pal (8:31 pm): Anya's making me watch mamma mia, again. she's addicted.

Clarke looked down at her phone to see a picture accompanying the text. It was taken in low light, but Clarke could just make out the profile of a girl's face, looking with rapt attention to a shining tv that was off-screen. Clarke grinned at it, which grew into a laugh as another text quickly came in.

Gal pal (8:31 pm): if she ever knew i told you that she would kill me oh my god.

Gummy bear queen (8:32 pm): your secret is safe with me.

Clarke sent her mom a text as well, letting her know that they were heading over to Jasper's and would likely spend the night there, to which her mom responded with an emoji of a thumbs up.

"Come on guys!" Octavia called from where she had already reached the car.

Bellamy sighed and broke into a light jog to catch up. 

\----

By the time they got to Jasper's the party was indeed in full swing. There weren't too many people there, mostly kids that Clarke recognized from their old high school, but in Jasper's small downstairs it felt crowded. 

Octavia left them as soon as she spotted Isabel, a girl they all used to hang out with. Bellamy abandoned Clarke to get drinks but never returned, likely sidetracked. Clarke was just looking around for someone to talk to so she didn't look as awkward and alone as she felt when Monty sidled up beside her.

"Hey." He said, pushing a drink into her hand. 

"Hey." Clarke replied. "Long time no see."

"For real, it feels like it's been years." Monty joked, playing along. 

"How's the party been going?"

"Good, good. I'm going to tell you something but I don't think you can tell anyone."

"Uhm, okay."

Monty took a deep breath, as though preparing himself for the reveal of a huge secret. "I," he said. "Am very, very drunk."

Clarke laughed, half at how ridiculous he sounded and half at relief that it wasn't something severe. "I know you are, now come on, I want to dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will likely end at the Christmas break so not long now. plus I have a ton of other projects I really want to do!


	18. Let's Slowly Run Into Each Other's Arms On A Warm Sunlit Beach At Low Tide In Flowing White Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, im posting this early since I likely wont have computer access on sunday. next sunday will resume normal updates! big thank you to commander+lexa for the lovely greek translations! this chapter was just so much easier to write and im much happier with it than last week!!

Clarke had experienced hangovers before, as her high school years had certainly brought with them enough experience for Clarke to know the routine. She usually woke up late, around eleven or so. Pancakes soon followed, made by whoever was deemed the most sober out of the group that slept over. Cleanup of whoever's house they trashed resumed around one pm, and then Clarke would leave. It was a routine the group had long since perfected. 

This particular hung over morning was interrupted by Clarke's ringing phone, which she had turned to loud at some point last night. Clarke fumbled with the ringing device as several voices of complaint arose from around the den. She slid her finger over the screen to answer, not even bothering to check who it was.

"Hello?" She mumbled, trying not to wake anyone further.

"Clarke?" A voice on the other end answered

"Mom?"

"Hi honey."

"What, what time is it?" Clarke asked, rubbing at her aching eyes.

"Just after ten."

"Wow that's early."

"I'm sure it is for you. But listen, I just got a call from the retirement home. My Great-Aunt Margaret is sick and we need to go up to see her."

"Wait 'we' do?"

"No, sorry, I meant dad and I. I would rather you stay here and be able to go back to school on time. Your dad and I will go, we can afford to take the time off of work. You know how close to her I was as a child."

"Oh, of course."

"Is that okay? I hate to cut our time together short.." Abby trailed off.

"No mom it's okay, really. I'll be home in like twenty minutes. Is that good?"

"That's perfect. We can talk about it further when you get here. Do you have a ride?"

"No, I'll just walk, it'll help wake me up." Clarke said.

"Alright, just be safe. Bye honey."

"Bye."

Clarke hung up and then dropped her head with a groan. This was not the morning she expected. After managing to untangle herself from the nest of blankets and legs that she had been sleeping in, Clarke began hunting around for her shoes.

"Clarke?" A raspy voice asked.

Clarke looked to her side to see Jasper blinking sleepily up at her, his normally messy hair even worse in the morning.

"Hey," Clarke whispered. "I've got to go, family stuff. Tell Octavia to call me later."

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, everything's fine. Thanks for the party Jasper."

Jasper yawned and then nodded. "Yea, no problem. Tell Octavia to call you, got it."

Clarke had located her shoes and slipped them on. "Thanks," she whispered.

She managed not to wake anyone else up on her way out the front door, but she did have to take five minutes to adjust to the harsh sunlight, squinting at the ground and stumbling along in an embarrassing fashion. The walk from Jasper's house to her own wasn't long at all, but her headache only grew with each step and her stomach announced its presence with a plethora of loud growls.

By the time Clarke reached her own steps she was exhausted again. Her front door was unlocked and she stepped gratefully into the cool and shaded entryway of her house. She toed off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen, where her dad greeted her with fresh coffee.

"Hey princess." He said with a grin. "How was partying all night."

"Fun. Amazing. Awful." Clarke said as she pulled the cup close.

"Exactly how I would have described my teenage nights."

Abby walked into the kitchen, tying off the end of the braid she had wound into her hair.

"Oh Clarke, you're home. Okay so we were thinking of leaving tomorrow morning, which means we would need to get you back to college today. Unless of course you wanted to stay here with friends and go back with them, which now that I think of it would probably be the best idea."

Clarke shot a glance at her dad. "You know mom, I think going back would be good. I could try to get ahead on some of the reading I know I'll need to do, and I wouldn't have as many distractions as I do here. Plus a friend told me that the campus is always really cool during holidays because pretty much no one is there." 

"Well I wouldn't want you to be all alone honey." 

Clarke quickly tried to backtrack. "I wouldn't be all alone. There are still campus workers and I'm sure some students stay. Plus my roommate will be there." She shot another look to her dad, trying to convey the message.

Abby sighed, seemingly unsure.

"I think she'll be fine to go back." Jake said jumping in. "Plus, she did say she would study, right Clarke." He nodded in Clarke's direction.

"Right." Clarke said, nodding.

"If that's what you want. We need to leave soon though." Abby agreed, sounding defeated.

"Who's taking me?" Clarke asked.

"I'll go," Jake said. "Abby you should stay here and work stuff out, flight times and all, and pack. I'll bring Clarke back to school and probably get back late afternoon." 

Abby nodded, "I guess that works. I just really hate to cut our time so short."

"Mom, really it's fine. I'll be back in three weeks or so for winter break anyway, and that's a whole five weeks of no school." Clarke said reassuringly. "I can't believe college starts back so late in January."

"If it's what you want."

"I do. Plus, it'll be too weird staying in the house without you guys."

That seemed to win her mom over completely.

"Okay, go get showered and packed then. You should leave in about an hour." Her mom said with a firm nod, already pulling out her phone to start on their travel plans.

"I'll make you some breakfast before we go." Her dad offered. 

"Thanks, I'll shower fast." Clarke said as she hurried up the stairs.

Once upstairs she stripped down in her bathroom and took one of the fastest showers in her life. She wrapped up in her towel and made her way into her bedroom, where she closed the door and promptly flung her towel off. Clarke pulled out a pair of clothes to wear and began to fling the rest into her suitcase, dialing her phone with the other hand. She shoved her phone in between her shoulder and ear so that she could use two hands to pack.

It rang for a while before Lexa finally picked up, sounding out of breath.

"Hey Clarke."

"Hey... Lexa. What've you been up to?"

"What?"

"You sound out of breathe."

"What, I'm- wait Clarke! I've been jogging."

Clarke laughed. "Well I have good news."

"Does it involve you actually exercising for once?"

"Lexa we've been over this, exercising is mean and cruel and could probably qualify as a torture device."

"Maybe, but now we can go to the gym together and you know how tight my workout pants are."

Clarke was silent for a moment. "Okay, you do make pretty good arguments. I'll consider it. But that wasn't my news at all."

"What is it?"

"Due to slightly sad, but also good for me circumstances, my dad's bringing me back today! I'm packing now."

"Wow, woah. Wait, what happened?"

"My mom's great aunt got sick and she's pretty close to her so they're flying over to see her."

"Oh, tell your mom I'm sorry for her."

"I'll pass along the message."

"Wait so when do you get back?"

"Like three hours."

"Holy shit. I need to shower."

Clarke laughed again, "Fancying yourself up for me?"

"You know it," Lexa said, her voice dropping.

"Well then," Clarke said, slightly flustered, "I look forward to seeing you."

"And I you, Clarktepus."

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed as the other girl hung up, cutting off her laughter.

Clarke tossed her phone on her bed and finished up packing. She had brought some books back from her dorm to trade out, so she added new ones to her suitcase, along with the ones she thought Lexa would like.

Clarke was just getting dressed when her phone rang again, this time Octavia's ring tone. She cursed slightly as she clicked the loud ringing back to vibrate before answering.

"Hey O, what's up."

"What the fuck Clarke, you just disappear claiming a slight emergency? What the fuck is a slight emergency."

"You know, the emergency scale. Slight is when you start off the phone call with 'I'm okay, but..', then emergency is when you call someone and then call 911, like for a broken arm or something, and then a major emergency is when you call 911 and then call someone else, like for a fire or something."

"You are so weird."

"You love it."

"Of course I do. Anyway, what happened?"

"My mom's Great Aunt Margaret got sick so she and dad need to fly up there. I'm heading back to campus early."

"Well that doesn't seem too bad for you at all now does it?"

"Oh shut up."

"Love you." Octavia said.

"Mhm love you too."

"But this means we won't get to hang out anymore," Octavia said, a pout evident in her voice. "When do you go back?"

"Like an hour."

"Fuck."

"I know. But call me when you're back, okay? And I promised Monty and Jasper we could go to lunch on Monday, you should come."

"I would be delighted to honor you with my presence."

"I'm sure you would." Clarke zipped up her suitcase and heard her dad calling from down the stairs. "Hey O, I have to go, but I'll text you later."

"Yea, okay. I was just making sure you weren't dead or anything."

"I am very much alive. Bye."

"Bye."

Clarke hung up and grabbed her two bags, hauling them down the stairs. She dropped them by the front door, along with her shoes, and made her way into the kitchen. Her dad had a plate of pancakes and two Advil waiting for her on the counter. She swallowed the pills down gratefully and dug into her pancakes.

"You know," Clarke said, her mouth full. "I think I miss your pancakes most of all."

"Even more than the man who actually makes them?" Her dad asked, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke grinned, "Maybe only a little."

\----

The car ride back to campus was about as uneventful as the car ride from campus. Clarke texted her friends a bit, gave Lexa time updates, and chatted some with her dad. The closer they got, the more nervous she got about seeing Lexa. Not the seeing her part, more the reunion part. In all the movies she had seen the moment of reunion was this magical thing. Clarke was worried that she was putting too much time into thinking about it, working it up to be more than it was.

Clarke sighed and leaned her head against her hand, staring out the window. They were only about ten minutes out now. She sent Lexa another text, to which Lexa responded of a picture of herself, in Clarke's shirt. Clarke blushed, no need to key Lexa in on the fact that Clarke had practically slept with Lexa's shirt tucked beside her pillow every night. It just smelled like their dorm room, of course, and Clarke had gotten used to sleeping in the dorm room. That was all.

They finally pulled up to the dorms and Clarke breathed out another sigh.

"Nervous?" Jake asked as he turned off the car.

"What? Psh, no. How absurd."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little," Clarke said, holding her finger and thumb a millimeter apart.

"Ah come on kiddo, you'll be great. Now, let's get you inside." Jake popped open his door and Clarke did the same, following him to the trunk of the car where she was loaded up with her bags.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" Jake asked.

"No, I've got it. By dad."

"By kid." Jake said as he kissed the top of Clarke's head. "Be safe!" He called at her retreating form.

"Yea, I know."

"Call me if I need to kick anyone's ass!" Jake called, louder this time so Clarke could still hear him. 

She turned around at the top of the steps, right in front of the dorm door. "Dad!" Clarke exclaimed, giving him a look.

"Love you!"

"Love you too dad," Clarke called before shouldering open the door.

She signed in at the front desk and then made her way upstairs, lugging her bags the whole way. When she got to her dorm door, she didn't even bother with turning the handle, just kicked the bottom gently a couple of times and waited.

Within seconds the door was being wrenched open by Lexa, who's curious face widened into a grin as she took in the sight of Clarke standing before her. 

"Clarke!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Whoa there, how about I put my bags down first?"

"Right, right." Lexa pulled Clarke into their room and worked the door shut while Clarke threw her bags down on her bed.

Clarke turned around and was immediately met with Lexa's arms wrapping around her, a proper hug this time. She returned it with vigor, smiling into Lexa's curly hair.

"Missed you." Clarke muttered.

Lexa laughed, "Missed you too."

They stood like that for a long minute, shifting in each other's arms as they slowly rocked from foot to foot. Finally Clarke pulled her head up from where it had been resting on Lexa's shoulder and set her forehead against Lexa's own. Clarke brushed their noses together and closed her eyes.

"Missed you," she said again, barely a whisper this time.

Clarke tilted her face in towards Lexa's own and brushed their lips together. Lexa pushed back against Clarke immediately, pressing their lips together. They breathed each other in as Clarke tilted her head so that she could get closer, pulling Lexa's bottom lip in between her own. Lexa's hand moved up under Clarke's hair to curl against her neck. Clarke slid her own hands over Lexa's back and down to her waist, pulling her closer. Lexa stumbled forward, bumping into Clarke, and they both pulled back, laughing slightly.

Lexa looked up at Clarke, her lips wet and her eyes bright. She quirked the side of her mouth up in a smile. "Welcome back."

"It's great to be back. Nice shirt by the way." Clarke said, tugging at the bottom.

Lexa smirked, "Told you I was wearing one of yours."

"Well that's unfair." Clarke turned and walked over to Lexa's closet, rummaging through it. She found a soft shirt and pulled it off the hanger before pulling her own shirt off. She put on Lexa's shirt and turned back around, meeting Lexa's gaze.

"Not even going to hide your staring?" Clarke asked, teasing.

"Nope." Lexa said, flirting back. "Wait, but that does remind me." She reached out and grabbed Clarke's hand, pulling her three steps forward to where their small dorm window lay. "This," Lexa said, gesturing, "is our yet to be named plant that we are now both equally responsible for."

"Oh god," Clarke said. "How on earth did me wearing your shirt remind you of this?"

Lexa waved her hand in the air. "Anya." 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Very descriptive." She turned her attention back to the flower. "It is really pretty." Clarke got down onto her knees, so that she was eye level with the plant. "What should we name it."

Lexa bent down as well, pushing her shoulder against Clarke's. "I have no fucking idea." 

"What about those Greek names Anya had mentioned. You never told me about those."

"Oh, right. Okay so there's Eonia Agapi, which means eternal love. It's a bit long, but very meaningful, and we can always give her a nickname. We could also go with Eros, which is just love."

"Of course," Clarke said, nodding.

"Since she's a plant we could go with Zoi, which means life, or even Xrisanthos, which is gold flower. I personally like that name. Another favorite of mine is Fegarofoto, which means moonlight. If we wanted to go classic Greece we could always go with Eleni, you know after Helen of Troy. Then Anya also suggested Nefeli, which means cloud, because then we could nickname the plant Eli which is pretty cute."

"Who knew naming a plant could be so much responsibility?" Clarke muttered, turning to look at Lexa.

"I agree. Perhaps we need some time to think it over."

Clarke grinned at her girlfriend, her eyes flicking down to Lexa's lips and then back up. "Yea, wouldn't want to think too hard on it either."

"Yea." Lexa said, leaning back in. She pressed her lips against Clarke's again, not able to get enough kisses in. Clarke laughed as Lexa began to pepper her cheeks and chin with small kisses, which turned into breath gasps as Lexa began moving down her neck.

"Oh wow that tickles." Clarke said as she gripped at Lexa's shoulders, twisting in their awkward position on the ground.

"Ticklish, eh?"

"Wait, wait," Clarke said, pushing back. She looked into Lexa's ask, a smile evident on her face. "Did you just say eh? Like a true Canadian?"

Lexa pushed back at Clarke, "I'm not even really Canadian. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

"Don't let me be the one to stop you."

Lexa was back again, attaching herself to Clarke's neck as Clarke arched against her, pushing their chests together. Lexa pulled away, breathless. 

"Perhaps we should move somewhere a bit more, comfortable." She said, looking down at where their knees were pressing against the hard work floor.

"And just where do you suggest?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why the bed of course," Lexa said, standing and offering Clarke her hand. "Only the best for my fine lady."

Clarke laughed as Lexa pulled her up and then spun her around, pushing her down onto the bed. She put one knee on either side of Clarke's waist, straddling her. Lexa pulled Clarke's face into her hands, holding her close.

"You know," she said. "I really did miss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the entirety of this chapter was written with the pirates of the carribean soundtrack playing in the background and I think that says everything you need to know about me


	19. That Feel When You've Skipped Leg Day For the Past Four Years...And Arm Day...And Ab Day...And Working Out In General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, although I don't see it letting up any time soon :(  
> this chapter is also largely semi-edited, so any grammatical errors please point them out so I can fix them!  
> thank you so much for sticking by me, enjoy!!

Clarke woke up to soft music playing. She squeezed her eyes tight and then slowly opened them, peering curiously into the bright morning sun that poured in through the window. She saw Lexa, shirt hanging off one shoulder and her shorts peeking out under the long back of the shirt, and her hair as wild and curly as Clarke had ever seen it. Lexa was dancing slightly, shifting from foot to foot as she appeared to be folding the clothes that were piled up on Clarke's yet to be used bed. After a moment or two Clarke was even able to pick out her soft voice, singing along.

Clarke arched her back, stretching. 

"Morning," she said, her voice rough.

Lexa's head whipped around and she smiled. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Clarke winked, "The best. What are you doing?"

"Laundry. I washed all my camping stuff while you were gone, but I'm only just getting around to folding it now."

"And music helps?" Clarke asked, grinning.

Lexa turned around again to stick her tongue out at Clarke. "Music helps with everything. I think someone who literally is never without their headphones should know that."

Clarke thought for a moment, her mind thick with sleep. "You talk a lot more relaxed now."

"What?" Lexa asked, turning around again and heading to her closet, folded clothes in hand.

"Yea," Clarke said as she pulled herself up to lean on one elbow. "You know how at the begging of the semester it was all 'is not' instead of 'isn't', or you would talk formally I guess. It's hard to explain."

Lexa shrugged. "I think I know what you're saying. I guess I just got more relaxed." She finished with the clothes and joined Clarke on the bed.

"I'm glad then." Clarke said. She settled into Lexa's side, enjoying her warmth and the feeling of being back together. 

"Who's in your pictures?" Clarke asked suddenly, staring straight at the three that were hung on Lexa's wall.

"You've asked me that before."

"And, as I recall, you replied with 'friends'."

Lexa laughed. "I guess I did." She pointed to the first one. "That's me and my mom when she first adopted me. I was about to turn two. The middle one's me with my friend Gustus. We were best friends all the way until I was sixteen and he left for college. It was a big deal, a disgrace to his family or something. I haven't heard from him since."

"Sorry," Clarke mumbled from where she had her face pressed against Lexa's shoulder.

"Thank you. The last one is right before he left. The girl in the middle was our best friend. She drowned the year after. High water levels with the spring and all. It wasn't uncommon."

"Oh," Clarke said, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay though, it really is. I mean of course I still miss her a shit ton and all, but I had time to heal. I keep their photos to remember them by. Photos weren't common in my family, so the few that I do have I like to keep close."

Clarke nuzzled a bit closer. "I like them."

Lexa laughed. "I can tell you're a photo fan," she said as she tilted her chin, gesturing to Clarke's wall. 

"My dad never put the camera down. He used to say it was his way of making art. He was shit at drawing." Clarke explained. 

The radio station that Lexa had been listening to switched songs and Clarke suddenly gasped.

"What?" Lexa asked, concerned.

"I fucking love this song."

Lexa wrinkled her nose, "Really?"

"Yes! Come on," Clarke said as she pulled at Lexa's arm, "we have to dance!"

"Clarke, I don't dance."

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed. "This isn't the time to rehash High School Musical 2, the song is already playing!"

Lexa obliged and let herself be pulled off the bed. Clarke rushed over to the radio and turned it up loud as 'Heaven is a Place on Earth' played on.

"My mom and dad used to play this song like all the fucking time," Clarke explained as she spun Lexa around. Lexa couldn't help but laughing at Clarke's enthusiasm. "We used to dance all around the kitchen in our socks."

The chorus came in and Clarke joined in as Lexa's laughter grew louder.

"Don't you know the words?" Clarke asked her, speaking loud over the music.

"Not really!" Lexa replied.

"Next chorus, just join in!"

Lexa did not usually sing. She didn't even usually dance without being first doused with alcohol. But watching as Clarke spun them around, her hair catching the sunlight as she did, Lexa understood the fun in Clarke and Octavia's so called 'impromptu dance parties', the ones that she had seen and been invited to but never joined.

Lexa joined in on the chorus, watching as Clarke laughed as she stumbled over the words. 

"You're doing great!" Clarke encouraged. 

They spun around a final time and Clarke gave a wonderful finale before collapsing back onto Lexa's bed. Lexa flopped down next to her, breathing heavily.

"Isn't that fun?" Clarke asked, turning her head to face Lexa.

"It was, actually."

Clarke threw a fist into the air in celebration. Her stomach grumbled and she looked up at Lexa, her grin still on her face.

Lexa sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "I suppose now is the time I say we should go get food and get up off this extremely comfy bed."

"More or less, although I think you're overplaying the comfy level of this dorm bed."

"Anything is comfy when you are here." Lexa said, her face blank.

"That was so gross." Clarke said as she laughed.

"You loved it." Lexa said, breaking her stoic face with a wink. "Now come on, the cafeteria isn't open forever and I believe you are still in need of pancakes?"

That got Clarke up and out of bed, rummaging around for a shirt. "Oh my god, you are absolutely right." She pulled her previous shirt off and the whipped the new shirt over her head to. Clarke turned to see Lexa staring at her, one eyebrow raised. "What are you doing? Hurry and get some shoes on!"

Lexa held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

\----- 

Clarke was practically vibrating by the time they sat down at a table with their food.

"Please eat slowly, I don't need you to choke." Lexa said as she eyed Clarke warily.

"You under estimate my ability to inhale pancakes." Clarke said as she doused them in an undeniably unhealthy amount of syrup. 

Lexa watched, wide eyed, as Clarke devoured the small stack. When Clarke finally finished Lexa spoke up. "Were they good?"

Clarke was quiet as she deliberated for a moment. "They were good, but my dad makes them so delicious. They're like light but full of flavor. He is a pancake master."

Lexa laughed lightly, "I will take your word on that."

"Well, I mean anything is better than soggy cornflakes."

"Fuck you," Lexa muttered as she looked down at her own bowl of cereal.

Clarke's fork clattered to the table. "Did you just curse?"

"Yes? I've cursed before. I will curse again. Why is this a surprise?"

Clarke picked her fork back up and shrugged. "I've never heard you curse before. It was adorable."

"Clarke I am not adorable. I am frightening."

"Frighteningly adorable. Scare people away with your cuteness."

Lexa glared.

"And maybe that glare." Clarke added.

"Are you finished?" Lexa asked. "I was hoping we could go to the gym today."

Clarke groaned. "Fine, ugh." 

Lexa followed Clarke as they dropped off their plates and headed back to their dorm.

"What gym do you even go to?" Clarke asked as she linked their hands together, noticing the way that the corners of Lexa's mouth twitched up.

"The Sculptors gym that's like five blocks off campus."

"Octavia goes there too."

"Figures. Lincoln does the same."

Clarke nodded, "I do sort of recall her mentioning that. Think we'll see Lincoln today?"

"Nah, he's most likely still sleeping off his food coma. Anya and I tried to wake him five separate times before I finally just left on Thursday. For a time we were slightly convinced he was dead."

"Slightly?"

"Like 49 percent." Lexa unlocked their door and held it open for Clarke to follow her in.

"Gym now? Or do you want to let your food settle. You did eat a lot of pancakes."

Clarke laid herself out on her bed, closing her eyes. "Let the food settle. No good eating all those pancakes if they're just going to come back up again when I start jogging."

"Gross."

Clarke just grinned. Lexa settled on her own bed and pulled her english textbook from her bedside table. Clarke was quiet as she played with her fingers, staring up at the ceiling. She should probably be brushing up on her classes too, especially after a week off and with finals so close, but she still had Sunday for that.

"Hey Lexa."

"Hey Clarke."

"When did you start liking me?"

Lexa put her book down. "Really?"

Clarke shrugged, "I mean you never really seemed very interested until the camping trip."

"Clarke I brought you soup when you were sick."

"True."

"And listened to your delusional babble about crows in the middle of the goddamn night."

"So was that when you started liking me?" Clarke asked.

Lexa laughed a little, "No, it was much sooner than that. I'm not too sure really, I just remember talking to Anya about you one day in the beginning of the school year. I was complaining about something, well not really complaining," Lexa added when she saw Clarke's face. "Just going on about you I suppose. But then Anya had just sort of looked up at me from where she was laying on the floor and went 'You do realize you like her.'"

Clarke laughed, letting her head fall back onto her pillow and curling her feet up, a belly deep laugh.

"What?" Lexa asked, throwing a pillow at Clarke when she continued to laugh.

"Someone else," Clarke said between laughs, "had to figure out for you that you had a crush on me."

"Shut up." Lexa muttered.

"So what happened after? You weren't exactly friendly roommate of the year."

Lexa grimaced. "I thought if I avoided you the crush would go away. It seemed like a distraction from school, something my mom wouldn't approve of, especially if she saw my grades fall." 

Clarke frowned, "Am I a distraction?"

"No," Lexa said, her voice soft. "You've just made things better. I mean, I've never had so much fun studying." Lexa said as she remembered their late night study session for midterms.

"So no regrets?" Clarke asked, propping her head up on her elbow so she could see Lexa better.

"I guess the only one would be not telling you sooner. Think of all the time I wasted avoiding you that I could have spent kissing you."

"You're such a sap."

Lexa winked. "And what about you? When did you fall for this amazing piece of hotness?"

Clarke thought for a minute. "I suppose it was gradual. I mean, there is no denying your amazing beauty," Clarke wiggled her eyebrows as she said that, "and then there was Octavia constantly reminding me of my apparent giant crush on you."

Lexa raised an eyebrow in question.

"I talked about you a lot." Clarke explained.

Lexa grinned, looking quite smug.

"When you started acting all nice roommate on me and I spent more time with you I realized that I did really like you. Plus your hair is amazing."

"It's too much to be honest."

"Too much perfection."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "That's good to know though. The liking me stuff, not the hair stuff."

"Whatever you want to know darling."

"Darling??"

"Cupcake?" Clarke asked, "Honey bunches, beautiful bottle of shoe polish, shiny new feather, can of cream soda, any of these working?"

"Those are honestly the worst nicknames I could ever think of."

"Whatever you say, liebling."

"Is that even a word?"

"In Germany it is."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm shocked, aren't you the one who speaks a million languages?"

"Three."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Well it means favorite."

Lexa leaned back against the wall. "I like it. We should name the plant liebling."

"You want to name our plant favorite one?" 

"Well, it is out favorite plant." Lexa said with a wink.

"Lexa, it is our only plant."

"Exactly."

Clarke sighed, "I mean I guess so, it is pretty cute."

"Liebling." Lexa said, testing it out. She pointed at the plant. "Liebling, do you need water?" She waited a moment before looking at Clarke. "Liebling says that I may have forgotten to water her for the past three days and that you really should."

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed as she quickly pulled herself out of bed and grabbed a water bottle that wasn't quite empty yet. She quickly unscrewed it and poured the remaining water over the soil. "Plants are little lives. They need to be cared for."

"He will flourish under your care."

Clarke glared at her, "You will learn proper plant care for our apparent gender fluid plant."

Lexa shrugged. "Okay, but I cannot guarantee that there will be no fuck ups."

"That's why we have plants." Clarke explained as she touched the leaves gently. "To learn. I had an orchid when I was very little. I got it when I was six and loved it more than anything. It had a strict watering schedule and everything."

"What happened to it?"

"It died eventually. It lived for eight years until I left it in the care of my mother while I was out of town. She overwatered it and it died."

"That's harsh." 

"It is, but I learned to never trust my mother with a living thing."

"Didn't she raise you?"

"That was pure luck and her instilling an advanced medical training in me at a very young age."

"Well I'm glad you made it. Now come on, it's time for the gym!"

Clarke groaned as Lexa began picking through her closet.

"Come on Clarke," she said, "it'll make you feel more energetic."

"Ugh."

"And you'll get to see me in workout pants."

Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa's cheeky grin. "Isn't that bribery?"

Lexa shrugged, "I like to think more of it as motivation."

Clarke sighed again but got up, digging through her own clothes until she pulled out a suitable pair of shorts and loose tank top.

They got dressed together quickly and pulled on their tennis shoes. Lexa grabbed a small backpack that she tossed both their IDs and her dorm key in. She grabbed two waters from the pack they still had in the corner of the room and turned to Clarke.

"Ready?"

Clarke nodded, "Are we driving?"

Lexa shook her head, "It's not that far, so I like to think of the walk there as a warm up and the walk back as a cool down."

Clarke groaned, "You are literally killing me."

\------

As much as the stubborn streak in Clarke would refuse to let her admit it, she did enjoy the walk there. The air was cool and fresh and Lexa even wound her hand into Clarke's own, despite their brisk pace. The city area surrounding their school was pretty, lots of thick green trees lined the streets that Clarke hadn't really paid any attention to before.

The gym was small, and Clarke could see why Octavia liked it so much. There was no flair, no extra activities, just steady workout machines and a small pool, accompanied by a decent sized locker room. Lexa signed Clarke in as a guest and then led her to the locker room, where she locked away their bag. 

"Ready?" Lexa asked as she rechecked the laces on her shoes.

The brisk walk had already gotten Clarke's heart beat up so she nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Lexa grinned, "Now if you can't keep up with my pace just let me know and you can slow down."

Clarke scoffed, "Please, don't insult me like that."

Lexa turned around and walked backward, leading Clarke out to the main gym. "Do you really think you can keep up with these abs?" Lexa asked teasingly as she flipped the hem of her shirt up.

She shot a wink at Clarke when she saw her mouth drop open some. She turned and jogged up the small set of stairs, Clarke following closely behind.

"All the good stuff is up here," Lexa explained.

Clarke rounded the corner to see a plethora of work out machines, for legs and arms alike. She groaned internally.

Sensing her inner distress Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and led her over to one of the machines. "Come on Clarke, this will be fun."

\-------

Clarke was currently laying down on one of the benches in the locker room.

"That," she said, her breaths heavy, "was not fun."

Lexa laughed, tossing away the towel she had been using to wipe sweat off her face. "I feel great."

"Yea well fuck you. I feel like I'm dead. But I know I'm not. Because my legs hurt too much for that. And my arms, holy shit I don't think I've ever worked out my arms before. I can't even lift them."

"Who knew you could be so dramatic? Come on," Lexa said as she nudged Clarke's leg with her knee. "We still have to walk home before we can shower."

"Noooo you can't make me move."

"Clarke do you know how many bare asses have sat on that bench?"

Clarke's head shot up, "What the fuck?"

Lexa shrugged, "Locker rooms are 'clothing optional'."

Clarke was off the bench in a second, grabbing a towel and rubbing all over her face and neck. "That is gross that is so gross." 

Lexa laughed as she watched her. "I mean no one has probably sat with their bare ass actually on the bench, but you never know."

Clarke dropped the towel from her face and glared. "I dislike you in this moment."

"What if we stopped by that deli you like for sandwiches on the way home?" Lexa asked, knowing good and well that it would win Clarke over.

"Oh my god do you mean the one that I made us stop in front of purely so I could inhale the bread smell for five minutes."

Lexa nodded, "The very one."

"Yes." Clarke breathed as she dropped her towel in the bin. "I mean, after all that working out I definitely think I'll need some sort of delicious food."

"And a sandwich on freshly baked french bread is the exact thing that we need." Lexa added.

\-----

The sandwiches had been toasted and then wrapped in tinfoil to retain their heat so the girls decided that squeezing in quick showers before eating was in their best interest. Now they were sprawled out on the floor, leaning against the edge of Lexa's bed as they enjoyed their small slices of heaven.

"I can't remember if I ever really asked, did you enjoy being back at your house?" Lexa asked after a while.

"I did, it was nice. I got to change out some clothes from my closet, grab another pair of shoes, normal stuff."

"That's good."

"Oh!" Clarke said, suddenly remembering. "I also exchanged my books. I even brought you some books, because I remember how much you like to read."

"You did?" Lexa asked, looking over to Clarke in surprise.

"Yea, some of them are sort of childish, but they were my absolute favorite when I was younger. You don't have to read them if you don't want to."

Lexa shook her head, "I want to. Really."

Clarke smiled, "Okay. They're still in my bag at the moment, I'm not the best at unpacking."

"That's okay," Lexa said. "We can get them later. Which ones did you bring?" 

"I can't remember exactly but one was Every Soul A Star, very touching. And then there is Halfway To The Sky, totally made me cry as a kid."

"You're giving me sad stories?"

"I am giving you emotionally touching stories that will imbed themselves into your heart."

Lexa laughed at Clarke's dramatics. She leaned over and kissed Clarke's temple. "I'm sure I'll love them."

Clarke looked up from her sandwich. "I'm sure you will."


	20. All The Flowers In The World Are Here And You Decide Now Is A Good Time To Mention You Have 'Slight Allergies'??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this trip is never ending. it is legit never ending. it wont end until august. im so sorry.
> 
> I do however already have a good bit of a future chapter written, as well as the end! were almost there now!

As it was their last day of break and finals were just around the corner, Clarke decided to dedicate Sunday to studying. She was going to follow through, she really was. But then Lexa happened.

The day had been unreasonably warm, a rare blessing as they stared the upcoming winter dead in the eye. Lexa had gone out to do her usual workout routine after the two girls had shared a breakfast, leaving Clarke alone in the dorm. Clarke had been able to clean up her increasingly messy side, fold some clothes, check her email, and was just getting into her studying when the door swung open, banging loudly against Lexa's desk.

Clarke's head jerked up to see Lexa standing in the door way, panting. Her cheeks were red and her hair was insane, but she was smiling bigger than Clarke had ever seen. After an uncomfortably long ten seconds Clarke finally spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

This prompted Lexa to shut the door behind her and shake her head. "Oh no, something is right, something is very right."

Clarke just looked at her questioningly, prompting Lexa to continue. 

"They opened that garden. The one that's not too far away. It opened. So many flowers Clarke. So. Many."

"I take it you want to go?"

Lexa's face immediately morphed into one with big, pleading eyes. 

Clarke laughed, "It's not like I was going to say no!"

"Well actually I was wondering if we could do a picnic?" Lexa asked, smiling hesitantly, like she had just asked if Clarke would road trip across the country with her. 

Clarke looked down at the english book propped open in her lap and bit her lip. "I don't know, I really should be reading this." 

Lexa's expression changed in an instant, nodding as she began to shuffle around the room. "No, I understand. It's completely okay." 

Clarke sighed, it wasn't like she could say no now. "You know what, never mind. Let's do it. Tell me where you want to order food and I'll call it in while you shower."

Lexa turned, narrowing her eyes. "Clarke are you sure?"

Clarke was already pushing her book aside and reaching for her laptop, ready to pull up a menu at Lexa's command. "Absolutely. So, where will it be?"

"No, but really Clarke. I don't want it to be like I pushed you."

Looking up, Clarke met Lexa's eyes, her face serious. "I would love to go on a picnic today with you."

Finally Lexa grinned, "Okay then. How about that sandwhich shop, Annie's?"

"Annie's sounds amazing, you want your usual turkey thing?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, ordering now. Go shower though. As much as I appreciate the sweaty-just-worked-out-look-at-my-abs look, I'm not too sure the rest of the public would agree."

Lexa laughed and grabbed her towel and shower caddy, "Okay, I'll hurry too."

Clarke reached for her phone, dialing the number. "No rush. I haven't exactly changed out of my pajamas yet."

"Now who's not acceptable for public appearance?"

"Shut up."

Lexa dodged the pillow that was flung her way by rushing into the hallway, an echo of her laughter staying with Clarke.

\---------

The delivery for their food came minutes after Lexa finished brushing her hair, so the two gathered up a small bag, complete with a large blanket and two books, their food set carefully on top. They decided to walk, seeing how Anya was apparently holding custody over Lexa's car and Clarke's bike wasn't exactly two girls plus a large bag friendly.

"This will be fun, Lexa." Clarke insisted as they walked along. "You take one handle and I'll take the other, it'll look cute."

"Clarke, our respective heights will not allow this to be comfortable. I'll be holding too high and you'll be holding it too low and the bag will tip."

"Are you calling me short?!"

"Compared to my height level, yes you are shorter than me."

Clarke pouted, looking up at Lexa with mournful blue eyes.

"Fine." Lexa said, caving in. She grabbed one of the handles from Clarke's outstretched hand, stepping closer as to keep the bag as up right as possible.

Clarke was not going to admit it. Not at all. Holding the bag like this was cute and fun and not at all hurting her arm. The scratchy weaving on the side kept digging into her leg but this looked cute as fuck. She was not going to let Lexa know.

She lasted two more blocks.

"Okay, okay," Clarke relented. "This isn't working."

"Oh really?"

"Please help." 

Lexa took both bag handles and swung the bag to her other side. She reached down and took Clarke's hand in her own, swinging them. With the bag out the way Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, leaning slightly against her.

"How much further?" Clarke asked.

"Not much. But if you want to take a turn carrying the bag that's totally okay with me."

"You're too kind," Clarke said teasingly. "I'll carry it on the way back."

Lexa sighed, knowing good and well that it would be much lighter. But how could she say no.

\---------------------

The gardens were beautiful, and from the moment the two stepped through the gates Lexa was enthralled. Her eyes were wide as she seemed to be looking everywhere at once. She left Clarke with the extremely serious job of finding a spot to eat while she flitted from flower to flower, breathing deeply in.

Clarke found them a spot in the designated picnic area, spreading the blanket out and then laying down on top of it as she watched Lexa wander around in amazement. It wasn't long before Lexa was back at Clarke's side, her stomach growling.

"Let's eat," Lexa said as she took a seat next to Clarke, slightly out of breath.

"Done running around?" Clarke teased as she began unwrapping the sandwiches.

"For now."

They ate in relative silence, the only interruption being Lexa pointing out flowers that were her favorite every now and then.

"I think this is my favorite sandwich in the world," Clarke said after a while.

"Every sandwich is your favorite sandwich in the world."

"No, this one is the winner. For now at least."

Lexa just shrugged, knowing that the next sandwich would no doubt be, once again, Clarke's favorite. Having finished their sandwiches Lexa leaned back until her head was resting in Clarke's lap. Clarke's hands immediately began working their way through Lexa's hair, pulling gently on her curls and watching as they sprung back into place.

This is nice." Lexa said, cracking her eyes open to stare up at Clarke.

"Agreed."

"But you know what would be nicer?"

"I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"Looking at the flowers," Lexa said, answering her own question. "In fact, I think I saw some hyacinths over there." She gestured before continuing on. "They were my first potted plant. Of course I killed the poor thing within the week, overwatering and all, but they were still my first."

Clarke stifled a laugh, "I guess you'll have to introduce me to your first dead plant then."

Lexa pulled herself up off the ground then reached down to help Clarke up.

"We can just leave the stuff, right?"

Lexa looked down before nodding her head. "There aren't many people here, plus, what are they going to take? Our left over sandwich trash?"

"Hey, my dorm key is like my life." Clarke insisted.

"I'm sure it is, now come on," Lexa said, grabbing Clarke's hand, "the Lexa Garden tour starts over here."

\---------------------------------------

They saw more flowers than Clarke could count. Roses, lilies, bushes of lavender, and flowers that Clarke would probably hurt herself trying to pronounce. Regardless, they were all beautiful. Reds faded into pinks which transferred into yellows that were surrounded by blues of every shade. Clarke had never really been to any garden of sorts, but Lexa was obviously in her element. Everything from the name to where the flower originated was included in Lexa's tour, while Clarke's best input was how she liked the tiny white flowers that were dotted here and there. 

"How do you even know all of this?" Clarke asked, impressed.

"Every kid has a hobby," Lexa said. "Flowers happened to be mine."

"Well, I'm impressed." Clarke gave her a soft smile as she swung their conjoined hands.

Lexa looked down at her feet, suddenly bashful. "Thank you. But like, it's nothing compared to your art."

"Oh!" Clarke exclaimed, "that reminds me."

She tugged Lexa back through the maze of flowers to where their picnic lay, stuff untouched.

"I brought it," Clarke explained as she knelt down and began rummaging through their bag, "because I've decided that I don't have nearly enough pictures of you."

Clarke emerged triumphant, holding up her camera with a large grin.

"Clarke, you do know that our phones have camera built into them."

Clarke gasped, clutching her camera close to her chest. "My phone camera is an insult to this camera. Who I am most likely biased towards because we have been together so long. And besides, this camera is more fun."

Lexa sighed and allowed an over eager Clarke to tug her to their first photo destination, knowing that the battle of allowing her picture to be taken would be over before it even began.

They spent the next thirty minutes taking pictures, as Clarke claimed that the light was perfect and they had to make sure to use every moment of it.

Clarke directed Lexa around the park, instructing her to lean a bit more to the right, or pretend to smell a flower, or telling her jokes because her smile looked 'entirely too uncomfortable'.

It was understandable when Lexa finally groaned. 

"Clarke, you've got to have at least a year's worth of pictures by now."

Clarke frowned and lowered her camera from her eye. "You can never have enough pictures."

Lexa leveled Clarke with one of her looks. 

"Here," Clarke said, holding her camera out. "You take some."

Lexa stared at her for a moment before tentatively reaching out and taking the camera.

Clarke nodded her head in encouragement as Lexa raised the camera and pressed the button.

"Lexa! I wasn't ready!"

Lexa raised an eyebrow before spinning around and taking a picture of the flowers. "This is fun." She said, a smile growing across her face.

The next hour was once again filled with pictures, only this time it was Lexa who remained behind the lens. 

Clarke followed her around, laughing the entire time. While Lexa's camera montage was filled mainly with flowers, Clarke made sure that they got a few pictures of themselves in there as well, claiming that she was going to start a wall of Lexa's photos only.

It was getting late in the afternoon by the time the two decided to leave. They packed up and, true to her word, Clarke offered to carry the basket back. She held her free hand out to Lexa, who grabbed it, linking their fingers together.

"I need to study," Clarke said as they walked. "When we get back. Brush up and all."

"Okay, do you want me to leave?"

Clarke wrinkled her nose as she shook her head. "I mean if you'd rather go out and do something else, you can. But if you want to stay and read with me," she squeezed Lexa's hand. "I'd like that."

"Reading it is. Much more fun, to be honest."

\------------------------

The first day back to classes was not kind to Clarke. After reading until she swore her contacts had dried permanently to her eyes, Lexa went out to get them dinner. They sat, watching Psych while munching on, as Lexa called them, subpar salads. That of course led into an impromptu make out session, which turned into Lexa repeatedly saying that they needed to go to bed, and Clarke kissing her until she decided that sleep was entirely not as important as previously thought.

Clarke also decided that waking up on time wasn't important. Lexa, ever her angel in curls, had left a coffee with a small heart drawn on the side before leaving for her earlier classes. Clarke had only enough time to grab a stick of gum, brush her hair, and change her clothes before running for the door, coffee in hand. In what seemed as a repeat of the beginning of the semester Clarke burst into the room in the nick of time, although her professor was long since used to students arriving late, especially back from breaks.

Classes were long and predictably boring. The extra reading Clarke had done for english came in handy, but the rest of her classes dragged on and texting Lexa was her only redemption. That was how she found herself in her last class for the day, stomach already growling.

Gummy bear queen (1:35 pm): food?????????????????????????/

Gal pal <3 (1:38 m): arent you having lunch with monty and jasper?

Gummy bear queen (1:39 pm): oh, shit i almsot forgot. let me get right back to you

Clarke quickly switched to a group chat with just Monty, Jasper, and her, and quickly began typing.

Clarktepus (1:42 pm): hey are we still on for lunch??

Jas-tastic (1:43 pm): hells yea, i end at noon.

Montague (1:44 pm): im already off class, so whenever

Clarktepus (1:47 pm): 2:15? gives us enough time to get there

Jas-tastic (1:50 pm): i can make that work

Montague (1:50 pm): any place in mind?

Jas-tastic (1:51 pm): PIZZA

Montague (1:51 pm): you always want pizza

Clarktepus (1:53 pm): i have to say i agree. PIZZA

Montague (1:54 pm): i cant with you two sometimes 

Clarktepus (1:55 pm): <3

Jas-tastic (1:56 pm): <3<3

Montague (1:58 pm): the one down the street, Archers?

Clarktepus (2:00 pm): yes!

Jas-tastic (2:03 pm): yes!

Clarke grabbed her bag as she left her class, swiping through her phone as best she could as she tried to maneuver through the mass of people. She didn't have time to drop back to her dorm, the walk was a good ten minutes at best. She decided against texting and tapped Lexa's icon, calling her.

It only took a few rings for Lexa to answer.

"Hey," Clarke greeted, "where are you?"

"In our lovely dorm staring down Liebling. Where are you?"

"I'm headed to lunch with Monty and Jasper, that pizza place."

"Aww, I guess we will just have to spend some lunches apart."

"Nice sarcasm."

"Anything for you. Where are you going?"

"Archers."

"Do you maybe want to bring me back some of their cookie pizza thing?"

Clarke gasped, "Is this Lexa? Are you sure you haven't been body snatched? Asking for an unhealthy dessert??"

"Shut up. I do allow myself to not eat perfectly healthy every now and then. It allows for a balanced diet."

"I'm just so shocked."

Lexa sighed loudly, "Are you going to get the dessert or not."

"Alright, alright, I'll get the dessert. But you'll have to pay me back. In kisses."

"That was so sappy, but I'll agree. What time do you think you'll be back?"

Clarke though for a moment. "This shouldn't take too long, and I know Jasper has another class at like three or something. 2:45, at the latest?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Oh, also, should I water Liebling?"

"No, no you should not. Water her like every three or four days, when the soil is dry. Please do not drown our one and only plant."

"Ugh, fine. I even had water all ready to go."

"I will let you know next time she needs water and you can do the watering."

"That would be very pleasing." 

"I figured it would, okay I have to go now, bye Lexa."

"Bye Clarke."

Clarke held the phone to her ear a moment longer before pulling it away to hang up. The whole conversation had pretty much gotten her to the pizza place, and she was willing to talk further but she had seen Monty walking ahead of her, head bent down against the wind. Clarke hurried her steps until she was right behind him. She placed her hand flat on his shoulder. 

"Boo," she said quietly. Monty jumped, then turned around to give Clarke a glare.

"Hello," he said, still frowning.

"Hey," Clarke replied back, sunny as ever. She matched her pace with his, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "How was the second part of your break that, sadly, didn't involve enough of me?"

"It was good. I hung out with Jasper a lot, got to see my parents, it was like high school all over again."

Clarke wrinkled her nose, "I feel that. It was a never ending barrage of questions."

Monty nodded, then reached open to hold the door open. "After you," he said with a grand sweep of his hand.

Clarke bobbed a small curtsey, "Why thank you young sir."

The pair could already see Jasper, sitting at one of their usual booths that was nestled in the corner of a conjoining window and wall. Clarke slid in opposite Jasper, Monty choosing to sit beside him.

Jasper dropped his phone and looked up, grinning. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"That seems to be the running joke in our group," Clarke said as she pulled off her jacket.

"Well you spend five days stuck together and it sort of becomes the go-to humor."

"Plus, I'm still working on the theory that we're all connected in a hive mind." Monty said, leaning forward. "Now, I was beginning to think maybe Octavia had the queen mind, directing us all, but now that I've met Raven, I'm dead set that it's her. She's probably been watching us grow from afar, waiting for the right time to approach us. I mean, she did approach you first, and not the other way around, right Clarke?"

Clarke thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Well, yes. But technically she was friends with Bellamy first."

"Exactly! And I'm pretty sure Bell said that they met when Raven offered to fix his car so," Monty his arms and leaned back, satisfied, "hive mind."

"Crazy Monty theories aside, I'm starving. I was thinking that we could do the supreme pizza, three way split?" Jasper asked, as though it wasn't what they always did.

"I'm in," Clarke said.

"Me too, I'll go order." Monty scooted off the booth and headed toward the counter.

"So," Jasper said, drawing the word out. "How's Lexa?"

Clarke tossed her balled up straw wrapper at him. "She's great."

"When's she going to meet the parents?" Jasper asked, his face one of complete innocence.

"Later. Much later. And you will be nowhere near that meeting. Not after last time."

"Hey! I was perfectly well behaved!"

"You literally told no less than eighteen bad jokes and dropped two plates."

"I was nervous!"

"You weren't the boy who was meeting my parents!"

"Yea, but I had to make a good impression. You can only hang out with the best peeps."

"That is so kind of you Jasper."

"Order will be up in fifteen," Monty said as he slid back into his seat. "What'd Jasper do that was so kind?"

"Offer to drive me anywhere I want for a month." Clarke said quickly.

"I did not!" Jasper insisted.

"Wow Jasper," Monty jumped in, catching on. "That was so kind of you!"

Jasper floundered around for a moment before Clarke finally relented.

"Alright, it was really only a week." She laughed as Jasper's protests increased. "It's not like I go anywhere." Clarke added.

"Well you'd better not. Besides, doesn't Octavia have a car?" Jasper asked.

"Octavia has a death trap that Bellamy is convinced is still a car and the only reason she has it is because he can't fly it overseas."

"That's true, I've heard many threats over what would happen if anything bad happened to that car." Monty added.

Clarke nodded solemnly towards Jasper. "You truly are our only option."

Jasper leaned back and groaned. "I really hate my friends."


	21. You Take Me Into The Woods And Then We Go Off Trail And Now You Claim We Are Lost Who Is Ready To Be Murdered Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES  
> so its been pretty much a solid month without my laptop which was hell because ive never been away without it for so long and I finally got home like two days ago and immediately wrote this chapter and half of the next one so woo!! im hoping to finish up before august 14 which is when I leave again but we all know how horrible I am at trying to plan writing time so don't count on that! anyway im so sorry for the long gap but I am back now!

The first moment that Clarke had a reasonably sized break between classes, assignments, her friends, and of course, Lexa, she bolted to the local CVS. Sure, there were a million other places she could print photos, but she honestly didn't have the time and after all, it was right down the block. It took her over an hour to scroll through them all, selecting the ones she wanted to print from the ones that were deemed too blurry. She moved some of her favorites to the top of the print list, namely one that involved Lexa's joyous face in clear focus, her hair flying out behind her as she spun her head too fast to look at Clarke. 

Waiting for all the pictures to print was agony, and Clarke hoped to get back to the dorm before Lexa's study group ended so that she could hang them up. Clarke was able to pass the time by blatantly ignoring her english essay that was waiting to be revised and instead texting Raven, which of course led to a long winded conversation in which Clarke was not only educated on Raven's apparently wild night but also the inner workings of a microwave. 

While the conversation was interesting, and Clarke did want to know what happened after Raven disconnected some wires, forgot where they went, and randomly reconnected them, her pictures were finished printing and she was back outside, running to her dorm. 

There was nothing but sheer pleasure when Clarke walked into the empty room and began to tape up the pictures around their small shared window, show casing their day at the garden together. She was just finishing up when she heard the distinctive sound of the key being wrestled into the ever sticky lock. Clarke taped up one last picture before tossing the extras on her bed and spinning around, a grin plastered across her face.

Lexa froze when she stepped through the doorway, eyebrows raised and a small, shocked looking smile that seemed stuck on her face. After a moment of taking it all in, eyes darting from picture to picture, then down to Clarke, before back up at the wall again, she finally shut the door.

"This is," she paused, seeming to search for the right word. "Impressive," Lexa finished as she let her backpack slide gently down her arm before stepping forward. 

Clarke stepped forward as well, meeting Lexa in the middle of the room.

"Is it?" Clarke asked. "Because, like, you know how much I love taking pictures, and I saw how much fun you had that day, and I thought, you know we've been dating such a short time, so maybe she won't like it, but also I really like you as one of my bestest friends, but on top of that I also really like you as my girlfriend, but is it too much?" Clarke took a deep breath in and then bit her lip and turned to face Lexa, already doubting her decision.

Lexa was quick to reassure her, taking Clarke's chin in one hand and pressing her lips softly against Clarke's. "No," she said, "it's lovely. And I really like you being my girlfriend as well. Now, which one is your favorite? Because I know you must have already decided."

Clarke grinned, worries already whisked away. "That is just the thing because I of course couldn't choose only one favorite, like that would be absurd, so I chose multiple."

Lexa laughed, "Of course you did."

"Now, this one here," she said, pointing to one of Lexa, "is obviously my favorite because it showcases some lovely flowers but more importantly your lovely face." Clarke flashed a cheesy grin before continuing on. "However this one over here could also be called a favorite because you took it and it features me and I look so happy. So, good job on that."

Lexa laughed again, "They're great, they really are. I think this one is my favorite." She pointed to a photo that featured the two of them, thanks to Clarke's brilliant selfie taking skills. "Also," Lexa said, continuing on, "I have another great adventure opportunity."

Clarke raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you now?"

Lexa nodded. "So this weekend, it won't be too cold and it's supposed to be super sunny, and I've found this biking trail and you can rent bikes and would you please go with me?" Lexa asked in a tone that sounded much like Clarke's earlier showcasing of the photo wall, hopeful but a bit unsure.

Clarke's face was a mix of pain and amusement. "Yes?" She finally said.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure. You're face doesn't look sure."

"No," Clarke said, "I'm sure. I need to be more active, I mean I really love paddle boarding, like I have this unnatural obsession with it, but biking will be good too. Especially with you."

"I learn more interesting facts about you each and every day." Lexa teased.

"So," Clarke began as she went to lay out on Lexa's bed, patting the space in front of her. "Where is this amazing biking trail?"

"About two hours away. I was thinking we could drive down in the morning, after all I've got my car back from Anya, and eat lunch there. Then we could drive back late afternoonish."

"This sounds like a lot of biking. Is it pretty scenery?"

"Gorgeous," Lexa said as she settled in the curve of Clarke's body, pressing their legs together and snuggling closer as Clarke wrapped an arm around her. "I've even been able to see some deer there before I get too close and they startle away."

"That sounds great. We should take a nap. Classes are horrible right now, everyone's making me turn in all these projects for the end of the semester and I still can't tackle my english paper."

"You'll get it, and if you want me to read over it later just let me know."

"That sounds great," Clarke mumbled, already half asleep.

"Sleep well." Lexa whispered, but the only response was Clarke's even breathing.

\------------------------------------

Classes were picking up their pace, with most professors deciding to teach new material all the way until the week before finals, leaving Clarke with just about a week to review the entire course's material. She tried to lighten the eventual load by studying what had already been taught, but even that seemed too much to study at once. 

Lexa was a big help, as always. She patiently helped Clarke break down her studying into sections, taking each one a day at a time, despite Clarke's insistence that Lexa should focus on her own upcoming exams. The weekend couldn't have come soon enough for the both of them, and Clarke was happy to wake up early that Saturday morning.

They spent a slow time getting ready, knowing that they would need the sun to warm up the air unless they wanted their hands to go stiff in the wind. It wasn't until around nine that they finally piled into Lexa's car, backpacks loaded with water and peanut butter sandwiches. Lexa rolled down the windows, letting the cool morning breeze wake them up. The further they got from the city the better smelling the air became, until Clarke was breathing in deep heavy breaths. 

"It smells just like camping, maybe even better."

"It's the sun warmed trees I think," Lexa said. "It hasn't rained here in a while so the mud smell isn't as strong." 

"I love it. I can't wait to bike through it!" Clarke exclaimed as she adjusted her position to get a better view of the trees. She leaned her arm against the window sill and then rested her chin on it, letting her hair hang out the window and get caught up in the breeze. Clarke laughed as she felt the wind rush over her face.

Lexa looked over and smiled softly at the sight, she'd have to take Clarke for scenic rides through the woods more often.

"I think this is the turn," Lexa said as she began slowing down. She pulled off onto a bumpy dirt road, laughing along with Clarke as they jolted along.

They were finally able to pull off into a dirt parking lot, where several parking spots, a small shack sporting several bikes, and a large sign that detailed the map waited. Lexa rolled up the windows and shut off the car.

"Ready?" She asked Clarke as she reached into the bag to grab her backpack.

"Ready." Clarke confirmed, smile wide.

Lexa climbed out and followed Clarke to the small shack, where a lady was slowly rocking in a chair out front. 

"You two here for bikes?" She asked, her accent a strong southern drawl.

"Yes ma'm," Clarke answered.

"Just choose the ones you want, its two for ten today, plus two dollars extra for each hour after the first. Cash only."

Clarke lowered her voice and leaned into Lexa. "Okay so I know this is a horrible thing to ask but did you bring cash? Because I didn't."

"No worries," Lexa whispered back. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't pay for what is technically a date that I invited you on." 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Don't think you can win me over with sweet talking."

"Could I win you over with a lovely bike?" Lexa asked, gesturing grandly to their small selection.

Clarke pretended to think for a moment, "Maybe."

"Well then," Lexa said as she held out her elbow. "Right this way my lady."

\--------------------

The bike riding, Clarke had to admit, was amazing. The trail was mostly paved, and well marked. The trees towered up on either side of them, and they even had to stop once because a giant turtle appeared to be making its way across the path in front of them and of course they had to take pictures. The air smelled sweet and the sun had indeed warmed them up enough.

Lexa went at a slow pace at first, letting Clarke's legs get used to the feeling of constant pedaling, but now they were speeding up, the wind lifting the hair off Clarke's neck and cooling her. After a while of winding their way down the path Lexa slowed slightly until they were pedaling side by side. 

"So," she said. "I think there's a trail coming up that branches off of this one, it's supposed to loop around to this lake that's out there and then rejoin a mile or so up ahead. Want to try it?"

Clarke tore her gaze from the surrounding trees to look at Lexa. "That sounds great, just lead the way."

Sure enough, they soon came to a little opening in the trees, the trail that Lexa was expecting. What Clarke hadn't been expecting was for it not to be paved. To her fright she wobbled slightly, at first, but soon found a good balance. Riding on unpaved trail was definitely harder, as she often had to keep her knees bent and thighs flexed, holding herself just above the bike seat. 

The trail was uphill for a small while, which allowed a slight burn to settle in Clarke's thighs. But while she had never really liked that feeling before, it felt nice now, filling her with a sense of accomplishment. It was a feeling Clarke could get used to. The trail finally leveled out and then began a slow downhill descent. Lexa called back for Clarke to utilize her brake unless she wanted to hit a rock and go flying. The thought of breaking an ankle all the way out in the woods certainly caused Clarke to slow down.

The path leveled out again and began turning in a large curve as the taller grass began to creep closer in, catching at Clarke's pedals and legs. Soon it was as though Clarke couldn't even see the path in front of them at all, and she wondered how Lexa knew where they were going. It was apparent a few minutes later that Lexa did not, in fact, know where they were going.

Lexa slowed her bike to a stop, Clarke doing the same only a few feet behind her.

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

Lexa frowned. "So, don't freak out. But I think we've lost the path."

Clarke's stomach clenched. "We are lost?"

"Yes."

"We are lost."

"Yes, Clarke."

"Why are we lost?"

Lexa glared, "Apparently the path got us lost."

"Uh huh, the path. Can the path get us un-lost?"

"No, that honor would be up to you and me."

"We're going to die out here."

"You're so dramatic." Lexa said teasingly. "No one is dying in the woods, but what we are going to do is eat lunch."

Lexa laid her bike down right in the grass, prompting Clarke to do the same. Then Lexa led Clarke to a large rock a little ways away, making sure that Clarke was seated comfortably before sitting down herself.

"Here," Lexa said as she handed Clarke a sandwich and a water bottle.

The two girls were quiet as they chewed first and then had to work the peanut butter off the roof of their mouths. 

"You know," Clarke finally said. "I don't mind being lost with you."

"Now who's cheesy."

\---------------

It had been an hour and counting of being lost. Apparently the time that they spent eating lunch allowed for their tire indents to disappear in the grass. They were now walking their bikes, Lexa in front and Clarke in back, keeping their eyes peeled for anything that looked vaguely trail-like.

"Any reception yet?" Lexa called back to Clarke.

Clarke pulled out her phone to check, a task that had now become her top priority, but found nothing. "No," she called out glumly.

"That's okay, I bet we're almost there anyway. As I recall, we went over a hill on the way here, so since it's leveled out now the downhill portion must be coming up soon. We'll be back in no time." Lexa turned her head to give Clarke a reassuring smile that turned into a grin when she saw that Clarke had begun munching on another sandwich.

"I love that look," Lexa teased, "half a sandwich hanging out your mouth. So sexy."

"Only for you, babe," Clarke mumbled through her clenched teeth.

The ground began sloping slowly downward and Lexa whooped. "Let's ride it down!" She called back to Clarke as she began mounting her bike.

Clarke shoved the rest of her sandwich into her mouth and took off down the hill after Lexa, shivering slightly in the cool wind. Lexa suddenly veered off to the left, and Clarke followed, breaking into a large grin as the grass suddenly disappeared and the two found themselves back on the path.

"We did it!" Lexa yelled happily.

"Technically you did it," Clarke pointed out.

"Hey, don't downplay your own wonderfully upkeeping of our moral. Now come one, I want to get home and take a hot shower."

"I second that," Clarke called back as she picked up her speed.

\-------------------

They had turned in their bikes and were back in the car, the windows rolled down even though they had cranked the heaters up. They day had brought a strong cold front in, a sign that winter was truly there to stay. 

"That was fun," Clarke said. "Even with the whole getting lost part."

"I happen to think getting lost was the most fun."

"Only because you got to show off your amazing woodsy skills, although I think they need some work, considering the fact that you got us lost in the first place."

Lexa glared.

"Kidding, kidding. But still."

"I just think it shouldn't be forgotten who got us unlost, thank you very much."

"I'm just looking forward to that warm shower. And a pile of blankets. And a movie?" Clarke said the last part as a question, looking over to Lexa to see what she thought.

"That sounds awesome, what do you have in mind?"

Clarke thought for a moment. "Have you ever seen Phantom of the Opera?"

"Can't say I have."

"I figured as much. It's high time that you are exposed to the dramatic tellings of a hermit man who falls in love with the beautiful opera singer who, in his opinion, apparently deserves the lead role so much that he is willing to kill for it, or at least that's my take on it. Anyway, it was like my favorite as a child, mainly just for the costumes."

"It sounds, interesting." Lexa said.

"Good. I cry at all the flash backs. And I always wanted to be her friend, Meg."

"How come?" Lexa asked.

"Less drama in Meg's life, and she still got to be in the operas. Seemed like a pretty good deal to me."

"Who would I be?" Lexa asked.

"The phantom. Definitely"

Lexa shot Clarke a confused and slightly horrified look, causing Clarke to break out into laughter.

"I'm kidding," she said. "Definitely kidding. You'd likely be Madame Giry, the ballet mistress. Totally hardcore."

"I can't wait to meet my alternate self. But showers first."

"And snacks."

"And snacks," Lexa repeated.

\----------------

Later, as they were snuggled up together under their combined blankets on Clarke's bed, Lexa had to admit that she really liked the movie. It certainly helped as well to hear Clarke singing softly along to each song, even though she totally denied it when Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. Now Clarke was tucked up against Lexa's shoulder, seemingly asleep. That was fine with Lexa though, she had no plans of moving anyway. 

The movie ended with a swell of music and Lexa was glad to say that she did enjoy it, especially the scene of the masquerade ball. She gently shut Clarke's laptop and then quietly slid from under the covers so that she was able to set it safely on Clarke's desk. She returned to the bed and moved Clarke ever so slowly, until her head was resting on the pillow rather than leaning up against the wall.

Lexa climbed back in bed, pulling Clarke to her chest and wrapping her arms around her waist. She pressed her cold nose into Clarke's back, causing her to stir slightly. 

"Night," Lexa whispered. She got no response, but it didn't matter, she was asleep within moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I think, and this is like really loose 'thinking' that I only have two chapters left! which is good because I really feel the fic is reaching its end and I have other fics im excited to work on! anyway that is a very loose guesstimate but im pretty sure that will be long enough to cover everything! anyway, thank you so much for reading!


	22. She Said Love Was Weakness But Loving You Is The Bravest Thing I've Ever Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, the end!! I was actually able to get everything wrapped up in one chapter so here it is! thank you so much for staying with me through this, it was great practice for writing! enjoy the last chapter

Finals were closing in and any time that wasn't spent studying or in class was now spent sleeping, which in the end wasn't a lot. Both girls were working hard to keep up their high GPAs, especially with scholarships on the line. The stress was piling up, as well as the boredom and growing frustration of not leaving the dorm room. 

Sensing the tension in Clarke, Lexa was constantly suggesting they move their studying place. To the library, an empty diner, even outside if the weather allowed it, which wasn't often. There hadn't been snow yet, but the air was definitely getting cold enough, with icy wind seeming to cut straight to their skin, despite how many layers donned.

The two were walking back from a library study session on a day with particularly strong wind. The ends of their coats were flattened against the backs of their legs and Clarke's loose hair was blowing out in front of her. Clarke herself was hunched into her coat in an attempt to keep the biting wind away from her bare neck. Lexa grinned at her girlfriend, happily wrapped up in a scarf that she brought with her from her home, where she was used to the bitterly cold winters.

"You know, when you hunch like that it makes you even shorter. It's cute." Lexa said as they walked along.

Clarke lifted her head enough to be able to shoot Lexa with a strong glare. "I am not shorter than you."

Lexa laughed, "Yes you are."

Clarke stood up straight, exposing her neck to the cold. "I was just hunching. Now I'm as tall as you."

Lexa frowned, "Wait, do you really think we're the same height? Clarke, I have like four inches on you."

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "You do not. One inch, if that."

Lexa narrowed her own eyes at Clarke before turning her head. She looked around for a moment and then called out to a boy who was passing them.

"Excuse me! Which one of us is taller?"

The poor boy looked cold and startled, but he stopped and seemed to analyze them. "You," he finally said, gesturing at Lexa.

"Thank you." Lexa said, pleased. The boy gave a small wave and a confused look before continuing along the path. 

"There you have it Clarke," Lexa said, obviously happy with the outcome.

Clarke, however, continued to frown. "I still don't believe you are taller than me. That's just absurd."

"If I'm not taller than you then why do you always ask me to get your hoodies off the top shelf in your closet?"

"Maybe it's because I like the way you look when you stretch up, and the little bit of skin around your waist that shows. Why do you think I wear so many hoodies?"

Lexa gasped dramatically. "Are you saying that you use me?"

Clarke grinned cheekily. "No."

"Well, next time just ask and maybe my whole shirt will come off."

Clarke was quiet as they continued to walk. Then she spoke. "Hey, Lexa?"

"Yea?"

"Will you take your shirt off for me?"

Lexa laughed and bumped her shoulder into Clarke's before staring down at her, lowering her eyelids.

"Anytime."

\-------------

Classes ended and in the weekend before finals the group went out to celebrate with pizza. Most of them were on edge, Monty worrying over whether he really was cut out for the higher level biology course, Raven fretting over her engineering project, and even Clarke was beginning to stress over if her art piece would be finished in time. 

"I'm just saying," Raven said as she chewed through an unlawfully large bite. "I've been fucked before, but never like this."

"Just to be clear, we are still talking about finals, right?" Monty asked, slightly confused.

Raven just winked at him.

"Yes," Clarke assured Monty, "we are still talking about finals."

Monty sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair. "Well then, I'm fucked too."

"Oh come on guys," Octavia said, tired of their 'we're no good at this' attitude. "We're fucking amazing. And we're gonna ace this shit. Or at least upper 3.0 it. Raven you were practically born for mechanical engineering or whatever it is you do."

Raven mumbled a correction, but it was lost in the next part of Octavia's little speech.

"Jasper I have literally never seen you fail a math test, even that one that Mr. Giravaldi gave us in the ninth grade, remember the one   
that was supposed to be impossible?" Jasper nodded but Octavia was already onto Clarke. "And Clarke!" She exclaimed, "You not only did one art piece for your advanced art final last year, but three in the same time limitations, all because you weren't sure which one you would want to go with in the end!"

Clarke let out a soft laugh, "I did do that."

"Lexa, I don't know you very well yet, but as far as I can tell there is literally nothing that can take you down, except maybe Clarke."

Octavia accepted her high five from Raven and ignored the protests from Clarke, already narrowing in on Monty. 

"Monty," she said. "Monty, Monty, Monty. Who was it who rigged the intercom system to play nothing but It's Not Unusual just because you wanted to prove your skills? And who was it who was a teacher assistant not only junior and senior year, like allowed, but also freshman and sophomore? And who was it who messed with that asshole's shampoo at summer camp? I've never seen chlorine react so suddenly before."

Monty was grinning now. "Me," he admitted. "But I've done more too, don't think I'm limited."

"Monty my dear, you are limited to nothing. Except maybe a 100 on your finals because I don't think you can go above that."

Monty laughed, already feeling better. If there was one thing Octavia was always sure to be the best at, it was morale booster.

As much as the group enjoyed their time together, with tensions definitely lower than before, they all left early, promising to get together after finals were through for a real party.

Clarke wound her hand into Lexa's own gloved one on the way back to the dorm. A slight ice storm had hit the campus, not enough to close any last minute classes, but enough that the two had to watch their step as they walked slowly along. 

"It's so cold." Clarke muttered.

"I like the cold," Lexa responded a little sheepishly.

"Of course you would."

"I don't like the heat though."

"No one likes the heat. Too much sweat and muggy-ness. I like the fall. Less allergies, unlike spring, and the fall has crisp morning air that's not too cold. Plus, all the leaves change colors and it means the holidays are right around the corner. No school, good food, often times presents. Fall is full of promise."

"That's what most people say about spring. I'm with you though, fall is pretty amazing."

"When we get back could you read over my english essay? I think I've got it done. It's pretty cool that for the final all we have to do is hand it in, no timed writing or anything."

"Yea, you got lucky."

Lexa wasn't so lucky, as her english professor required the students to submit a timed essay on a topic that would be decided the day of. The only reassurance was that the essay would be on one of the three main topics that had discussed all semester. Kids who hadn't paid attention would be screwed.

"Of course I'll look over your essay again." Lexa assured Clarke. "Although judging by the last time I looked at it, I don't think you'll need many corrections."

"Just reassurance."

"That I have plenty of."

"Does anyone else know you're this sappy? I feel like if they did Raven would never let you hear the end of it."

"Hey," Lexa said seriously. "If you dare to expose me from my hard as ice cover I'll make sure that you are buried under three solid feet of ice."

Clarke gasped and widened her eyes, "Just let me finish exams first." She whispered, as though frightened.

Lexa had to laugh, looking into her girlfriend's ridiculous expression. 

\---------------------

Back in the room Lexa sat down with a highlighter to read over Clarke's essay while Clarke went to check on Liebling, who sat happily in the warm corner of their dorm room. Clarke was fondly stroking one of the long green leaves when Lexa sat up and put the highlighter down.

"Clarke, it's perfect. It's going to get you an A for sure."

Clarke moved to sit next to Lexa, peering down at her paper. "Really?"

"Definitely." Lexa turned to face Clarke, nose to nose. She leaned forward to kiss her, savoring in the fact that she could now do this, anytime.

Clarke pulled away from the kiss and laughed, "I didn't know my paper was that good."

"Oh it's better."

"Really now? How much better is it?"

Lexa didn't respond and instead forward, letting the paper fall to the ground. She slid her hands behind Clarke's neck, pulling her closer in. Clarke let her own hands slide down to Lexa's waist, then around to her back. Clarke pulled herself up some, angling down at Lexa and enjoying the feeling of actually being taller. Their kiss deepened as Lexa scraped her teeth along Clarke's bottom lip, causing Clarke to press harder against her.

Lexa pulled away to breathe, running her hand through Clarke's hair. 

Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa's own and began fiddling with the bottom of Lexa's shirt.

"Could we?" Clarke asked, looking into Lexa's eyes.

Lexa pretended to think for a moment, grinning the entire time. "I mean, why not. You want to, right?"

"Right." Clarke said confidently. 

"And I want to, and you're stressed, and this will help."

"It sounds like you're trying to convince me," Clarke said with a laugh. "Like I need convincing."

"Really?" Lexa asked, unable to keep the smile on her face from growing any larger

Clarke leaned back to adjust her position, not missing the way that Lexa's hands stretched out to follow her, not wanting to break any more contact than necessary. Clarke placed one knee at Lexa's side and swung her other knee over, straddling her. She settled herself into Lexa's lap, a warm and comforting weight. She rubbed her hands into Lexa's shoulders, relaxing her. Clarke leaned forward, kissing Lexa softly at first. She began pressing her lips harder into Lexa's own, getting a small noise in approval.

Lexa protested as Clarke pulled back, but was appeased when Clarke immediately began peppering kiss after kiss up and down Lexa's neck. When Clarke got up to right under Lexa's ear, she caused Lexa to squirm. Clarke laughed softly.

"Ticklish?"

"No," Lexa insisted.

In return, Clarke kissed under Lexa's ear, hard. A gasp was pulled from Lexa's mouth and Clarke grinned into the kiss. Satisfied with her work on Lexa's neck, Clarke returned her attention to Lexa's mouth, kissing her until they were moving in sync. Lexa's hands tangled themselves in Clarke's hair, scratching gently at her scalp. Clarke arched into Lexa, reveling in it.

Clarke's own hands found their way onto Lexa's hips, her fingers digging into the soft skin there. As their kiss deepened, Clarke ran her hands lightly up and down Lexa's side. Lexa squirmed as goosebumps appeared on her skin, and Clarke had to pull away slightly so that she could laugh.

"Asshole," Lexa murmured as she pulled Clarke's head back to her own, sucking Clarke's bottom lip in between her own.

In response, Clarke wrapped her hands around Lexa's back, pushing her closer. Lexa pulled away from their kiss, tugging at her own shirt.

"Take it off." She said, lifting her arms.

Clarke grinned at Lexa's eagerness and happily obliged, grabbing at the hem and pulling it slowly off. Once she had it off Lexa's hands began working at the bottom of Clarke's shirt.

"This too," Lexa insisted.

Mimicking Lexa, Clarke lifted her arms and allowed Lexa to pull the shirt off.

Lexa stared at Clarke, taking in her flushed face and mussed hair. She ran a hand gently down Clarke's stomach, grinning as Clarke shivered slightly.

"You've seen me naked before," Clarke said, amused at Lexa's actions.

Lexa shook her head, then lifted her eyes to meet Clarke's own. "Not like this." Lexa surged forward, capturing Clarke in another kiss. She began leaning backward, taking Clarke with her.

Clarke had to drop a hand from where it had continued to explore Lexa's hip, bracing herself against the bed. She followed after Lexa until they were laying down, Clarke hovering over her. Clarke's mouth left Lexa's in favor of kissing down her neck again, this time not stopping at her collarbone but going lower. Her hands found the clasp on Lexa's bra. Clarke's eyes flicked up to Lexa's looking for any sign that Lexa wanted to stop.

Lexa only nodded eagerly, prompting Clarke to continue. Clarke did just that, pulling Lexa's bra off in one easy motion.

Lexa laughed, "Seems like someone's done this before."

"Lexa I take my bra off all by myself every day."

"If you ever need help, let me know."

"You're seriously flirting with me right now?" Clarke asked, lowering herself ever so slowly. "While I'm lying on top of you, kissing you while shirtless, about to have sex?"

Lexa's voice was strained. "Yes."

"Well that's just adorable." Clarke turned her attention to Lexa's exposed breasts, drawing sighs and gasps out of her. Clarke worked her way lower as well, letting her nose run teasingly down Lexa's abdomen before she began toying with the waistband of Lexa's soft sleep shorts. 

Lexa lifted her hips up, allowing Clarke to easily slide them off, underwear and all. Clarke paused for a moment, taking in the sight of her flushed girlfriend, hair spread out, one hand gripping Clarke's thigh. She trailed her fingers along Lexa's hip, watching as she lifted her hips in response.

Clarke trailed her fingers even lower, feeling the wetness that had gathered between Lexa's legs. Lexa gasped at the contact, pushing her hips into Clarke's hand.

"Clarke," she muttered, "please."

"As you wish," Clarke said, enjoying the teasing far too much.

She obliged, pushing one finger slowly into Lexa while her thumb brushed lightly against her clit. She picked up the pace slightly at Lexa's encouragement, adding another finger.. She gripped at Lexa's hip with her other hand, pulling her in closer. They found a rhythm together, Lexa grinding down on Clarke's hand that curled inside her. 

Lexa clenched her thighs together, lifting her hips up as her orgasm pulsed through her, before finally collapsing down onto the bed. Clarke removed her fingers and pressed a gentle kiss onto the red marks on Lexa's hip before making her way back up to her girlfriend's mouth.

"Good?" Clarke asked between soft kisses.

"Yes. But we're not done yet."

"We're not?" Clarke asked, grinning knowingly.

Lexa pushed up against Clarke, kissing her hard. She maneuvered them so that she was the one hovering above Clarke. "Absolutely not." 

\------------

Finals were grueling but manageable. Grades would be released the week after and Lexa wasn't quite sure if the anticipation was literally going to kill her or not. Their college was semester based, with roommates allowed to resubmit applications for the next semester or submit a request to remain in their same dorm. Lexa, not knowing what Clarke was thinking, had both forms in the bag. She snuck her hand in through the open top, fiddling at the corner of them.

She took a deep breath, Clarke would surely want to stay with her, right? But perhaps as their relationship progressed she would think it be best that they had their own space? Lexa found herself making arguments for each side, which honestly was no help at all. She squared her shoulders as she walked along the path, heading back to the dorm after her final exam. Clarke had finished the day before, where another evening of soft touches and lingering hands took place, followed by a grueling study session insisted upon by Lexa. 

But now that was over and done and the girls would be returning to their own homes soon. Lexa entered their dorm hall and showed her ID like always, smiling at the lady working the desk. She trudged up the stairs, her boots hanging heavy on her feet, the price she had to pay to have warm toes. When she finally shouldered open the door, Clarke was asleep in her bed, not that it wasn't expected. Lexa dropped her coat and boots by the door and placed her bag on her bed before kneeling down in front of Clarke's own.

"Babe." She whispered.

Clarke made a sound that could almost be considered a real word.

"Babe." Lexa tried again.

Clarke flipped the covers down, a small frown on her face.

"What?" She asked, her hair a mess.

"Hi." Lexa replied, grinning.

Clarke's frown melted into a smile. "Hi," she whispered back. "Done with exams?"

"You know it. I can literally feel the stress going away."

"Does that have anything to do with last night?" Clarke asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Lexa grinned, "Perhaps."

Clarke shifted until she was sitting up against the wall. She pushed the hair out of her face with one hand and patted the empty spot next to her with the other. Lexa happily obliged, fitting herself comfortably against Clarke's warm side. 

"How do you think you did?" Clarke asked as she began tracing patterns on Lexa's palm.

"Good, I think. I have high hopes of being legible for this internship next year, granted everything goes well in the spring."

"Of course it'll go well, you're brilliant."

"Thank you." Lexa paused, nervous to continue. "I've actually been thinking about it. The spring, that is."

"What about it?" Clarke asked, turning her head so that she could see Lexa's face a little better.

"Well you know the school allows us to switch roommates during semester break."

Lexa felt Clarke tense slightly next to her and rushed to continue. "We're also allowed to keep the roommates we have, we just have to submit a confirmation letter. I just didn't know what you would want. I have the applications, for both options. I just wanted to be sure with you."

"Well," Clarke said after a moment. "What do you want?"

"To stay with you," Lexa answered, almost too quickly. "But I don't want to overstep any boundaries, so if you think we should have separate rooms, then I'd respect that."

Clarke gave a soft laugh. "You're amazing, just absolutely amazing. You care so much about me and of course I don't want to get a new dorm. I like our dorm and I like being here with you and plus, who would have custody over Liebling?"

Lexa let out a relieved sigh. "You're great, you know that?"

Clarke grinned, "I do try."

Lexa was quiet as she gathered up the courage to speak again. She finally managed to take a breath and begin. "When I was younger my mother told me that love is weakness. We were studying old battles in history, and it made sense. Love made you do stupid things, make rash decisions, lead entire armies into ruin. So, for a long time I thought she was right." Lexa pulled a strand of Clarke's hair into her fingers and took another breath before continuing. "So I tried to live closed off, and then my best friend left and my other best friend died so for a long time I thought that maybe my mother was right. But I realize now that love is a lot more than weakness. It's fearful and it's daunting, but most importantly it's strength and comfort, it's feeling at home with someone, it's not feeling alone. Love gives us courage." A small pause and then, "You give me courage."

"Lexa Woods, are you saying you love me?"

Lexa felt a slow smile spread across her face. She inhaled and it only got bigger. "Yea, yea I think I am. I love you Clarke Griffin."

Clarke pulled herself up from where she had sunk into Lexa's side and pressed her face close to Lexa's own, so that their noses were a breath's width apart. "Well thank god. Because I love you too."

Clarke leaned forward the rest of the way and kiss her, sweet and tender. Clarke pulled back and opened her eyes to see a matching smile on Lexa's face. 

"Now," Clarke said. "Where did you say you put the confirmation papers? I want to submit them before the office closes today."

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you.


End file.
